For the Better
by grluttrell
Summary: Callie Torres needed something to change, and needed someone to help her make that happen, but she would never admit it. When a blonde stranger walks into her life, she realizes maybe this is the person she's been waiting for, the one who can change her for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so go easy on me! And let me know if this is worth continuing!**

Callie Torres was an excellent surgeon; she was talented with a hardcore exterior and anyone who had come in contact with her knew that. She didn't have many people in her life. One: she never really had time. Two: she was a hard person to get to know.

She had a good upbringing, grew up in a well-established family and had a great life. When her parents died in a car accident, her world shifted. Suddenly she was left with her younger sister Aria, Callie was 16 when the accident happened, and Aria was 14. They grew up in a privileged household. Her family had money and growing up she had it easy, though she never really felt like she fit into that world. Aria on the other hand, was made for it. When their parents died they were left with family assistants and people who worked with their parents and of course there were other family members willing to step in and help out but Callie always thought that as the eldest of the family, it was now her job to take care of her younger sister. Callie was never the type of girl who had a lot of friends, she spent most of her time alone doing schoolwork and Aria was she closest thing to a friend she had at the time of their parents death. The grieving process for Aria was quick, she became focused more on her budding social life as a young wealthy girl, leaving Callie completely alone. It hardened her, changed her. It was like she lost a sister too.

When Callie graduated high school she decided to leave her home state of Florida and go to college across the country. She wasn't needed in Miami anymore; Aria didn't need her. No one did, so she left. A benefit of her family being wealthy, was that she didn't have to worry about her college and medical school tuitions. All she had to focus on was studying and becoming an incredible doctor. After college and medical school, she landed an internship at Seattle Grace Hospital where she was now a fifth year resident specializing in orthopedics. She kicked ass. Everyone in the hospital treated her like someone with more stature because of how good she was.

It was a Tuesday and Callie was smack dab in the middle of her morning routine. Because she was usually late, she would just grab her morning caffeine at the coffee cart in the lobby of the hospital, but she was ahead of schedule today so she took a detour. She was standing in line at the coffee shop around the corner from the hospital, a place she often frequented when she wasn't at work, and checking emails on her phone when suddenly she felt a push and was instantly covered by the entire contents of someone's cup containing iced coffee. She stood there silently, mouth open, staring down at her clothes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she heard someone say without looking up.

It had happened so quickly, she hadn't been paying attention and clearly whoever spilled their drink all over her hadn't either. Finally she pulled her gaze up from her clothes to the person whose voice she heard. What met her eyes were an apologetic pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, eyes that belonged to a beautiful and incredibly flustered blonde. At first Callie's breath hitched in her throat, the woman standing wide eyed in front of her was a bombshell, to say the least. Seconds later she remembered this bombshell had just spilled her entire drink over her clothes, causing her to probably now be late for work.

"I am so sorry," the blonde said.

Callie simply sighed then rang out the bottom hem of her shirt causing drops of iced coffee to drip to the floor.

"Yeah uh, it's okay, don't worry about it," she said.

The blonde could hear the annoyance in Callie's voice, proving that it was in fact, not okay.

"No, no," the blonde said. "It's not. Here, sit down and I'll get some napkins."

Callie did not protest and let the woman lead her to an unoccupied table. She sat down and then accepted the napkins she was now being handed.

"Something like this would happen today," the woman mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Callie to hear, while she stood shaking her head.

In her mind, Callie was having a bit of an argument with herself. She couldn't decide if she should be angry with the stranger because of her now ruined clothes, or forgiving because of how nervous this person seemed. She went with the latter and decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Callie," she said as she held out her hand.

The stranger offered a soft smile in return and Callie's heart melted. She was a sucker for dimples and this woman had hers out in full force.

"Not the best way to meet someone new," the woman replied as she shook Callie's hand. "I'm Arizona."

Callie chuckled a little bit, she couldn't be mad at someone this adorable.

"Hey," Callie said. "It's alright. Knowing me I would have probably spilled my own drink down the front of my clothes before the day was over."

Arizona relaxed a little and took a seat opposite Callie at the table. "I can be a little clumsy sometimes," she said.

Callie nodded. "I think we all can."

As Callie took in Arizona's features she realized she had never seen her before. Everyone who spent time at the coffee shop was almost always a regular, a lot of whom were personnel from Seattle Grace.

"Are you new to town?" Callie asked.

"I am actually," Arizona said. "Just got here a few days ago, I start a new job today."

That explained the nerves, Callie thought. Then she thought of her job and how she really had to get to the hospital before Bailey bit her head off for being late. Bailey had become chief resident after Callie had lost the position; everyone, including herself realized her skills were better used on surgery only.

"Speaking of jobs, I really have to get going."

Arizona shifted in her seat then nodded as her smile faltered, understanding why Callie had to go and thinking about the fact that she too should get going.

"Right," she said. "I'm sorry to have kept you."

"It's fine Arizona, good luck with the new job."

With that Callie exited the coffee shop, leaving Arizona behind her.

Once she was changed into her scrubs and in the ER, she stood by the nurses station looking over some charts when she started to mentally slap herself for not getting any information from Arizona, like maybe a phone number or something. She liked her, which is rare. Arizona was sweet and beautiful and new. Callie especially liked the new part.

"Torres!" she heard Bailey call from across the emergency room. "Come here."

"What's up?" Callie asked Bailey.

"There's a new attending starting today, Dr. Robbins, Pediatrics. You may have a case together if she needs any ortho consults. Two words: be nice."

Bailey left Callie alone with those last words, words that should be more important but really weren't. Callie was who she was, she was focused and hardworking and that often came off as cold and almost rude, especially when she had to work with new people who didn't get her, or knew how she did things.

Most of the day had passed and it had been pretty slow as far as ortho cases, she had a few consults but wasn't needed for any surgeries, whish was rare. She didn't often get a chance to stop during her shifts but today was an odd exception. She spent most of her time catching up on charts in an empty on call room. At the feeling of a vibration, Callie pulled her pager off her hip and read what came across the screen.

"Bailey. The Pit. Fun," Callie said to herself with fake enthusiasm. She was bored doing charts but she wasn't in the mood for anything serious today. She dragged herself up off the bed and pulled her lab coat on and rolled up the sleeves, her signature way of wearing it.

Apparently in her absence it had gotten busy. The pit was packed with people who were scrambling around, trying to attempt to help all the new patients that piled in. She saw Bailey standing outside of trauma room three and ran over to her.

"Bailey," Callie said. "You paged?"

"I did," Bailey said. "15 year old male, got into an accident on his bike. So far we know he's got a broken wrist, a possible fractured collarbone and some broken bones in his right hand. Don't know anything else yet. He's a ped's case, so play nice with the new attending. Don't want to anger her before she's even really gotten a chance to work with you."

Callie glanced into the trauma room and could see three bodies; two were maneuvering around the bed where the young boy lay, the third stood with her back towards the window. Callie couldn't see what she looked like, only blonde hair, she suspected that to be the new attending.

"Got it Bailey. I'll be on my best behavior," Callie said sarcastically and laughed a little bit before pulling the trauma room door open and going inside. She took in the scene before her. The kid looked pretty mangled and shaken up.

"Okay Riley, we are going to take really good care of you. I'm Dr. Robbins and I'm going to make sure you get all fixed up."

The attending's back was still towards Callie, but upon hearing the voice, recognition washed over her. Despite not knowing it for long, Callie knew the voice of the doctor speaking.

"Where do you want me?" Callie asked, not spending anymore time thinking about it.

Without turning around the new doctor replied. "You're Dr. Torres I presume. I'd like you to take a look at his breaks before we take him up for CT. It seems like it was a pretty hard fall."

Callie made her way to the side of the bed so she could look at Riley's breaks. After pulling on some gloves she examined the wrist break and the hand fractures. The new doctor finally focused her attention on the one who had just entered the room. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled up into a faint smile before Callie caught her gaze briefly and the smile vanished. Both knew who the other was but neither mentioned it; instead Callie seemed focused on the patient in front of her. Extremely focused.

"This is a pretty nasty wrist break," Callie said. "I can tell you now, that I'm going to need to place some screws in here in order to stabilize it. Is there an OR booked? We're going to need it. I'll go get ready."

"Dr. Torres, Riley still has to go to CT and we need pictures. We need to make sure that there's nothing happening inside, that shouldn't be happening."

Callie looked down at Riley then at Arizona and took a step back from the table. "Oh uh…right. Sorry, just let me know when you need me then."

Without waiting for any response, Callie left. She knew better then to act so quickly, of course they needed scans and images of Riley's injuries before they even stepped foot in the OR. For some reason the presence of Arizona made Callie's ego inflate a little, it also seemed to make her a little careless. She was a good doctor and she always did everything right, she never faltered. Today was different. Callie leaned against the wall down the hall and around the corner from the trauma room. She had been off her game lately and wondered if anyone noticed. The anniversary of her parent's accident was fast approaching. Their death was something she had never been able to get over, but the only time the memory and the loss made her falter was always around the time they died every year. The rest of the year she was fine, or so she said. She had never told anyone at the hospital about it, so she would be suffering in silence. Even if people at the hospital did know, she would never accept their pity. It wouldn't matter anyways, because they were all doctors. They dealt with death and loss every day and they all knew what it felt like. She closed her eyes for a few seconds until she felt another body come up beside her and lean against the wall. She opened her eyes and turned to find Arizona looking at her intently.

"Dr. Torres," Arizona said, her voice thick with what seemed like genuine concern. "Are you okay?"

Callie didn't speak right away; instead she turned her eyes back towards the other side of the hallway then took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I-I'm fine. I was just getting a bit of a breather," Callie said then looked back at Arizona who was now smiling and giving Callie a full view of her dimples. It sounded cheesy, but Callie thought Arizona had a magic smile. She instantly felt better.

"I never would have thought your new job was as an attending surgeon at Seattle Grace," Callie said and smiled back.

Arizona blushed. "Actually, I'm head of the Pediatric Department as well…"

Callie was surprised. Arizona seemed young; to be the head of an entire department was a pretty big achievement.

"Well that is certainly an accomplishment Dr. Robbins."

"And you?" Arizona asked. "I certainly can't picture you breaking and fixing bones for a living."

"Please, have you seen my muscles?" She lifted her arms and flexed to emphasize her point. She was strong and it was obvious, years of working on ortho cases and taking care of her body made her strength visible to others.

Laughter floated through the surprisingly quiet hallway as the two woman joked with each other.

"I'm impressed," Arizona said. "I also like the scrubs better then your normal clothes."

"That's only because the clothes you saw me in this morning were covered by a certain someone's beverage," Callie replied as she nudged her shoulder against Arizona's.

Before the conversation could continue both of their pagers went off, Riley was done in CT and they had to go check on the extent of his injuries. Callie did know he would need surgery when she saw his wrist, even before he had gone to get X-ray's done. The two doctors snapped into work mode and went back to being nothing but two people working on the same case together, both trying to be professional. It wasn't easy. Even though they had only known each other for less then a day, there was chemistry between them that was hard to ignore.

They worked diligently during the surgery, Callie on the bones and Arizona on the other injuries. Turns out Riley slammed into the ground pretty hard when he fell off his bike and there were some internal problems that Arizona was doing her best to fix. Arizona was impressed by how quickly Callie had reset and stabilized the young boy's broken bones, she hadn't heard much about the doctor during her first day at Seattle Grace, but what did she hear did her justice. She was an incredible orthopedic surgeon.

"You did a great job in there," Arizona said to Callie as the doctors stood in the scrub room after the surgery was finished.

Callie took off her mask and threw it in the trash then began washing her hands. "Thanks," she said. "You too. Riley should be just fine."

"Listen," Arizona said as she leaned against the sink. "I'm done in about a half hour, do you want to get a drink or something somewhere? I don't know where seeing how I'm new to this town but I could really use one."

Thinking about it for a second, Callie wanted to spend more time with the blonde surgeon but she didn't want to get attached, something she already found herself getting. It had been a long time since she had met someone who she felt so comfortable with so quickly. It was just the wrong time for friends in her life, she knew that this time of year she often lashed out at people for no reason and she didn't want to do that with Arizona. It was just a drink and she wasn't sure if Arizona was asking as a fellow surgeon, a friend or quite possible something more. There was no indication of anything more, but something told Callie they could end up down that road. Alcohol always enhanced feelings for Callie and she didn't want to risk doing something stupid. For now, the only contact she could have with the blonde would be at work.

"Sorry, not tonight. Uh-maybe another time?" Callie replied in a very matter of fact way. She could see Arizona's eyes sadden a little at the response and suddenly wanted to change her answer.

"Oh." Arizona said. Clearly put off by Callie's answer, she was a little upset at first but became stoic quickly. "That's fine, yeah another time maybe."

Before Callie had the chance to say anything in return Arizona left the scrub room, leaving Callie to think about what had just happened. Was Arizona angry that she had said no? Maybe a little, Callie thought. She seemed more disappointed then anything.

Returning to the residents lounge Callie went to change into her clothes then remembered they were covered in coffee. She sat down on one of the couches in the room and leaned back. This time of night there weren't many people around unless they were on the night shift or were on call. The resident's lounge was quiet and empty. Callie leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. The only time she ever let real emotion come through was when she was by herself and she didn't have to worry about people being there to watch her display. A tear slid down her cheek and she lifted her head to wipe it off. Thoughts of her parents and even her sister played through her mind and she felt sad. She was sad. She missed them.

Arizona sensed something was wrong with Callie in the scrub room before she had even asked her to go for a drink. It was clear that Callie was stressed and dealing with something but Arizona was a stranger to her and didn't feel like she had the right to ask. She thought a drink would be a good way to clear their heads and get to know each other more. Callie seemed to disagree and refused quickly so Arizona left. No point in trying to spend time with someone who doesn't want to spend time with you. The peds surgeon didn't know what was going on with Callie but she found herself wanting to comfort the other woman. After changing back into her clothes and gathering her things Arizona headed to one of the main nurses stations to sign some charts before she went home. On her way she walked past the residents lounge, she stopped for a second when she looked through the window and saw the person who occupied her current thoughts sitting on the couch crying. She didn't linger there, she didn't want to be caught watching Callie.

It upset Arizona, seeing Callie like that. She wanted to go into the room and sit down beside her to make sure everything was okay. She wouldn't of course, because they were after all still strangers. They worked together, they were meant to be professional. That's how they would stay until she saw an indication to try to build a friendship. She could see herself doing that; she wanted to be friends with Callie. She wanted to be more then friends with Callie, a thought that shocked her. She had never had romantic feelings about someone she had known for such a short period of time but with Callie it was different. She couldn't help but feel a kinship with the other surgeon. It was late and Arizona was tired, she had to start early the next morning and figured it would be easier to crash in an on call room then it would be to go home and come back the next day. She didn't get much sleep, instead she spent a lot of time staring at the bed above her.

Callie decided to stay over at the hospital that night too and quickly fell asleep on the couch in the resident's lounge. It didn't take long before she woke up covered in a light sweat because of a bad dream, an occurrence she was used too.

Both of the doctors lay awake thinking and trying to sleep. Each of their thoughts drifted to the other person. There was a pull between them, an invisible rope that now tied them together and neither could figure out why but they could feel it, and they could tell that it was only going to get stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm glad people like this story! I already have a lot written so chapters should come pretty regularly, and I figured i'd post the second chapter now since it's done. Thanks for reading guys, enjoy! Also, I don't own any of the characters in this story, but you all know that.**

A few days had passed before Callie and Arizona saw each other again. Both had been incredibly busy with surgeries, and they hadn't had another surgery together since their first. They weren't avoiding, they just hadn't bumped into each other. Callie was sitting on a bench outside the front of the hospital, it was raining and cold but she didn't have an umbrella or a jacket on. She sat staring straight ahead. It was early morning but still dark outside; the sun had not yet risen. She had worked all night and was exhausted but all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of grief and loss. It was the day; she hated this day, the anniversary of her parent's accident. Every year on this day Callie had a hard time doing much of anything, she always pushed through whatever she was feeling but it wasn't easy.

She was a doctor; she understood death. She understood how to adapt; she knew how to get past it. She had tried to get past her parents death, and she always told herself she had, but she was different then she used to be. All those years of shutting people out and keeping to herself made her who she was now, and no one had ever really been able to help her. On this day every year, it made her feel like she was sixteen again and hearing the news for the first time. The day would end and she would feel a little lighter, until next year. Callie was soaked and shivering from sitting in the cold rain but she didn't care. She could see her breath linger in the air in front of her face and fixated on it so she could have something more to focus on.

Arizona had the day off after being on call the entire night. She was paged into a few surgeries that took most of the night to finish and was now heading home for some much needed sleep. She neared the exit of the hospital and pulled on her jacket then got her umbrella out of her bag. She still wasn't used to all the rain, but she was sure it would grow on her. As soon as she stepped outside she was instantly hit by the cold and dampness and had to take a moment to adjust to the difference from inside to outside. She pulled open her umbrella and started to walk towards the parking lot. To the right of her she noticed a familiar body sitting on the bench. Arizona saw Callie and quickly walked over to her. Without saying a word to her, Arizona took off her jacket and draped it across Callie's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing just sitting out here?" Arizona asked as she tried to hold her umbrella over the both of them. "You are drenched and shaking!"

Callie didn't reply, she still sat silently as her eyes watched her breath.

"Callie?" Arizona asked.

After a few more seconds of silence Arizona grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her up off the bench and walked her into the parking lot to her car. Arizona put her key in the passenger side door then opened it and set Callie down on the seat. She closed the door then walked around to the driver's side and got in. She turned the heat on and they both let it warm them up.

"My parents died," Callie said quietly.

Arizona turned to look at Callie who was looking down at her hands in her lap, her face still with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Arizona replied. It was all she could muster up in response. She knew loss when it came to family and she understood how hard it was. "When did it happen?"

"Oh, the way I said it...it must have sounded like it just happened."

There was no response from the blonde, who instead just sat with an understanding expression on her face.

Callie continued, "When I was 16. On this day when I was 16."

Arizona was the first person Callie had ever told. She couldn't believe how she had just said it. She had never been able to freely admit it so easily before. It should be something that she had gotten over years ago, or at least something she had gotten better at coping with. Most people would be fine by now. But it was always so hard for her to talk about it, so she didn't, but for some reason she felt like she could trust Arizona.

The sight of Callie's somber appearance made Arizona want to pull her into her arms and tell her it would be all right, but she knew it wouldn't be. That void of not having them would never go away, it would just fade a little every day. She understood the feeling all too well.

"I wish I had something to say to make it better, make it easier," Arizona said. "But I don't."

"I'm fine."

"You were frozen and sitting in the rain." Arizona shook her head, "You are not fine."

Callie didn't want to be in the car anymore. She suddenly didn't want to be near Arizona. She was going to lose what little resolve she had left and she did not want that to happen in front of her. Callie took one more look at Arizona, whose blue eyes were fixated on her then got out of the car and back into the rain which was now coming down harder.

"Wait!" Arizona said as she followed Callie out of the car. She didn't bring her umbrella and Callie was still wearing her jacket so she was also now cold and soaking wet.

The cold was finally hitting her, Callie hugged Arizona's jacket around her and reveled in the surprising comfort it gave her.

"You are going to get sick," Arizona said as she stood in front of Callie.

"I don't care."

"You're a doctor, you care."

"Leave me alone, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They were both soaking wet from head to toe now but they just stood still waiting for the other to do something.

"I don't even know you," Callie finally said, feeling defeated.

Arizona smiled. "Sure you do, I spilled coffee all over you and then we had a conversation. Remember? I'd consider us acquaintances."

A smile tugged at the corners of Callie's mouth, she hated to admit it but Arizona was making her feel better. She also hated to admit that she was very cold and if she didn't get out of the rain soon, then like Arizona said, she would get sick.

"Get back in my car, let's go get you warmed up."

They pulled out of the Seattle Grace parking lot, and Callie didn't question where they were going, it didn't matter. The car was warm and quiet. She was thinking about her parents but also about the woman sitting to the left of her who was driving. Arizona glanced over at Callie, she could tell the wheels were turning in Callie's head but didn't ask what was going through her mind. She just let her be and instead focused her attention to the wet Seattle roads ahead of her. They pulled up in front of a tall apartment building; Callie assumed Arizona brought them to where she lived.

"Let's go inside," Arizona said as she turned off the car and motioned for Callie to follow her.

Callie nodded then got out of the car and trailed behind Arizona into the building and onto the elevator. They got off at the fourth floor and walked to the second door in the hall. Arizona had her keys in her hand; she unlocked the door then walked inside. She turned around to see a hesitant Callie standing on the threshold.

"You can come in you know," Arizona said.

"Right," Callie replied as she took a step inside. Arizona closed the door behind her and took her jacket off of Callie's shoulders then hung it up on one of the hooks that sat on the wall by the door.

"Give me a second to find something dry for you to put on," Arizona said as she walked across the room to rummage through one of the boxes that sat on the floor. Callie observed the apartment and noticed that it didn't look very lived in. It made sense, Arizona did say she hadn't been in the city long and most of the time she had was spent at the hospital. Boxes were spread out on the floor and stacked by a couch. There weren't many boxes, Arizona clearly hadn't brought many things with her based on how empty the place looked. As Arizona sifted through the content of one of the boxes Callie leaned against the wall and waited patiently.

"Here," Arizona said as she made her way over to Callie. "These should fit you."

The blonde placed a pair of sweatpants and a plain white v-neck t-shirt in Callie's hands.

"There's a bathroom down the hall where you can change."

"Thanks," Callie said then turned down the hall towards the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. The bathroom, much like what she had already seen of the apartment looked sparse and unused. Some shampoo and lotion sat in the shower, there was a towel on the ground with a hairbrush on top of it and a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting by the sink. Other then that, the room was empty.

Callie stripped off her now damp scrubs and folded them and set them on the ground. She stood in her underwear looking at herself in the mirror then pulled on the clothes Arizona had given her. She ran her hands through her brown locks of hair in an attempt to do something with the mess that was the result of sitting in the rain for too long.

Arizona had changed quickly and was sitting on her couch hugging her knees against her chest while she waited for water in her kitchen to boil so she could make tea. Callie walked out into the living room and set her scrubs on top of one of the boxes.

Arizona looked up when Callie walked into the room. "So they fit, that's good," she said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do you want to sit? I'm going to make tea," Arizona said as she watched Callie curiously.

"Sure," Callie said as she took a seat next to the blonde.

They sat silently until the sound of the kettle cut through the tension. Arizona got up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Callie stayed seated and played with a loose seam on her t-shirt.

Arizona poked her head out of the kitchen. "I forgot to ask, if you'd even like some tea. All I have is green tea, I hope that's alright?"

Callie nodded and Arizona disappeared back in the kitchen then re-appeared with two mugs. She handed one to Callie before taking her seat again on the couch. There was a loud clap of thunder outside as the rain continued to pour down.

"Hopefully it won't take long for me to get used to the rain," Arizona said then blew on her tea to cool it down. She knew it felt a little uncomfortable in the room and was attempting small talk. Callie had some sort of breakdown in the rain and Arizona didn't want to upset her again by saying the wrong thing.

"It rains a lot," Callie said and immediately wished she had said some different, something more interesting.

"It certainly does."

Callie took a sip of her tea and felt the hot liquid slide down her throat. Despite being in dry clothes and inside a heated building, she was still cold.

"Thank you," Callie said

"For what?"

"For this." Callie motioned towards her clothing and the cup she held in her hand. "And for snapping me out of whatever haze I seemed to be in back there."

"Really, it's nothing."

"No, Arizona. It's something. Thank you."

Arizona let out a deep breath and nodded, "You're welcome."

The two sat in silence for a little longer drinking their tea and letting their bodies warm up. There's a chill that settles in when you're around cold for a long time, a dampness that seems to lingers. That's how both women were feeling. Chilled, damp, and also a little nervous.

"So," Callie said as she looked around the room, throwing a sideways glance in Arizona's direction. The blonde seemed to be lost in a thought of some sort.

"Hmm? What?" Arizona asked when she felt Callie's eyes on her.

"I was just, uh, going to ask you how you were liking it in Seattle. I mean, besides the rain."

Arizona smiled and gave Callie a showing of her dimples; they were something she decided right then and there that she could never get tired of.

"I like it a lot. The people are friendly and the hospital is great."

What Arizona wanted to say is that she was enjoying Seattle so far, but things would be easier if thoughts and images of Callie weren't always occupying her mind, not that she was complaining.

"That's great," Callie said. The conversation seemed to stop there for a minute or so until Callie decided to do her best to keep a conversation flowing. She hated awkward silences, even though the silence's with Arizona weren't all that awkward.

"I remember when I moved here, it was a bit of a shock to the system."

"Oh?" Arizona said. "Where did you move here from?"

Feeling a wave of fatigue and a shiver down her spine, Callie made herself more comfortable on the couch in hopes to seem more at ease. She turned her body so instead of sitting beside Arizona, she was sitting facing her.

"I'm from Miami, I moved here when I got an internship at Seattle Grace."

"Wow, you pretty much moved right across the country."

"Yeah," Callie said and looked down at her lap. "I just needed distance."

"I get that, wanting to sort of separate yourself. I felt that for a long time."

Callie could feel a shift in Arizona's demeanor and wondered why. She simply sat and listened to what the other woman had to say.

"My brother died four years ago, and it…well it hit me pretty hard. I was blindsided."

Arizona didn't speak for a second; she had grieved over the loss of her brother and then accepted it. She did her best not to think abut losing him but when she did talk about it, it was obvious it made her sad.

"I was a mess for a long, long time. I kind of shut myself out from the world and I never let anyone in. Looking back now I regret a lot of what I did during that time, I feel bad for how I treated my parents and my friends. I know I was just dealing with something big but it doesn't change the fact that I could have handled my life differently. Tim and I were extremely close, he was my best friend. I was his. Things were really hard for a while."

The dark haired doctor sat listening and knew by the way Arizona spoke that it was a terrible experience for her to go through. She knew she still had some wounds and was a little jaded but as she was hearing the story Arizona telling her, she felt a tug of her hearts strings, she felt herself being pulled towards the blonde. She knew that it would be almost impossible for her to try and keep her out of her life now.

"Why are you telling me this?" Callie asked.

"Because I want you to know that whatever you're feeling, no matter how painful and lonely it may be, you can talk to me about it. You can say whatever you want and I will sit and listen. I pass no judgment. My life almost completely fell apart when my brother died and I wish now that I had let someone in, wished that I had talked about what I was feeling when I was feeling it. I chose to go through it alone, and that was the wrong choice."

Callie nodded lightly then looked down at her hands. She placed them facing palm up in her lap, she didn't know who she would be or where she would be without her hands. Her hands were her livelihood, the only thing that up until this point mattered. She was doctor; she was surgeon. Her hands saved lives.

A tear slid down her cheek and Arizona reached her hand out and placed it under Callie's chin. She lightly lifted Callie's head so their eyes met. She slid her thumb across Callie's cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Listen," Arizona said softly. "I can be your friend, I can be your sounding board. If you want me to be."

Callie smiled, a real smile. The only thing that ever made her smile was her work, but here was Arizona, a kind and generous person who she had only known for a little while. Arizona was making her smile and she liked it. She wanted to be Arizona's friend; she wanted to be more than Arizona's friend.

"I would like that," Callie said as she watched Arizona's blue eyes almost seem to sparkle as a smile appeared on her face as well.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. Now, what would you say if I asked you again to get a drink sometime? Because I could definitely use a drink. A busy week of surgeries and working non-stop earns me a bit of a break, don't you think?"

Callie only ever went to one bar, Joes. It was right across from the hospital. It was dark and loud and one of her favourite places to go and sit and drink away her sorrows. Part of her wanted to take Arizona somewhere fancier, she wanted to take her somewhere with a nicer atmosphere but Joes was a place she loved. Everyone loved Joes.

"A drink sounds good," Callie said but then looked down at her clothes. "We might not want to go dressed like this though."

"Well, it's not even noon yet, it's kind of early for drinking anyways, don't you think?" Arizona replied then smirked.

"Oh, right."

"I can take you home and then we can meet up later I guess?"

"I live right across the street from the hospital, so you could just drop me back there."

"Great," Arizona said and stood up then took Callie's empty mug from her hands. She walked out of the living room to put their mugs in the sink in the kitchen then came back out. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure," Callie replied then stood up. "I'll just go change back into my scrubs and give you these clothes back."

Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist lightly when she went to turn to walk towards the hallway.

"Callie, don't be silly. Your clothes are most certainly still wet. You can just give these ones back to me whenever. No rush."

"Thanks Arizona," Callie replied. For a day that started off horrible, and was horrible every year, this one was starting to feel a little brighter. Even if the skies outside were dark and gloomy. Callie was starting to learn that with Arizona nothing felt dark and gloomy, and she definitely needed a little light in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I promise the next one won't be! Thank you for reading guys, it makes me so happy to know that people are liking this story! **

When Arizona dropped Callie off at the hospital, the goodbye was brief. Callie thanked her again, they exchanged smiles and said they would see each other later at Joes, which Callie pointed out to Arizona.

Once back in her own apartment, Callie stripped off her clothes then stood under the stream of hot water in her shower for much longer then she needed to. She didn't think, she just closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her. It had been an interesting morning, different from this day in the past to say the least. Callie had to admit, she didn't mind the distraction, especially since it was a beautiful blonde who seemed intent on becoming a part of her life.

After she was dry and dressed she realized she had hours until she was meeting Arizona at the bar and didn't know what to do with her time.

Meanwhile, Arizona was back in her apartment in a very similar situation. She had showered and put her sweats back on and now didn't know what to do until evening came. She looked around at the boxes in her living room and made the decision to unpack as much as she could in the time she had. She had really begun to like Seattle and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, her apartment might as well feel like a home. The boxes didn't contain many things. Mostly clothing, photographs and some assorted belongings. She started with a box she knew kept keepsakes. She took a seat on the floor then used some scissors she had to cut the packing tape across the top.

The box mostly held photos; she had a lot of them. As a child, Arizona's family moved around a lot. Her father was a marine and was always re-stationed in a different part of the country. There was a constant stream of people moving in and out of her life, the only thing that remained the same was her parents and her brother. Because they were never in one place for very long, they liked to document their time, so they always took pictures. She always had a camera and that camera always had fresh film that was patiently waiting to make memories. The first picture she took out of the box was one of her and her brother. Arizona could remember the moments when these photos were taken. In the one she held in her hands, she was about 12 years old and her older brother Tim was about 14. They had such bright toothy smiles and looked extremely happy. The signature Robbins dimples was seen on both young kids.

Arizona ran her finger over her brother's face in the photo. After talking about her loss with Callie, hear heart ached a little bit. She hadn't thought about him in a while because of how hectic her life and schedule had been but now that she was sitting alone in an empty and quiet room she was remembering him and missing him. It was hard.

Evening had somehow managed to come and the sun had gone down. Callie rolled over on her bed and opened her eyes. She looked at the block on her bedside table. Earlier, she went to lay down on her bed to think of something to do and must have fallen asleep. A nap was nice, especially since her sleep pattern hadn't been the best as of late. It was now a little after seven and during the car ride back the hospital, they had agreed to meet at Joes at 8. It didn't take her long to get ready. She threw on a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. After curling her hair a little and putting on enough make up to at least try to conceal the look of tiredness on her face, she was on her way.

The Emerald City Bar, or what most people just called Joes because he was the owner, was a bar and local hangout that was situated conveniently across the street from the hospital. The majority of its patrons were hospital staff that came and went when they actually had time outside of the hospital. It was a dimly lit small place with a homey feel.

Callie stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket as she walked down the street from her apartment to the bar. It was fairly crowded that night but not enough to make it uncomfortable. Callie hung her jacket up on the coat rack by the door and made her way over to one of the unoccupied bar stools.

"Hey Callie," Joe said as he cleaned some glasses and set them off to the side on the bar top in front of her. Joe was the kind of person everyone liked and everyone talked too, and maybe it was because he was a bartender but he was also a good friend, one of the few people Callie would consider a friend.

"Hi Joe, shot of tequila please?"

"Sure thing Cal," he replied as he poured the alcohol into a shot glass and set it front of her.

She picked up the shot glass and tipped its contents into her mouth. She shivered a little bit as it slid down her throat.

"So how's things at the hospital lately?" Joe asked.

"Ah you know," Callie said. "The same as always really. You hear all the gossip anyways, you own the place where pretty much everyone from the hospital likes to get drunk at."

"Good point. Here," Joe said. "This one's on me." He poured her another shot.

"I see you didn't wait for me," Callie heard a familiar voice say from behind her just as she swallowed her second shot of tequila. She set the glass back down on the table and swiveled around to see the blonde with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Arizona replied and sat on the empty barstool beside Callie.

Callie swiveled around back to the bar. Arizona was wearing tight blue jeans with black boots and a black blazer style jacket with a blue button down underneath. The image of what the beautiful blonde might look like without those clothes on popped into Callie's head and lingered for a second before she forced it away. They were friends; they barely knew each other, it wasn't right for her to be thinking of Arizona that way. It was wrong. Or at least, that's what Callie tried to tell herself.

"How are you?" Arizona asked, her gaze entirely focused on Callie.

"Sorry, what?" Callie asked.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Callie tried to fight off a blush, what she was just thinking about would stay inside her head. "Nothing worth knowing," Callie replied then motioned for Joe to get her another drink.

Joe came over to their section of the bar and poured Callie another shot of tequila.

"Callie," Joe asked. "Whose your friend?"

"Joe, meet Arizona Robbins. She just started a new job as head of the Pediatrics deoeartment at the hospital. Arizona, meet Joe. He owns this bar."

Arizona smiled a bright smile; making Callie lose focus.

"It's nice to meet you Joe," Arizona said as she offered her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you to Arizona," Joe said as he accepted her handshake "What are you drinking tonight? First round is on the house since you're a newcomer."

"Thank you, I will have whatever she-" Arizona said and nudged her shoulder against Callie's, "is having."

"Coming right up."

"So," Arizona said as she looked around the bar. "This place is pretty cozy."

Callie took in her surroundings then nodded. "Yeah, it's really the only place I go besides the hospital and my apartment. It's a popular hangout for hospital staff so you're bound to see people you know here."

"Do you come here a lot with people you work with?"

A light sigh escaped Callie's lips. "Not really."

"No?"

"I don't do much socializing."

"Oh," Arizona replied. "Me neither."

Joe had placed more shot glasses with their alcohol of choice in front of them and they both picked them up at the same time.

"To a new friendship?" Arizona asked as she held up her glass.

Callie nodded and her lips curled up in a smile. "To a new friendship."

"Cheers," they said in unison as they clinked their shot glasses together then simultaneously poured the contents down their throats.

"Oh my god," Arizona said once she had swallowed. "That is strong."

"Not one for tequila?" Callie asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I should have asked what you were drinking before saying I'd have what you were having."

Callie laughed. "Too late now."

"What are we drinking next?" Arizona asked as she laughed along with Callie.

"Your turn to choose, since my choice was a surprise to you."

A few hours had passed, they had spent them sitting at the bar and singing along goofily to some music that was playing, and of course drinking. Eventually they both stumbled outside into the cool evening air because it was getting late.

"Well, I would say that was a success, wouldn't you Callie?"

Almost all thoughts of her parents were forgotten during the time she had spent with Arizona. It was a success. For the first time in what felt like ages, she was happy. She felt good, but that could also be a result of the alcohol in her system.

"Thanks Arizona," Callie said as she shoved her hands into her pockets and leaned against the wall outside Joes.

Arizona smiled at her and she melted a little, she wondered to herself if that would ever stop happening.

"For what?" Arizona asked and tilted her head.

"For listening, for getting me out and taking my mind off stuff."

"Callie, it was my pleasure. You're pretty good company," Arizona replied.

"Yeah?" Callie laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Arizona joined her against the wall. "I had fun with you tonight."

"Really?" Callie asked.

The dim light from the lamppost made the blonde's blue eyes sparkle a little as she nodded her head. "Yeah, and I mean it."

"Are you good to drive home?" Callie asked.

"I am," Arizona replied. "Besides, you drank more then I did."

Callie scoffed. "What? Please, once you started you could not stop. I'm pretty sure you had a glass in your hand full of something the entire night. "

"I did, but it was the same drink. I was making it last! You were drinking before I even got there."

"I had one shot! Doesn't even count."

"It counts."

"Says who?"

"I do, and I make the rules."

They were both laughing with each other, and Callie noticed her own laughter was genuine. She wasn't faking anything. She found it hard to believe that knowing this beautiful cheerful blonde for such a short amount of time had already made her feel this way.

"I should go," Arizona said.

Callie couldn't help but feel a little sad that their night was ending. "Right, yeah."

"Will I see you at the hospital tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sure you will."

Arizona pulled Callie into a hug that lasted longer then any normal hug should, but neither said anything. They separated and stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Alright then, goodnight Callie," Arizona said.

Callie nodded. "Goodnight Arizona."

The blonde smiled once more then turned away from the bar and made her way across the street to the hospital parking lot where she parked her car.

Callie lingered outside the bar for a few minutes after Arizona's departure. She did have to work the next day, but she wasn't tired. Her afternoon nap was to blame for that. She decided on walking for a while and replaying the evening's events in her head. She didn't know what Arizona was feeling, but Callie was feeling good. The question was, could it be more then friendship that Callie could eventually see happening between them? It was too early for that. But maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reading guys, I'm glad you're liking it! Here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

Callie made her way into the lobby of Seattle Grace carrying her bag and a travel mug full of hot coffee. After walking around the block a few times the night before, she had gone back to her apartment and slept soundly. It was a new day and Callie was feeling refreshed and a little anxious. Anxious mostly to see a certain someone she couldn't seem to get off her mind. After changing into a fresh pair of scrubs in the residents lounge she made her way out to the nurses station on the surgical floor. She didn't have to be in the OR for a couple of hours and had no patients to check up on so she was just going to kill some time until someone needed something from her.

"Good morning, Dr Torres," she heard as Dr. Mark Sloan made his way over to the nurses station.

Callie took a sip from her mug and let the hot caffeinated beverage make its way into her system. She needed the caffeine if she was going to have to suffer through a conversation with him.

"Good morning, Dr Sloan."

Mark Sloan was the hospital's plastic surgeon and known around the hospital as a bit of a ladies man. If he hasn't slept with most of female staff, he's definitely tried to. Callie didn't work with him often, and when she did she always thought he was a bit cocky, but a good surgeon nevertheless.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Um good, things are good…" she replied, not entirely sure why they were having this conversation. They weren't friends, they weren't even colleagues really.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Okay then…"

"Listen Callie, can I call you Callie?" Mark asked.

She chuckled a little. "No, you can call me Dr. Torres."

"Touchy, but if you say so. Dr. Torres, what are you doing tonight?"

Callie was just about to take a sip of her coffee, she was glad she didn't because she wouldn't have been able to swallow it. People don't ask her to do things, people rarely even talked to her unless it had something to do with broken bones.

"...Why?"

"I was thinking we should go grab a drink, maybe some dinner."

With a blank expression on her face, Callie simply looked at Mark. He must have not had much luck lately or he just knew nothing about her. If he did, he would know that she would not be interested. She was trying to come up with some clever response but instead decided to simply state the truth and be blunt about it.

"Okay one, I don't like you. And two, I'm a lesbian."

The look of surprise and maybe even shock on Mark's face told Callie that he did, in fact, know nothing about her. If there was one thing most people in the hospital knew about her, it was her sexuality. She was never one to hide that. He must not have ever paid attention. Callie laughed a little bit then took another sip of her coffee and smiled.

"Since we've cleared that up, have a good day Dr. Sloan," Callie said as she turned and headed in the opposite direction leaving Mark alone by the nurses station with the shocked expression still on his face.

Lunchtime rolled around and Callie found herself sitting at the table in the back corner of the cafeteria that she always sat at, alone. She glanced around at all the other people talking and laughing and being involved in conversations.

"Another lunch time spent with me, myself & I," Callie said aloud quietly.

Suddenly she realized she had spoken too soon. She looked up towards the cafeteria entrance and her eyes met with Dr. Arizona Robbins who instantly made her way over to where Callie was sitting.

"Callie, hi," Arizona said cheerfully. "Can I join you?"

Callie looked at the three unoccupied chairs situated around the table then back at Arizona. "It's not like there isn't enough room for you," she answered with a smile.

"Great!" Arizona said and took a seat across from her. "How's your day been so far?"

"Interesting," Callie said and put a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Ooh, do tell."

"You sure you want to know?"

"…Is there any reason why I wouldn't?"

"Dr. Mark Sloan tried to, and failed might I add, ask me out on a date. Or what I think would be a date. He asked me out for dinner and drinks."

"Dr. Sloan is cute," Arizona replied as she took a bite of the sandwich that was on her plate.

Callie realized that Arizona didn't know she was gay either. She hadn't told her, the topic had never come up. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe once Arizona knew, I would know where she stood with her sexuality, Callie thought.

"Dr Sloan is not really my type," Callie said.

"Not into the whole tall and handsome thing?" Arizona asked.

"Not really."

"Hmm, well what kind of men are you attracted too?"

Callie made the decision, despite what the outcome could be, to just get it out in the open right then and there.

"I'm not attracted to any man."

Arizona stopped chewing and looked right at the brunette sitting across from her.

"I'm gay," Callie said.

After swallowing her food, Arizona took a long gulp of water from the bottle on her tray. A somewhat amused expression was on Callie's face as she watched Arizona have some sort of internal struggle. In her head Arizona was cheering, she was ecstatic. She thought Callie was beautiful, incredible. Finding out Callie was gay was music to her ears, and the first thought she had was how badly she wanted to have Callie pinned against a locked door of an on call room right at that moment. Well, that had been one of her thoughts since she had met the brunette. But, all personal attraction set aside, they were friends, and Callie needed a friend. Callie seemed to desperately need someone to just listen to her and be there for her, Arizona didn't want her attraction for Callie to change any of that. Plus, she didn't even know if Callie liked her as more then a friend. She also didn't know if Callie knew she was also gay, and she wasn't going to bring it up. She was going to remain mute on the subject, no matter how much she just wanted to scream 'Callie, you're beautiful, please let me kiss you.'

"Okay," Arizona finally said.

"Okay?"

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, nothings wrong with that."

Callie didn't expect such a simple response, but it was good to know that Arizona didn't have a problem with her sexuality.

The sound of a pager going off startled them, even though they were both in the noisy cafeteria. In unison both surgeons reached for the devices attached to the waistband of their scrub pants.

"It's mine," Callie said. "I've got to go."

Arizona nodded and smiled, a genuine dimply smile that Callie loved more and more every time she saw it.

"I'll talk to you later?" Callie asked as she got up from her seat at the table.

"You will. Go save lives Dr. Torres."

Once Callie was gone, Arizona finished eating her lunch in silence. Her mind was swirling, she liked Callie, a lot, and in a very non-plutonic way. But, she also loved being friends with Callie. She had a choice to make, which was more important to her? She knew that having both was too good to be be true, so she would settle with friendship.

After a grueling few hours in the OR, Callie's patient ended up coding on the table. She was drained and losing a patient is always hard but it comes with the job. It was late evening and the bustle of the Seattle Grace hospital had died down. After scrubbing out she walked through the somewhat quiet hallways until she found an empty one. She sat with her back against the wall on a gurney and took off her scrub cap. Pulling her knees to her chest she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, thankfully her shift ended in an hour and then she could go home.

Voices could be heard down the hallway by the nurse's station but Callie didn't look until her ears picked up a voice she recognized so turned to glance in its direction. She could see Arizona still wearing her pink scrub cap talking with someone. Arizona laughed a little and it brought a smile to Callie's face. She was content with observing the blonde doctor from a distance, but she didn't want to be caught staring so she looked away and focused on her hands. She focused on the hands who had just tried to help save a man's life, but weren't quite enough this time.

The conversation Arizona was having with her scrub nurse ended and she began scribbling some things down into a chart. She yawned and then looked around, there wasn't much happening tonight and most people were tucked away inside offices and patient rooms doing work. The pediatric surgeon looked down the hallway closest to the nurse's station she was at and noticed Callie sitting alone and looking defeated.

Arizona placed the chart in the slot next to other charts then made her way down the hall to Callie.

"Hi," she said as she stopped in front of her.

Callie looked up with tired eyes and a small smile. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked then got on the gurney and copied Callie's position, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was close to Callie, their shoulders pressed against each other.

"I'm okay, I just lost a patient on the table. Coded."

The blonde could see the disappointment in Callie's eyes and face, she knew Callie was a dedicated surgeon and cared a lot about what she did, she also knew that losing a patient was tough on every doctor. It happened a lot, but that didn't mean it ever got easier. Sometimes for some reason, certain ones hit you harder then others and you never knew why.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said.

Callie nodded slightly. "It happens."

"We save more then we lose."

They stayed sitting in the empty hallway without speaking. Just having Arizona sitting with her made Callie feel better. She leaned to the left a little and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. The blonde held out her hand and Callie accepted it and linked their fingers together. Neither questioned it, they just let it happen. Callie had never had a friendship before where they would be close enough to hold hands, she didn't even know if normal friends even did that. But, being with each other like this felt normal for both women. It was so comfortable just be to in the quiet, with the presence of someone who cared about you near.

"Callie?" Arizona asked quietly. She had noticed that the brunette's breathing had slowed and was softer. Arizona looked to the head that was rested on her shoulder and found closed eyes. Callie had fallen asleep on Arizona's shoulder. Instead of waking her so they could both go home, Arizona stretched out her legs in front of her and unlinked her fingers from Callie's hand and put her arm around her shoulders. Arizona sighed contently then closed her eyes, letting the drowsiness the long day caused to take over. Soon she was asleep too, her dreams focused on the women who was beside her.

Callie began to stir in her sleep then opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was foggy from slumber and it took her a minute to realize where she was. She looked at the watch on her wrist and saw the time was 2 a.m. Her shift had ended four hours ago and she should be at home asleep in her bed. She then remembered she wasn't alone. There was a warm arm draped over her shoulders and she could smell a sweet vanilla scent. Arizona, she thought. Arizona had come to sit with her and they had both fallen asleep. Somewhere between holding her hand and putting her arm around Callie's shoulders, she had pulled her even closer and was almost hugging her.

Callie smiled contently and reveled in their position. She closed her eyes and chose to leave the blonde sleeping, figuring there was no point in moving if they were both comfortable where they were.

Hours later the alarm on Callie's watch started to beep, successfully waking both doctors. Years of being on call had trained them to wake at any sound similar to their pager going off.

"Mmm," Arizona mumbled to herself in a half awake-half asleep state. She went to move and stretch and felt Callie next to her. Callie's right arm was draped over Arizona's midsection.

"Callie," Arizona whispered quietly.

"Sleep," Callie managed to say in response.

Arizona laughed a little bit then lightly shook the brunette. "Callie, your alarm is going off. I think it means you've got to wake up."

"What?" Callie asked as she opened her eyes and looked around and up at a smiling blonde. She looked at her position then quickly removed her arm from Arizona's waist.

"Sorry," Callie said as she sat up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sleepy head," Arizona said as she rubbed her eyes then ran a hand through her hair.

"Sleeping while sitting all night is not the best thing for the back," Callie said and chuckled a little as she got off the gurney and stretched.

"I agree," Arizona said as she followed suit and also began to stretch. "But it's okay, I didn't mind."

"Thanks for sitting with me last night."

"No thanks necessary, it was nice."

Callie smiled again, "Yeah, it was."

"Well I should go get cleaned up a bit," Arizona said. " I have rounds in," she looked at her watch, "a half hour."

"Yeah, I should go clean myself up too."

"I'll tale to you later then, hope you have a good day," Arizona said.

"You too."

After watching Arizona head down the hallway, Callie sighed then turned in the opposite direction. She needed coffee and she needed it now. After grabbing a cup at the coffee cart she went to the residents lounge to brush her hair and her teeth. Then made her way to the pit.

"Morning," she said to one of the nurses as she leaned up against the nurses station in the emergency room. It was still pretty early so there wasn't much happening. She was exhausted so she was enjoying the quiet while she could.

In the pediatrics wing, Arizona was also leaning against the nurse's station drinking coffee and enjoying the quiet. She had a slow day surgery wise and planned to catch up on paperwork because the few previous days had been busy. The only thing on her mind though was a certain brunette who had spent the night beside her. She had all these growing feelings for Callie, and she couldn't help it. 'We're just friends, she just needs friends. Don't be an idiot Arizona,' she told herself. It was no use, Callie's brown hair and big brown eyes, her wide beautiful smile, the way she took charge in surgery, the way she walked, the way she talked, Arizona liked all of it. And she definitely liked all of it as more than a friend.

After doing her morning rounds and finishing a complicated surgery, Arizona found herself on a bed in an on call room. For some reason she was exhausted, and when she started coughing and sneezing she realized she was getting sick. And she hated being sick. Her head hurt, her throat hurt, her body was achy. She had to go home, she was no use to anyone in this state. She reluctantly pulled herself up off the bed and squinted when she opened the door to the hallway. It was extremely well lit compared to the dimness of the on call room.

"Dr. Robbins," she heard someone call from behind her. She turned to find Dr. Bailey.

"Yes?"

"I have a surgery in 30 minutes on a 9 year old boy with a pretty severe bowel obstruction, I would love for you to scrub in."

Arizona sighed, the doctor standing before her seemed so eager this morning. Normally she would scrub in, but right now she felt like she could pass out and sleep forever.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey, but I'm actually," she paused to sneeze into her arm. "I'm on my way home."

"Oh," Dr Bailey replied. There were few surgeons she actually liked, few she wanted to learn from. Despite her perkiness, which Bailey usually found annoying, Arizona Robbins was one of them. She was disappointed that Arizona was turning down her offer.

"It's not because I don't want to," Arizona said. "It's just I seemed to have come down with quite the cold and I'm really not feeling too well at all."

"No problem, Dr. Robbins. Just thought I would ask. Hope you feel better soon."

After clearing a few days of her schedule and making sure she had coverage for her absence she headed home for a long nap. Arizona had worked a crazy amount of hours the past couple of weeks, so getting a few days off to get better was not a problem with the chief.

The next afternoon Callie stood by the surgical board and looked over all the assigned surgeries for the day. She noticed that nowhere on the board did it say Dr. Robbins. It must be her day off, but Callie wanted to say hi to her if she was in the hospital. The chief, Doctor Webber, came up beside her and admired the board.

"Good afternoon, Dr Torres," The Chief said.

"Dr. Webber," she said, acknowledging him. "It's a nice looking board."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. I see your not listed for the rest of the day, are you heading home?"

"I just have to check on a few patients and then yes, I am heading home."

They stood there in silence until Callie spoke again.

"Sir, is Dr. Robbins around today? I'd like to speak with her about something."

"Dr. Robbins will be away until the end of the week. She came down with a pretty bad cold and flu so it's taken her out of commission for a few days."

"Oh," Callie replied.

"Did you need to discuss something important? I'm sure the pediatric fellow on call could consult with you if needed."

"It's nothing that can't wait for her return."

"Alright then, have a good day Dr. Torres."

"You too sir."

The next thing Callie knew, she was standing outside Arizona's apartment door. It was like her instinct took over, she wanted to see how Arizona was doing and if she needed anything. She also hadn't seen the blonde in over 24 hours and she needed to see her. She was questioning herself while standing there; she didn't know how Arizona would feel about her just showing up. 'Just knock, Callie' she told herself. So she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**My plan is so try to have a new chapter up every couple of days, so far it's working but we'll see if it lasts. Anyways, enjoy!**

Callie waited a few seconds then knocked again and nothing happened.

"Arizona?" she said into the crack between door and doorframe.

"What?" she heard someone mumble from inside.

"It's Callie."

"Who?"

"Callie."

There was a silence again until Callie heard the door unlock and Arizona pulled it open. Callie took in Arizona's appearance. Her nose was red, and so were her eyes, and she looked pale. Her hair was pulled into a messy loose bun and she wore an oversized sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Callie," she said and sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

"The chief told me you were sick, I wanted to make sure you were okay, see if you needed anything."

"That's so nice, please come in. Ignore the mess, I kind of haven't had the energy to do anything."

Callie laughed. "Don't worry, my apartment isn't very clean either. You're sick, I have no excuse."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Callie said. "But I'll make it, you sit."

"You sure?"

"Yea, don't worry about it."

Heading into Arizona's kitchen, Callie looked around. It was big enough for there to be a small table with a few chairs around it in the middle. She saw a kettle on the stove, she picked it up then went to the sink and filled it with water. After turning on the stove and placing the kettle on a burner to let the water boil she looked around for tea. When she was last in Arizona's apartment, there had only been green tea. Arizona had since gotten a few boxes of assorted flavours of tea and had them all in a cupboard. She poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Arizona sitting with her legs crossed on the couch coughing and looking exhausted. Even when she was sick, Callie thought she was incredibly adorable.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked up. "Surprise me."

"Okay," Callie said as she smiled. It was hard not to smile when around Arizona.

The kettle screamed and Callie put two tea bags in mugs she had found in one of the cupboards. She poured water into both mugs then picked them up and went back into the living room.

"Mm, thank you," Arizona said as Callie handed her a mug.

"You're welcome, so how are you feeling?" Callie asked as she took a seat beside Arizona on the couch.

"Umm, lousy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't get sick often so when I do, it kind of hits me all at once. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Well do you need me to get you anything, milk or bread?"

"Oh no, Callie, it's okay."

"Arizona, there's a grocery store right down the street. I really don't mind at all."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright," Arizona said and smiled. "I do need some milk, and some more tissues and maybe some cough drops."

"Done. I'll just finish my tea then be on my way."

"Thanks Callie."

Callie put her hand on Arizona's arm and gave her an assuring grin. "It's really no problem."

Arizona shivered a little at the slight contact; there was a spark anytime she made contact with Callie. It was undeniable and as she sat there she found herself wondering if Callie felt it too.

"I've never had a friend before who has checked up on me like this."

"Get used to it," Callie said and laughed. "Because I'm a great friend."

Arizona could feel herself blushing and she hoped Callie couldn't tell.

"Yes, I'm learning quite quickly that you are indeed a great friend."

Callie drank her tea quickly then put her mug down on the coffee table and stood. "Okay, well I'll be back in probably twenty minutes."

"Thanks again Callie."

"You're more than welcome."

"Wait," Arizona said and stood as well.

"What?"

"Let me get my bag to give you some money."

"Arizona no, not necessary."

"Callie," Arizona said. "You're already going through the trouble of going out to get me some things. At least let me give you some money to pay for it."

"Sit your sick butt back down and finish your tea."

"But Cal-"

"Sit," Callie said, interrupting her. "It'll barely cost me anything. Don't worry about money."

"Fine, fine," Arizona said as she sat back down.

"I'll be back soon."

Callie left and Arizona sat alone in her living room. She layed down on the couch and sighed contently before closing her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Callie opened the door to Arizona's apartment, which she had left unlocked. She was about to say something but stopped herself when she saw Arizona looking so small curled up asleep on the couch. She watched her at the door for a little while and her heart swelled. She was really starting to have feelings for Arizona and there was nothing she could do about it. Quietly, Callie walked over to the kitchen and placed the bags she was holding on the counter. On top of what Arizona had asked her to buy she also got the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup. She decided to let Arizona sleep until she woke up on her own, and started making the soup. Once it started to cook, she pulled some paperwork out of her bag and sat down at the small table that sat in the kitchen. Arizona sleeping gave Callie some quiet time away from the hospital to get some work done.

A little over an hour later, Arizona stirred. She blinked and looked around the room. She rubbed her eyes then sat up and stretched. She glanced at the clock on the wall then noticed a delicious smell coming from her kitchen. She got up and followed the aroma. She stopped when she saw the back of a brunette who was sitting at her kitchen table writing, she also saw a pot of something on the stove.

Callie heard the blonde get up and suddenly felt eyes on her. She turned to find a sleepy Arizona standing in the doorway.

"You're awake," Callie said.

"You're still here."

"Yeah," Callie said and looked around then back at Arizona. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," Arizona said and took a seat opposite Callie at the table.

"I made you some soup..."

Arizona looked at the pot on the stove again. "You made me soup?"

Callie glanced down shyly. "Yeah, well I always like soup when I'm sick and I was at the store and saw everything I needed to make it so I thought why not."

Arizona smiled widely, her trademark dimples on display. Arizona's smile was officially Callie's favourite smile.

"You could have woken me up when you got back."

"You looked so relaxed and comfortable. Besides, I had to make the soup and I also had some paperwork to do so it's okay."

"I just get so tired when I'm sick, I hate it."

Callie got up and opened a cupboard she learned had bowls and plates inside, she pulled out two bowls then opened a drawer and got two spoons. She filled each bowl with some soup and placed one bowl with a spoon in front of Arizona then sat down with her own.

"This might make you feel a little better," Callie said.

Arizona put a spoonful of the soup in her mouth and she swallowed slowly. The warmth of it was wonderful, and it tasted amazing.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Wow Callie, this is delicious. You made this from scratch?"

Callie nodded. "It's a recipe I learned growing up. My parents were great cooks."

"It's so good, like really good. Don't tell my mother if you ever meet her, but this might beat her homemade soup and that's saying something."

Laughter filled the small kitchen as both women continued to eat and talk. It was so easy and comfortable and both doctors realized that it had been a long time since they had a friendship like the one that was currently blossoming.

A couple hours later, long after their soup was finished and they had migrated back into the living room, Callie noticed the time and also how drained Arizona was looking.

"I should probably get going," Callie said.

"Really?" Arizona asked then looked at the clock and realized how long Callie had stayed with her today. "Wow, I hadn't realized time had gone by so quickly."

"Turns out we had a lot to talk about," Callie said with a smile.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you today Callie, it was nice to not be alone. And I really appreciate you getting me some groceries, and making me soup. Neither of which were things you had to do."

"Arizona, you make it sound like it was a chore. I had a good time too, now I want you to take some medicine and sleep away your cold."

"That's definitely my plan."

Callie stood up and made her way to the apartment door. Arizona followed suit and they both stood idly.

"Call me if you need anything alright?" Callie asked. "I mean it."

Without even thinking, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her into a tight hug. Callie quickly breathed in the blonde then smiled to herself just as Arizona pulled back.

"Thanks again."

"You are very welcome, now go, rest up."

"I will, I'll see you later."

Arizona opened the door and Callie stepped out into the hallway.

"Bye," Callie said one more time then headed for the elevator.

Lingering in the doorway for a little longer, Arizona watched Callie for a second then closed her apartment door.

A couple days later Arizona was back at the hospital, she arrived earlier than necessary and decided she'd get some charting done while enjoying her daily morning caffeine in the attending's lounge. She opened the door and found the room to be empty and quiet aside from someone asleep in their scrubs on a couch in the far corner. Arizona noticed it was Callie almost instantly but wasn't going to wake her. She found it odd that Callie wasn't in an on call room or the residents lounge. The room was dimly lit; the blinds on the window were down which left little light coming through. Arizona sat in a chair closest to the door and turned on a small table lamp beside her and got to work. A little over an hour later she closed the last folder that sat on her lap and stretched out her arms just as she heard a mumble come from the sleeping doctor on the couch on the other side of the room.

Callie stirred and rolled onto her back so she was facing the ceiling. She slowly opened her eyes. Blinking to adjust to the light and the room, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi..." she said as she noticed Arizona sitting on a chair by the door. "Arizona, hi."

"Morning," Arizona said and smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" Callie asked.

"I got here early and had to fill out some paperwork, I wanted somewhere quiet. And I could ask you the same question."

"I was so tired last night I just kind of ended up here. It's not the first time i've slept in here. No one usually minds. What time is it?"

Arizona glanced at the watch on her wrist. "8:30."

"Shit," Callie said as she got up and smoothed out her scrubs, which were askew from sleeping in them. "I've gotta go get ready for rounds."

Arizona followed suit and stood as well. She gathered all her files and her now empty coffee cup. "Yeah, so do I."

"Are you feeling better?" Callie asked as they left the lounge and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"I am, thanks," Arizona said and flashed Callie a dimpled smile. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. Once the doors closed, they both pressed buttons for their desired floors.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Do you have a busy day today?"

Callie shook her head. "Not really, yesterday was crazy. Today shouldn't be bad though. But now that I've said that, I probably jinxed it."

Arizona laughed. "I think you'll be okay, and even if it does get busy, I know you'll be fine. Did you want to meet for lunch later if we both have time?"

"I would love to."

The elevator came to a stop at Arizona's floor and the doors opened. Arizona smiled again. "Awesome, I'll see you later then."

Callie watched the blonde surgeon exit the elevator and head down the hallway and thought about how Arizona was probably the only adult she knew who used the word 'awesome' in common conversation and completely meant it.

The morning had gone quickly, and both Callie and Arizona had been keeping track of the clock. Neither had admitted to the other yet, but lately the time they spent together was the best part of the day. Callie walked into the cafeteria and searched for Arizona. She spotted her with a tray in her hands lining up to get her food. She made her way over to the lineup and picked up a tray then stood beside her.

"Hello," Callie said.

Arizona turned. "Callie, hi!"

The perkiness of the blonde doctor never went unnoticed by Callie, she liked it, it always helped to lift her spirit.

"So what looks good for lunch today?" Callie asked.

"Uhm, absolutely nothing? I've learned that the food here is not the greatest, so I usually just go for a salad and some juice."

Callie nodded. "That's probably what I'll get too."

Once they got their food they sat down at an empty table they started to talk about how their mornings were and what kinds of cases they were working on. Out of the corner of her eye, Callie could see Mark Sloan watching them from a table across the cafeteria.

Arizona noticed Callie's gaze and turned around but Mark had focused his attention back to the people he was eating lunch with.

"Who were you looking at?" Arizona asked.

Callie sighed. "Dr. Sloan."

"Why?"

"Because he was staring at us and it was getting on my nerves."

"Is there a reason for him to be staring?"

"Remember how not long ago he tried asking me out on a date?"

Arizona already knew Callie was gay, she told her. She knew that Callie wouldn't date mark, but the thought of someone asking Callie out made her a little jealous. She had no right to be jealous, and yet she was.

"Yes, I remember."

Callie took a sip from the bottle of juice that she had then explained. "Well ever since then I've found him watching me," she stopped for a second. "Or now that I think about it, watching us."

"Watching you and me?" Arizona asked as she felt her cheeks blush a little and hoped that Callie didn't notice.

"Yeah, and it's annoying. If it happens again I'm going to say something."

Was Arizona being friendlier with Callie then she needed to be? Were people noticing something between them that might look like more than friendship? Arizona was a friendly person who liked conversation and was certain that some of the pediatric nurses knew she was gay, and something like that was bound to get around. Did Mark know she was gay and now he thought her and Callie were together because of the amount of time they spent together?

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Hmm what?"

"You kind of zoned out for a second."

"Right, I guess I did, sorry about that."

"It's okay, but like I was saying. If I catch him staring at us again I'm not going to let it slide."

The pager attached to the pocket on Arizona's lab coat started to beep and she was a little relieved that she had to go. It was a good escape from the conversation.

She pulled it off and looked at it. "Well, duty calls," she said with a smile.

"Of course, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Definitely."

Arizona left Callie at the table, and was off with her thought's. She should just tell Callie she was gay. She didn't want her finding out from someone else, but she didn't just want to blurt it out. Part of her was fearful that if and when Callie did find out, she would be hurt because Arizona hadn't felt like she trusted her enough to tell her. Callie needed a friend, someone supportive, a friendship with her was better than a failed relationship that left things awkward and uncomfortable between them. Besides, Callie probably didn't even like her anyways. She decided to stop over thinking things and just dive into medicine for the rest of the day. Right now that was all she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is the longest chapter yet, and I think it's one you'll enjoy. I definitely enjoyed writing it.**

"Good morning Dr. Torres," Mark said as he appeared beside Callie at the coffee cart on the main floor.

"Great," Callie mumbled to herself. She turned to face him and plastered on a fake smile. "Dr. Sloan, always a pleasure," she said as she paid for her cup of coffee then turned to walk away.

Much to her dismay, Mark followed her as she made her way up the stairs to the walkway on the second floor that looked out over the lobby of the hospital.

"I have a question for you," Mark said.

Callie stopped dead in her tracks, annoyance flowing through her. "What?"

"You and blondie…" Mark replied.

"I assume you're referring to Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah, her."

"What's your question Dr. Sloan?"

Mark took a sip of his coffee then smiled. "I was just curious about something."

Callie was losing her patience. "Curious about what?"

"Well you know," he said in a very nonchalant way. "You're a lady lover, and she's a lady lover…the two of you ever do some lady loving together?"

If it weren't for the fact that Callie was stunned, the first thing out of her mouth would have been the words 'You are such a pig', but instead she said nothing.

Mark came to the conclusion that maybe Callie didn't know where Arizona stood regarding her sexuality, and simply smiled to himself, shook his head and walked away.

So Arizona was gay, why hadn't she told Callie? The thought was running through the brunette's head. There had to be a reason, Callie was open about her sexuality with Arizona, why wasn't that openness reciprocated? But then Callie thought, the topic of Arizona's dating life had never come up in conversation. There was no need for Arizona to talk about it. Callie wanted to know, Callie needed to know. Despite having only known Arizona for a short period of time, they had grown close and Callie had feelings for Arizona that went far past friendship. Maybe Arizona felt the same way.

The day went on without Callie and Arizona seeing each other, it ended up being a busy day. They both had lots of cases, Callie spending most of the day in the pit and Arizona spending most of it in the operating room.

It was late evening when Arizona scrubbed out of her last surgery for the day. She didn't know if Callie would be there, but Arizona had adopted the ritual that most of the doctors at Seattle Grace had of going to Joe's after work for a drink. Even though she had only been a few times, she liked it. After changing out of her scrubs and back into her street clothes she grabbed her bag and headed across the street to the bar.

"Hey Joe," she said as she slid onto a barstool.

"Dr. Robbins, how are you tonight?" the bartender and owner asked her politely.

"I'm fine thanks, could I get a glass of white wine?" Arizona asked.

"Sure thing," Joe said as he finished making a few other peoples drinks then poured her a glass and set it in front of her.

A few of Arizona's other colleagues from work showed up and Arizona ended up moving to a booth with them to chat about their day's. Arizona had befriended a few of the nurses, considering she saw them pretty much every day, it was hard not too.

Callie walked into the bar about an hour after Arizona had arrived. She spotted her instantly when she walked in but made no attempt to go and talk to her. Instead she made a beeline for the farthest corner of the bar when there was a vacant stool. She was kind of hidden by a few tables and hoped that Arizona couldn't spot her.

"Hi Callie," Joe asked as he rubbed down the bar top in front of her with a cloth.

"Hey Joe," Callie said.

"What can I get you tonight?"

She sighed. "The usual please."

Not even a minute later two shots of tequila were placed in front of her. In the blink of an eye the first shot glass was empty, the alcohol now sliding down Callie's throat.

"Something on your mind?" Joe asked.

"Nope," she replied. He eyed her curiously, a smile on his face.

"Okay, fine, yes something is on my mind."

Callie cast a glance across the bar to the blonde doctor whose head was tilted back in laughter. Joe looked over at Arizona after Callie had.

"Something or someone?"

Callie picked up her second shot of tequila and put it to her lips. She tilted her head back and poured it into her mouth then swallowed. It was strong, just the way she liked it.

After looking back towards Arizona one more time, Callie decided she needed to get some air and just clear her head. What Mark told her shouldn't matter, but it did. She liked Arizona, a lot. But if she just flat out said that to her, things would get messy. Feelings were messy, which is why she tried to avoid them.

"I've gotta go," Callie said as she pulled some bills out of her pocket and placed them on the bar top. "Thanks for the shots Joe."

"Anytime Callie," Joe said as she got up and headed for the door.

Across the bar, Arizona spotted Callie zipping up her leather jacket and pulling open the door to the bar. Arizona found it weird that she was leaving instead of coming. She hadn't even noticed her come in.

"Excuse me guys," Arizona said to the people she was sitting with as she walked across the bar and out into the cool Seattle night. Callie lived just a few blocks down the street from the bar so if she was going home she couldn't be far. Arizona spotted her and ran to catch up.

"Callie," Arizona called out to get her attention. "Callie!"

She heard her name being called so she stopped and turned around just as Arizona caught up to her.

"Hey," Arizona said.

"Hi."

"Were you at Joe's?"

"Uh, yeah I was."

"Didn't you see me in there?"

Callie racked her brain for an excuse; she didn't want to lie to Arizona so she just chose the truth.

"I saw you."

"Oh," Arizona said, frowning a little. "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"You looked busy, you were in the middle of a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt."

"You should have interrupted, I like the people from work, but you know I like talking to you more," Arizona said and smiled. She crossed her arms and held them close to her chest. It was cold and she was wishing she had grabbed her jacket when she left.

"Sorry," Callie said.

Arizona noticed Callie was acting weird, she was quiet and it seemed like she was avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine," Callie answered quickly.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Arizona uncrossed her arms and put her hands in her pockets. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know what it was.

"Did something happen at work today?"

"Nope."

"Are you mad at me, did I do something?"

"Look, Arizona, I'm tired, I just want to go home and get some sleep."

Arizona shook her head. "No, I want to know if I did something."

Finally Callie spit it out. "It's not what you did Arizona, it's what you didn't do."

Arizona was very confused. "What I didn't do?"

"Yes, I had to find out from Mark Sloan, which might be the worst part. I'm not angry or anything, I mean why would I be? I have no right. I just wish you had told me when I told you because-"

Arizona cut her off, it all clicked. Mark knew about her and told Callie. "Because what Callie? If I told you, what would have happened?"

Before Arizona even had time to think, Callie's lips were pressed against hers. It surprised her at first and she stood still, but when Callie put her hand on her cheek, she relaxed and placed her hands on Callie's hips. Callie ran her tongue across Arizona's lip, asking a silent question.

The blonde parted her lips slightly and the kiss became more passionate. Finally the need for air took precedence and they pulled apart from each other.

"Wow," Arizona breathed out.

"Double wow," Callie replied.

Blue eyes met brown ones and a wide smile appeared on each of their faces.

"I don't really know what to say," Arizona said.

"I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that, it's just I've..well i've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Believe me, i've wanted to do the same thing."

"So what now then?" Callie asked.

"Well since I'm outed," Arizona said and decided to take a chance and just be honest. "I guess I can tell you that I like you, and based on that kiss, you like me to?"

They both felt like schoolgirls again, a bit shy and scared to admit their feelings. Callie nodded nervously.

"I do like you…a lot."

"Then I have a question for you."

"What's the question?"

"Wait," Arizona said and took a step back. "I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have because of this. You're too important to me to do that Callie."

"Arizona, this is important to me too," Callie said. She understood where Arizona was coming from, but needed her to know she shouldn't be afraid of what might be lost and instead focus on what might be gained. "You're important to me, and I think you're amazing. So much so, that I want more then friendship with you. I'm not worried about anything. You shouldn't be either."

After thinking about it for a second, Arizona chose to go with her heart. Callie was standing in front of her saying it would be okay, so she had no reason to not trust her. This time it was Arizona who leaned in and kissed Callie. It was a soft short kiss, but still perfect.

"Callie Torres, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

The beeping of her alarm clock pulled her out of slumber. Groaning, she rolled over towards her bedside table and blindly searched for the clock until her hand found it and she pressed the off button. She sank down lower into her bed and pulled the blankets up over her head. She had forgotten to turn the alarm off the night before and should have never been woken up as early as she was.

Having the morning off was a welcomed rarity, sleeping in was one of her favourite things to do. Callie let out a deep breath and smiled as the events from the night before played out in her head. Arizona liked her; she liked Arizona. They both knew how the other felt and that was a good thing. Arizona asked her on a date, albeit after a bit of a falter and moment of panic. The sound of Arizona's voice in her head asking her out made her feel all gooey and warm inside. Her answer was instantly yes. Callie sighed and licked her chapped morning lips, lips that were pressed against the blonde surgeons the night before. Their date was planned for later that evening, after both doctors were done with their days at the hospital.

After being lazy and getting stuff done around her apartment, as well as preparing for her date with Arizona, Callie made her way to Seattle Grace. She had a light day, thankfully. The butterflies in her stomach would not settle down and it made focusing on work a little difficult.

"Someone seems happy today," Mark said as he suddenly appeared next to Callie who was looking over the O.R board.

"I am happy."

"I take it things with your lady friend are headed in the right direction?"

"Yes, " Callie said. "Things with her are headed in the right direction, not that it's any of your business."

"You're welcome," Mark said and began to walk away.

"Excuse me?"

Mark stopped and looked back at Callie. "Well I mean, if I hadn't talked to you about her yesterday, who knows where you guys would be right now."

"So what, you expect a thank you?"

A smile appeared on Mark's face. "Nope, just an invite to the wedding."

Callie couldn't help but laugh a little at Mark's statement. Out of nowhere she got this strange feeling that maybe her and Mark could become friends. She turned her attention back to the O.R board. She spotted Arizona's name and noticed she would be finishing up a surgery in operating room three soon. Since she was already in her scrubs and had a bit time before she had to be anywhere she decided to go up to the gallery and observe the end of Arizona's surgery.

The gallery had a few open seats and Callie slid inside and sat in one of the seats closest to the big glass window that overlooked the operating room. Down below Arizona worked diligently along with the help of a resident who was a couple years below Callie, Alex Karev. Twenty minutes later, Arizona informed Alex that he could close and Callie watched her disappear into the scrub room. Callie's pager vibrated on her hip and after reading it she left the gallery to get to a consult.  
Arizona had told Callie the date would be that night but never gave her any information besides that. Callie was in the resident's lounge changing out of her scrubs when she heard her phone beep. She picked it up off the bench to read the text message she got.

_I'll be at your apartment at 8, get ready to be romanced. – A_

Nervous was not something Callie usually felt, but it had been a long time since she had been on a date. Let alone a date with a gorgeous woman who made her heart flutter. She gathered her things and headed home, she had no idea what she was going to wear but she wanted to make sure she looked good for Arizona.

All of her dresses and nice blouses we're thrown around her room, it was a bit of a disaster. She changed outfits 7 times and still wasn't sure about her final choice. Not knowing what the date entailed made it hard to dress appropriately. After doing her hair and makeup, both of which were just subtle enough to make it seem like she wasn't trying too hard, Callie settled on a pair of dark jeans and a red blouse. She wore black boots and since it was a bit of a chilly evening she also had her trusty leather jacket. At 5 to 8 there was a light knock on her apartment door. Callie took one last minute to look herself over in the mirror by her front door then took a deep breath. She unlocked it and pulled it open to find a beaming Arizona who was holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Arizona also had on jeans, but she was wearing a blue sweater that seemed to make her eyes sparkle even more then they normally did. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls that framed her face.

"You look beautiful," Callie said.

A blush appeared on Arizona's face and she looked down at her feet to hide her bashful smile.

"Thank you Callie."

Looking back up, Arizona's eyes met the deep brown ones of Callie's. "You look beautiful as well, and...these are for you. I didn't know what kind you liked so I just picked the ones I thought were the prettiest."

"These are lovely, thank you," Callie said as she took the flowers. "But you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"I want to put these in water, come inside. It will just take a minute."

Callie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase that sat on top of the fridge; she couldn't remember the last time she had needed to use it.

"So," Callie said as she cut off parts of the stems of the flowers and filled the vase up with water. "Can I have a hint as to what we might be doing tonight?"

Arizona shook her head. "Nope, sorry but it's a surprise. You'll know once we get there."

"Is what I'm wearing okay? I mean I didn't know what we would be doing so I didn't want to dress too fancy or too casual. I figured somewhere in the middle would be nice because then it wouldn't matter and it is a bit cool outside so I've got to wear my jacket otherwise I'll probably be cold."

The entire time Callie was speaking, Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of her. The rambling was adorable and very endearing. She didn't think the brunette could get any cuter but she was wrong.

"Callie," Arizona said with a slight tone of amusement.

"What?" Callie said, being brought out of her ramble.

"What you're wearing is perfect."

Her lips turned up into a smile. "Good. Then I'm ready if you are?"

"I'm definitely ready. Let's go."

Arizona's car was parked out front of Callie's apartment building. The blonde wanted to be chivalrous and gentlemanly so she held the passenger side door open for Callie then scooted around to the driver's side and got in.

"So," Callie said once they were on the road. "How was your day today?"

"Not bad, it wasn't very busy which was fine with me. Had one surgery then a bunch of consults in the pit but that was about it. How was yours? I know you got to sleep in and enjoy some time off. I'm jealous of that."

Callie laughed. "Yeah well I milked it, my place was a mess and I needed the extra time. It's a rare thing for me to have time off."

"You're a 5th year resident, you should be used to that by now."

"I am, which is why I savour my free time."

"Do you go out a lot? I remember you saying you weren't big into socializing."

"I'm not. I mean, I don't have a lot of…well friends."

Arizona couldn't understand why, she would admit though that the brunette did have a bit of hard shell, but she was learning that cracking that hard exterior was the best decision someone could make. Callie was a caring, kind, and beautiful person with a lot to offer.

"People don't know what they're missing," Arizona said with a wide smile and glanced at Callie.

"I think they do, I've been at the hospital for quite a while now and I think some people might be afraid of me. And I get it, I'm not always warm and I don't go out of my way to be friendly."

"You did for me."

"What?"

"When I was sick, you went out of your way to check on me. You bought me groceries and made me soup."

"You were different," Callie said.

"Why was I different?"

"Because you meant more to me than any friend i've ever had."

Arizona blushed at Callie's honest confession. She didn't really know what to say in response to it.

"And," Callie said with a smile. "It's all part of my plan."

An infectious laugh left the blonde's mouth and Callie loved that sound. Knowing she was the cause of it made her so happy.

"And what may I ask is this plans of yours?"

"That's need to know information and you are not privy to that information just yet."

"Fair enough, I suppose I'll find out eventually."

They pulled into the parking lot of a cute little diner that looked like it was right out of the 50's.

"This place is so adorable Arizona, " Callie said.

"First part of the date, dinner!" Arizona said as she jumped out of the car to go open Callie's door. Once they were seated and had looked over the menu for a few minutes, an older waitress came over with a cheerful expression and a voice to match.

"Hi there ladies, what can I getcha?"

"Hmm, I'll get a cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milshake," Arizona said.

Callie looked over the menu for another few seconds then closed it. "You know what? That sounds delicious, I'll get the same thing. "

"Alrighty then, you're food'll be out in a jiff and I'll grab you girls your milkshakes."

"Thank you," Callie and Arizona said in unison.

"I didn't even know places like this still existed, " Callie said after the waitress left the table.

"Neither did I. And I won't lie, being in a new place makes it hard to plan things to do, because you have no idea what there even is to do," Arizona said and laughed a little bit. "I had to ask around."

They ate their meal and talked and laughed and everything felt so easy, like they had known each other for years. Both Callie and Arizona wore smiles the entire time, they stole glances at one another and made jokes. When the bill came Arizona reached into her bag to get her wallet when Callie stopped her.

"No way."

"No way what?"

"You went through the trouble to plan all of this, let me pay.

"Excuse me, but I asked you on this date, I'm paying and there's nothing you can do about it."

With a sigh, Callie backed down. "Fine but I'm getting the next one."

Mentally, Arizona patted herself on the back for doing a good job with date planning and making Callie happy enough to talk about a second date.

Before they knew it they were back out on the road and headed to part two of the date.

Okay, we've been driving for a while, where are we going now?"

"Part two."

"There's a part two?"

"Of course there is, and actually, we're here," Arizona said as she turned onto a dirt road and pulled up beside a little ticket booth. She said a few words to a man and handed over some money then kept driving. Callie still had no idea what was happening, she hadn't seen any signs that gave her any clues, but she just went along with it. They drove a little farther until the small road opened up into a field. They pulled up beside an assortment of other cars and in front of them sat a big blank screen.

"You brought me to a drive in theatre?" Callie asked as she surveyed their surroundings.

"Yeah…I mean is this okay? We can go somewhere else. I just heard about this place, they play a bunch of old movies here once in a while and I thought it might be something interesting to do."

"This is great Arizona!"

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent sure, I haven't been to a drive in since I was a kid."

Reaching to the passenger's seats in the back, Arizona grabbed a bag. She placed it on her lap then brought out of some of its contents.

"Because this place is small and only does this every so often, they don't have a snack bar or anything so I just picked up a bunch of movie theatre-ish stuff for us."

Callie could tell Arizona was excited about the whole thing, she had clearly put a lot of thought into the date and was glad that her choice of activity was going over well.

"I got a bag of popcorn, not as a good as real movie theatre popcorn but still, what's a movie without popcorn? I also got some M&M's and then just some bottles of pop, but also water in case you didn't want pop."

Arizona looked down at the snacks on her lap then at Callie expectantly.

"If you don't like these, we can always drive back to one of the convenience stores we passed on the way and pick up something different? The movie doesn't start for a little while."

Callie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. "I like all of it, thank you."

"Yay!" Arizona said excitedly. "This will be good then, I think they're playing Breakfast At Tiffany's tonight. Have you ever seen it?"

"No actually, I haven't. But I've always wanted to."

"I think you'll like it, I'm not a huge fan of older movies but I've always really liked this one."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

After some talk about movies and other things, the projector located behind the rows of cars started up and splayed the opening sequence of the film onto the screen so Arizona turned her radio dial to the station that played the audio.

They both watched the movie in almost silence, each enthralled by the story, but also by each other. Callie would turn her head to the left a little to see Arizona's lips moving in time with some of the lines from the movie. And Arizona would turn her head to the right a little to see the light from the screen reflected in Callie's big brown eyes. The snacks sat in the console between them and they would both occasionally reach down to grab some popcorn or their drink. At one point they reached down at the same time and their hands brushed together. Arizona left her hand on top of the bag of popcorn and Callie ran her thumb over her soft skin for a few seconds before they both pulled their hands away. They felt like teenagers on their first date.

"That was a good movie," Callie said as the screen in front of them faded to black and she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Arizona said and packed up their snacks and drinks then put the bag on the back seat. She started up her car again and pulled out of the field and then back onto the main road.

"Callie?" Arizona asked as the brunette looked out the window and watched the nighttime scenery pass by.

"Hm?"

"Is your name short for anything? I've always wondered."

"It is, but you're never going to know."

The blonde furrowed her brow and hid her disappointment with a shrug of her shoulders. "Alright, I was just curious."

"It's not because I don't want you to know, it's just because I hate my full name and have always hated my full name. I don't like people knowing it because then they use it."

"Oh," Arizona said. "Well that makes sense I guess."

"Calliope," Callie said barely loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"Sorry what was that?"

"It's Calliope. Callie is short for Calliope."

Such a beautiful name, Arizona thought. It matched her perfectly.

"Calliope," Arizona said.

For the first time ever, Callie didn't mind the sound of her full name. She always hated the way it rolled off people's tongues when they said it. Anyone who ever knew it always said it like it just didn't fit properly. But not Arizona, for some reason when it rolled off her tongue, she wanted to hear it again and again.

"I like it," Arizona stated so simply. "It's a very pretty name."

"Your turn, how do get stuck with a name like Arizona? Are your parents from there or something?"

"Nope, nowhere even close actually. I'm named after the battleship, the USS Arizona. My grandfather was on it when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour. I was named in memory of him and his actions that day. He saved 19 men before he lost his own life."

"So your name is like a badge of honour."

No one had ever put it that way before. Arizona had never really liked her name. Kids used to tease her about it and they never really understood it as a name. She never really understood it either until she was old enough to appreciate the story behind it.

"Yeah, I guess it is isn't it?"

They pulled up in front of Callie's apartment building and sat silently for a minute until Callie broke the tension.

"Thank you for tonight Arizona, I needed it. It was wonderful."

"Well I think you're wonderful, and you deserved a good night."

"Walk with me up to my door?"

"Of course."

One last time Arizona got out to open Callie's door then they headed up to her apartment.

"This is me," Callie said as a feeling of sadness washed over her. She didn't want the date to end because she loved every second she had gotten to spend with Arizona.

The blonde took a step forward so they were standing closer, and she brushed some hair behind Callie's ear then looked into her brown eyes.

"It wasn't a good date unless there's a goodnight kiss right?" Arizona said softly.

"Right," Callie replied and swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat. Part of her had been thinking about the promise of a kiss at the end of the date all night, because the blonde's lips against hers had felt so good the first time they kissed.

Arizona leaned in and Callie could feel the blonde's breath tickle her skin for a moment until their lips were pressed together. The taste of Arizona was one she never wanted to forget, and she wanted to memorize the way their lips felt melded together. Like two puzzle pieces that fit exactly the way they should.

Her lips parted when she felt Arizona run her tongue lightly across her bottom lip, and their kiss grew with passion. Arizona placed her hand on the small of Callie's back to pull them even closer together. Callie reached one of her hands up and tangled it in soft blonde locks. Finally they both pulled away slowly, needing to breathe.

"That was…" Callie said, not being able to really find words.

"Amazing," Arizona said to finish Callie's sentence.

"It definitely was."

"I enjoyed spending time with you tonight Callie. You were the best date I've ever been on," Arizona said, almost as a whisper because they were still so close and there was no need to speak louder.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Arizona's eyes were so blue and Callie felt like she could get lost in them. She was feeling so many things, and she knew this was how life was supposed to be, it felt right. Everything about Arizona was right.

Arizona pressed her lips lightly against Callie's one last time then took a step back.

"Goodnight Calliope, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie said happily, almost hazily so in return.

The night was over and Callie stood in her kitchen staring at the flowers Arizona got her with a stupid smile on her face, while Arizona sat in her car down below thinking about badly she wanted to run back upstairs and kiss Callie again.

One date, they had been on one date and already they both knew they were hooked. They were slowly becoming addicted to each other, like a drug they couldn't and didn't want to quit.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love that you guys are liking this story, thank you again for reading! **

Arizona stood in line at the coffee cart on the main floor of the hospital three days later. She hadn't seen much of Callie since their date because both their schedules had been crazy. A lot of her time since the date had been spent thinking about the brown haired beauty, the one that never seemed to vacate her mind. Arizona was definitely not complaining, because they were all good thoughts. Some of them were very, very good thoughts. She felt someone come up close behind her and knew who it was without having to turn around. It was exactly the person she was hoping she'd see.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins," she heard Callie whisper into her ear and then she felt a soft quick kiss on her neck just below.

"And what a good morning it is," Arizona said as she turned to face Callie who looked as lovely as ever.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, better now that you're here though."

Callie blushed a little at the sappy statement. She was never one for fluffy or overly romantic, until Arizona came along. Now she loved anything that came out of the blonde's mouth.

They made it to the front of the line and each ordered a cup of coffee. Callie paid for their cups, despite Arizona's protest.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Callie asked.

"Not yet, why?"

"Well, I have this apartment that has a nice kitchen and I thought maybe I could make a nice meal for this blonde doctor I know. But I'm not sure if she's interested."

Arizona smiled and took Callie's hand in hers and entwined their fingers. "She's interested, she's definitely interested."

"Good," Callie said with a sparkling smile. "Can you let her know that I'm off work at 6 and she can come over anytime after that?"

"I will make sure to tell her," Arizona said and they both laughed a little.

"Perfect," Callie said. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Yes, see you tonight."

Later that day Arizona was filling out some charts when one of the new pediatric nurses came strolling down the hallway right in her direction. The new nurse was friendly, almost too friendly. She had started a week before and since then found every excuse she had to talk to the surgeon.

"Dr. Robbins, how are you today?" the nurse said as she slid up beside her.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

This was a conversation Arizona really didn't want to have but she didn't like to be rude so she went along with it. The nurse was cute; she had nice brown hair and green eyes. They were attribute's Arizona could certainly appreciate. But no one held a flame to Callie. Callie was a vision.

"I'm okay, been busy today so far."

"I know, it's been a bit hectic."

"Yeah. So listen…I was wondering if you were free to grab a drink tonight, or maybe some food? I mean we can do anything."

And there it is, Arizona thought. She had felt it coming, she knew by the way the nurse spoke and acted . It wasn't a nice feeling to have to turn someone down, but when you had a gorgeous Latina that you were totally infatuated by planning to make a home cooked meal that night for you, there was no other choice.

Arizona didn't want to hurt the poor girl; she had to find a way to let her down lightly, she just had to be straightforward and simple.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually not available."

The nurse didn't seem phased by the answer, she still seemed like there was possibility.

"What about tomorrow night? I get off early."

Even though Arizona had only been seeing Callie for well, three days, she thought people around the hospital would already know about them because of how quickly gossip spread but apparently not that quickly.

"I apologize, I wasn't quite clear enough. I'm seeing someone right now," Arizona said, figuring that was the easiest thing to say.

"I didn't…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean had I known..."

Arizona put her hand on the nurse's arm to try and put her more at ease. "It's fine, it's new. But it's a thing, that could grow into a bigger thing and I'm committed."

"Right, well I'll um...I'll see you later Dr. Robbins."

That would maybe be a fun story to tell Callie that night over dinner. Dinner was something she was really looking forward to. Callie and her, alone in Callie's apartment. Maybe drinking some wine, and then getting cozy together on the couch, then slowly getting more and more cozy. Whoa, Arizona told herself. Stop thinking about going there, you've only been on one date. No matter how attractive Callie is, or how many times you've already thought about it, it's way to soon. Arizona felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled her cell phone out to check her messages.

_How's your day going? I can't wait for tonight, I hope you like pasta. – C_

_It's going well, and me neither. I do like pasta, especially if it's as delicious as your soup was. – A_

_Trust me when I say, it's even better then my soup. See you tonight. – C_

_I trust you. - A_

Arizona started watching the clock, counting down the time until she could leave the hospital and go prepare for her evening with Callie. Time seemed to be going so slowly and she hated it. It was like the world wanted to make her feel like she'd be waiting forever, and it was working. Eventually the day dwindled down and she could go home. She had never changed out of her scrubs so quickly, she was eager to say the least.

Once she got home, she quickly shed herself of her work clothes. She pulled open her closet doors and stood staring at what hung on the hangers before her. For fifteen minutes she stood in only her bra and underwear, having a silent debate with herself over what she was going to wear. A black dress that she could never remember wearing before caught her eye and she pulled it out and laid it across her bed. It was nice, with a zip up on the side. It wasn't too short, but it was just short enough. It would also show enough of her chest to grab someone's attention, specifically Callie's.

"This will have to do," Arizona said aloud. She pulled the dress on and zipped it up. Next she went into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She brushed through her already curly hair so it hung a bit looser down to her shoulders, then put a little bit of eye shadow and liner on. Lastly, she put on a thin coating of light red lipstick that went well with her skin tone. Even if was just dinner at Callie's, she wanted to look nice. Checking the time on her phone and then giving herself one last look over in the full-length mirror on her closet door, she grabbed her purse along with her jacket and keys and headed to Callie's.

Meanwhile, Callie was going frantic. She knew Arizona would probably show up soon and wasn't really ready. She put on black pants and a red button down blouse with the sleeves folded up to her elbows. She quickly put on a little makeup then went to finish making the meal. It was a fairly simple meal, one she had made many times before. It was an easy fettuccine alfredo that she always thought tasted very good. She had also gotten some chicken to grill, which would go on top and fresh parmesan cheese. Callie had just finished setting the table when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and her jaw almost dropped. Standing before her was Arizona wearing a dress that fit her perfectly. Callie ran her eyes up and down her figure and swallowed.

"Arizona, you look…wow."

"Hi Calliope, you look pretty wow yourself."

They stood in the doorway looking at each other with nothing but admiration and building sexual tension.

"Please, come inside," Callie finally said to break the silence. "Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked as they stood in the kitchen.

"Wine would be great, thanks."

"Red or white?" Callie asked as she took two wine glasses out of a cupboard.

"White, please."

"Here you go," Callie said as she poured the wine into Arizona's glass.

"Thank you, it smells great in here by the way."

"Not to brag, but my kitchen always smells good. I love to cook."

Arizona smiled and took a sip of her wine. "I believe that, your soup was pretty great evidence."

The pasta, sauce, and chicken were all finished cooking so she got both plates from the table and put them on the counter beside the stove. After plating the food and sprinkling some of the fresh cheese on top she put them back on the table.

"Shall we eat?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and followed her to the table. "Callie, this looks amazing."

"Thanks, but try it first and then let me know," Callie replied with a laugh.

Putting a forkful of the pasta into her mouth, a soft moan escaped her lips. It was delicious, and definitely better then the soup. Callie took a sip of her wine and watched as Arizona enjoyed her first bite of the meal. It seemed to be going over well. And the moan didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't think I'm a bad cook, but compared to this I'm terrible," Arizona said.

"Please, I don't believe that. I'm sure you're a great cook."

"Not as great as you, this is so tasty."

After taking a bite herself, Callie had to agree with Arizona. Even though she had made this dish many times before, this time it was especially good.

"You're right, I've outdone myself."

"See? When the chef herself thinks the meal is incredible, then it's most certainly incredible."

"You know," Callie said as she took another sip of her wine. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Really?" Arizona said. "And I'm not even trying yet, I was just being honest. I can't wait to see what happens once I'm making an effort."

The flirtation between them was effortless, it happened so naturally. The back and forth banter had them both laughing and blushing even after they had finished the meal. They sat at the table comfortably talking and drinking wine.

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?" Arizona asked out of the blue.

"Honestly, yeah."

"Me too."

"I remember when I was ten, I got a really bad flu and had to go the emergency room. I had never been to the hospital before and I didn't want to go, but my parents made me. We sat there waiting for someone to come take me back to look at me, and I just watched all the people around me. Some of the people you knew were sick or injured but others looked like nothing was wrong at all. I thought that was interesting. I wanted to know why that was, what was wrong with them, and how they would get fixed. As I grew older, I found myself really liking science and biology class and how the body worked."

"Why bones though?"

"I broke my wrist when I was 13. I wasn't in a lot of pain, I didn't cry. I thought it was cool. I enjoyed going to the hospital to get a cast put on, I watched the doctor move around me and listened to him talk about what was going on under my skin with my bone. Ever since then I just had a fascination for them, and how they were what kept us in one piece."

Arizona listened with complete interest; she was hanging off of every word that came out of Callie's mouth.

"What about you," Callie said. "Why pediatrics?"

"My story isn't as long as yours. I was always good at science and biology and subjects like that, just like you were. I always wanted to help people, so I thought medicine would be worth going into. In university I just seemed to lean more towards the pediatrics side of medicine and surgery because of the issues that come along medically with children that don't with adults. I decided it would give me a broader spectrum to work on, and I just ended up liking it. And not to be big headed or anything, but I also ended up being good at it."

Arizona laughed a little bit. "I guess my story did end up being a little bit long."

"That's okay, it was a good story. And you are good at it, you're an incredible surgeon Arizona."

The blonde blushed, it seemed that was something Callie was making her do a lot recently. She was never good at accepting compliments but Callie was good at giving her them.

"Let's sit on the couch," Callie said. "All this wine is making me want to sit somewhere softer then my kitchen table chair."

"Do you want me to help clean up from dinner?"

"Nope, all I want you to do is come sit with me and look pretty. So you're already halfway there."

Callie had never been so open before with her admiration for someone, but she just liked Arizona so much, she enjoyed getting to voice those feelings in the form of compliments. She was saying them without even thinking twice, when normally with a partner she would over think it. Arizona seemed to like it, so there was no reason to stop.

Both women sat on the couch drinking more wine, which was helping to calm some of their nerves. Arizona was more nervous then Callie though. Even if Callie had told her their friendship would be fine and that being together like this was a good thing, she still had a fear in the back of her head that things would go wrong. So she was being cautiously optimistic. It had also been quite some time since she had been with someone like this and she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asked.

"You," Arizona said and smiled.

"Good things I hope?"

"Always."

Callie moved to sit closer to Arizona and brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?"

Arizona glanced down shyly; she wasn't sure what to say in response to that.

"Look at me," Callie said.

Reluctantly, Arizona looked up and met Callie's eyes. The way Callie was looking at her made the butterflies she always felt in stomach when she was with Callie go crazy.

"Can I kiss you?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and licked her lips, which Callie took as her moment to lean in and press her lips against Arizona's. It was a slow and soft kiss, they hadn't really taken time to be sensual with their previous kisses. This kiss was different. It was a kiss full of unsaid emotion and neither women could ever remember a time when they had been kissed this way.

The taste of Arizona was one Callie was becoming attached to, it was impossible not to. Callie cupped Arizona's cheek and parted her lips enough for Arizona to deepen the kiss. The blonde's tongue met Callie's and the kiss started moving from slow and sensual to faster and a little more frenzied. Arizona put her hands around the back of Callie's neck to bring them closer. Callie pulled away and Arizona was confused for a minute until she felt warm lips pressing kisses against her neck.

"Mm," Arizona moaned quietly as Callie continued to kiss her neck.

"Arizona," Callie said in between kisses. She worked her way up Arizona's neck and along her jaw line until her lips were against Arizona's again. "If we don't stop soon, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Don't stop," Arizona said in between kisses.

Callie kissed Arizona one last time before pulling away and moving so she was sitting a little farther away from her.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked, panting a little.

"I…I don't want to rush this with you."

"Callie, it's okay. I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too," Callie said and sighed. "But you make it hard to stop, and that's the problem. If I keep kissing you, I'll want to do more."

"Oh."

"I think we should take things slow in this department."

"I think you're right," Arizona said and sighed. "You're right."

Callie smiled and took Arizona's hand in hers and linked them together. "I really do like like kissing you though."

A smile appeared on Arizona's face as well. "I like kissing you too."

"God," Callie said. "How old are we? I feel like I'm 14 again."

"I know right? I haven't felt like this in I don't even know how long."

"You're something else, you know that Robbins?'

Arizona leaned back against the couch, still holding Callie's hand. "We're quite the pair."

Callie took in Arizona's soft features, her full pink lips which and her sparkling blue eyes. She traced Arizona's jawline up to her cheekbone with her eyes. Anyone who looked at Arizona would agree that she was attractive. She was fairly petite, but you could tell by looking at her arms and her legs that she was strong.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie asked.

"Of course."

"Why do you like me?"

Upon hearing that question, Arizona at up straight again but never let go of Callie's hand. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I just…I don't know what you see in me."

Callie had always been a little self-conscious about her body; it was the only thing she ever doubted about herself. She didn't care if people thought she was cold or mean or unapproachable, but her body image always had her second-guessing. She was never what most people would consider skinny, and sometime's that bothered her. She was finding it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as Arizona wanted to be with her. She suddenly didn't feel good enough; she didn't feel like she deserved Arizona.

Arizona brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Callie's. She hadn't seen Callie like this before, and it made her heart hurt a little bit to know that Callie was questioning whether or not she was worthy.

"You are kind, smart, talented, and strong minded. In the time I've known you, I've gotten to see how honest you can be once you let people in. I think you're beautifully brave and incredibly deserving of someone who appreciates all of those things. I appreciate them. You've earned the chance to be happy Callie."

"No one has ever said anything like to me before," Callie said as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm sorry if it was too much, but I meant every word."

"It wasn't too much, it was...really good. Thank you. Sorry for that little moment, I don't know what came over me."

Arizona shook her head. "You never need to apologize for being open with me, remember when I said I'd be your sounding board, be someone to talk to when you need someone to talk to? That offer still stands."

Callie looked right into Arizona's eyes and smiled. "You're something special Robbins, you know that?"

"I do actually," Arizona said laughing a little.

"And you're totally modest."

"I try my best."

Neither had realized the time until Callie's watch beeped out of the blue.

"Oh wow, it's pretty late."

"I wish I could stay longer, but I've got an early shift tomorrow."

"Me too," Callie said as she stood and collected their wine glasses.

Arizona followed her into the kitchen then leaned against the fridge as Callie put the empty glasses in the sink.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

Callie leaned against the countertop and nodded. "I would love too."

"Okay," Arizona said as she made her way towards the apartment door. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"I suppose you will," Callie said with a smirk on her face but didn't move from her position against the countertop.

"Aren't you going to come say goodbye?"

Callie walked over to Arizona slowly then backed her right up against the door. She leaned in close enough so that their lips were almost touching but didn't close the gap. Instead she moved her lips to Arizona's ear.

"Goodbye," Callie whispered then placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek. She took a step back to see Arizona looking flustered with rosy cheeks.

Arizona swallowed then moved to open the door. With one last smile and then a shake of her head she walked into the hallway and closed Callie's apartment door behind her. She leaned against the wall for a moment to think about what had just happened. Callie was going to be the death of her; she could feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter guys, enjoy!**

"I am so exhausted," Callie said as she almost fell into a chair in the cafeteria.

"Long night with your lady lover?" Mark said.

"Shut up perv, I'm tired because I was called in this morning at like 3 a.m and haven't stopped since."

Mark smirked and took a bit of an apple. "Whatever you say Dr. Torres."

Callie had somewhat befriended Mark, and since then they had occasionally eaten lunch together or stood in line together at the coffee cart. He came off a bit sleazy sometimes but once Callie started getting to know him, she realized he could be fun to be around.

"I don't know why I ever started hanging around you."

"Sure you do, you needed someone interesting in your life and I was perfect for the job."

"Hah," Callie said. "Yeah right. I have someone interesting in my life. She's cute, blonde, and can hold a conversation. I'm not so sure you can keep me interested long enough to have a good conversation."

"Geez Calie, what crawled up your butt. Cut me some slack."

"I'm sorry," Callie said. "I'm just tired and I want to see Arizona."

"Understandable, she's a looker that one. You're lucky."

Callie smiled. "I know. But seriously, it's not even noon yet and I could pass out.

It had been a busy morning for everyone at Seattle Grace. In the very early hours of the morning there was a bush crash that caused an almost chain reaction of car crashes. All those accidents meant a lot of injured people coming into the hospital, which equals all hands on deck. As much as it was tiring, it was also a bit of an adrenaline rush to have to jump right into surgery. Callie loved it, even if she felt like she could now sleep forever.

"I dealt with a lot of pretty severe burns this morning," Mark said.

"Yeah," Callie said. "I heard that there were a lot of tough cases because of that crash. I've been in and out of three different OR's so far today. There were a lot of nasty breaks."

"That bus was full of a bunch of kids on their way to a field trip. Someone in ped's told me they were luckily all in good shape except for a few who suffered pretty badly," Mark said. "I don't really know how they're doing now or what blondie had to deal with."

Callie knew the bus was the main cause of all of the accidents and she knew there were a lot of people on it, but she didn't know it was mostly kids. That meant Arizona would have probably been busier then she had been. Callie decided to wander up to the pediatrics floor to see if Arizona was in surgery or if she was just on the floor doing work.

"Hey," Callie said to a nurse whose name she knew was Sherry, as she walked up to the nurse's station on the ped's floor.

"Dr. Torres, nice to see you up here. How was your morning?"

"Busy, what about you guys?"

"We've been busy too. Are you looking for Dr. Robbins?"

Knowledge that Callie and Arizona had been dating quickly spread throughout the hospital and now almost everyone knew.

"I am actually, is she in surgery?"

"She is, OR one. Been in there for a while now."

"Tough case?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been up here most of the morning."

"Okay, well thanks Sherry."

"No problem, Dr. Torres."

After asking a few people, Callie learned that Arizona had been in surgery for four hours already. She went up to the gallery in the operating room that Arizona was currently working in and sat down. It seemed like a complicated surgery but Arizona was so confident and owned the room when she operated. It was thrilling just to watch her take charge the way she did. When the child started coding, Callie was on the edge of her seat and so was everyone else sitting around her. Arizona and all the surgeons assisting her worked diligently to bring the young girl's heart rate back up but after ten minutes they weren't able to revive her. Arizona called time of death and then walked quickly into the scrub room. Callie left the gallery to go and find her to see if she was okay.

"Dr. Karev," Callie called out to a resident who often worked with Arizona.

Alex Karev was a tough guy, or so he let on. He had learned that he had a special skill in ped's so he started working more cases and since Arizona had become head of the department, she had kind of taken him under her wing and became a bit of a mentor. Sure, he could be a big jerk sometimes and often had no regard for people's feelings but when it came down to his patients, he cared and was extremely invested.

"She went to find an on call room, said she needed to get some sleep or something," Alex said.

"How did she seem?" Callie asked.

"I've never lost a patient with her before, but she seemed like this one hit her pretty hard. It was rough in there."

"Thanks Alex, I'm sorry about your patient."

He shrugged. "Me too, but we can only do so much ya know?"

Callie nodded then went to find Arizona. She had knocked on a few on call room doors but heard no response, and most of them were locked. Finally she found one that was unlocked and opened it quietly. She peeked her head inside and spotted Arizona sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Judging by the sounds she was making, Callie knew she was crying.

After slipping into the room and closing and locking the door behind her, Callie slowly sat down beside Arizona. She wasn't sure if the blonde wanted to be comforted or if she wanted to be left alone. Callie put her hand on Arizona's back and started rubbing it in soft circles. Arizona looked up at her through teary blue eyes before falling into her and wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"Hey, hey," Callie said as she continued to rub Arizona's back. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be okay."

"Callie," Arizona said in between sobs. "She was the only one, the-the only one who didn't make it. All the other kids did. Why couldn't she?"

"I don't know Arizona, but I wish I did. I know it's not fair, but you did everything you could to help her."

Arizona continued to cry into Callie and Callie continued to rub her back and whisper calming words to try to make the blonde feel better.

"I hate it," Arizona said as she took a shuddering breath. Callie kissed the top of her head then moved so they could be lying down.

"Come here," Callie said as she laid down on the bed. She held her arms open so Arizona could lay with her. The blonde quickly accepted the offer and curled into her. Arizona draped an arm over Callie's stomach and rested her head in the space between Callie's shoulder and neck.

Seeing Arizona look so small and upset made Callie's heart hurt. She had never seen her like this before and she didn't like it. She was so used to see such a perky and smiley Arizona, not a tearful puffy eyed Arizona.

"I needed this," Arizona said quietly.

"Needed what?"

"Quiet time, time to think. Time to breathe. Time with you."

"Well we can lay here for as long as you want. I'm pretty comfortable."

Arizona breathed in Callie's scent and her mouth curled up into a small smile.

"You know," Arizona said. "This is our first time in bed together."

Callie laughed. "You're right, and it's pretty nice."

Slowly, Arizona started to kiss Callie's neck.

Callie let out a soft moan and Arizona continued to kiss her neck and then along her jaw line until she met Callie's lips. She moved so she was now lying more on top of Callie than beside her. Their kiss grew more heated and Arizona ran her hand up Callie's side, pulling Callie's scrub top up a little along the way and exposing some skin. She ran her hand across the now exposed tan skin and Callie moaned softly into her lips.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out. She didn't want them to go too far, she didn't want their first time together to be in an on call room at work. She wanted it to be in a nice big warm bed in her apartment, or Arizona's apartment.

The blonde continued to kiss her and run her hand over the exposed skin on Callie's stomach.

"Wait Arizona, stop."

Arizona pulled back and looked down at Callie. "What's wrong?" she asked. When Callie didn't respond at first, a look of rejection flashed across Arizona's face and she slid off of Callie and sat up on the bed. "You didn't want any of that, god I just went for it."

Callie mimicked Arizona's movements and also sat up. "No, I did want it. Believe me. I just didn't want it to happen here."

"I'm sorry."

Arizona looked everywhere but at the woman who was sitting beside her. She was embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself. She was in a bed with Callie and once her lips touched Callie's skin, it was hard to stop.

"That's the second time you've had to stop us from going too far," Arizona said.

"I want to do that with you, I really do. But I want to do it somewhere a little nicer then an on call room at Seattle Grace Hospital. You deserve better then a tiny bed on a bad day."

"Okay," Arizona said quietly.

"Hey, look at me."

Reluctantly Arizona turned so her eyes met Callie's sincere brown ones. Callie brushed some hair behind Arizona's ear then kissed her softly.

"Lay back down with me," Callie said.

"But you just said you didn't want to do that here."

"We can still lay down together you goof, I like having you beside me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Callie said as she laid back down on the bed. "Now come here."

Arizona smiled and laid back down beside Callie, but with her back towards the brunette. Callie took this as an invitation to pull Arizona's back flush against her front. She put an arm around Arizona's waist and held her close. Arizona could feel Callie's breath against her neck; she smiled and sighed contently. It wasn't long until both of their breathing evened out and they fell asleep.

Callie woke up an hour later to find she was cold and alone in the bed. She checked her pager and her phone and saw that no one needed her, but figured Arizona left because she was needed. Callie got up off the bed and adjusted her scrubs. She left the on call room and headed to get some coffee, it was the afternoon now and all the craziness from the morning had settled down. Callie only had a couple of hours before she could go home anyways, so she checked on some of her patients and filled out some charts until she could leave.

After the morning everyone had, she was sure it would be a busy night at Joe's and it was definitely where she planned to spend her evening. Much like everyone else, she needed a drink. Callie went home and fell into bed without even changing. She didn't try to get a hold of Arizona because she assumed she was busy and that she would either hear from her before she went to Joe's or she would see her there.

"Hey," Callie said as she sat down at the bar beside Mark.

"Wow, Dr. Torres is out and actually talking with a member of the hospital staff. I never though I'd see the day," Mark said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, I've seen you at Joe's before but I've never seen you speak to anyone besides, well…Joe."

"Now I'm talking to you okay? Just shut up about it."

"Didn't mean to strike a nerve there, sorry."

Callie didn't realize that people paid enough attention to her to notice that she was always introverted when she did go out. She assumed no one cared so no one paid any attention to her at all.

"Can I have a beer please?" Callie asked the bartender.

"She's changed you," Mark said.

"Who?"

"Her," he replied and pointed in the direction of the door. Arizona had just walked in with a nurse from the pediatric floor. They were both laughing about something and Callie thought Arizona's smile lit up the room.

Mark noticed the grin on Callie's face and just shook his head and before taking a sip of his own beer.

"You're right," Callie said. "She has changed me."

"I'm always right. Now wipe that cheesy smile off your face and get over there."

Callie didn't get the chance before Arizona spotted her and came over to the bar instead.

"Hi," Arizona said with a wide smile on her face.

Callie wore a similar smile. "Hit to you too."

They were looking at each other like they were the only people in the room and anyone who was watching them could see the infinite chemistry they had. It was practically flowing between them.

"I'm here also you know," Mark said trying to get their attention.

"Hm?" Arizona said and turned to look at mark. "Oh Dr. Sloan, hello."

"You can call me Mark blondie."

"Okay, but you can't call me blondie."

Callie smirked. "Good luck with that Arizona, it's his pet name for you."

"Why does he have a pet name for me?"

"Because," Mark said. "You're cute like a puppy, and I feel like ever since I started spending time with Callie, you're all I've heard about. I think I've earned the right."

Arizona looked confused. "You two are friends now?"

"I know, it's pretty crazy," Callie said.

"When on earth did that happen?

Mark and Callie looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't really know, it just kind of did," Mark said.

"Right...okay…well I need a drink."

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Of course, what do you want? I'm buying."

"Nope," Mark said as he placed some cash on the bar. "I'm buying."

"Why?"

"Because," Mark said and looked between them. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Arizona asked.

"We're celebrating you two. What can I say, I'm a sucker for love."

Callie and Arizona both smiled, but they each felt a little embarrassed because of the word love. They hadn't been dating for long; they hadn't really even made the commitment to be exclusive. Neither was dating anyone else though. For Callie, it was only Arizona. For Arizona, it was only Callie.

It had been something they had each thought about before. Arizona knew she could see herself loving Callie. When she pictured her future, even if that future was just a year down the line, Callie was there. The feeling was mutual for Callie. No one had ever made her feel the way Arizona made her feel, and that was a big deal to her.

"Joe!" Mark yelled, bringing both women out of their thoughts. "Can we get some shots down over here?"

An hour, 3 shots, and a beer later, they were all feeling looser and lighter. The weight of the stressful morning had been lifted off of them. More of the hospital staff had wandered into the bar and everyone was having a good time. Callie and Arizona were currently sitting around a table with Mark, and the hospitals neuro surgeon Derek Shepherd. They were watching Derek's girlfriend Meredith and Alex Karev play a game of darts.

"Hey," Callie turned to Arizona and said. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go to the bathroom.

Arizona nodded and smiled as she watched Callie weave her way through the crowd of people towards the bathroom. Mark and Derek were currently discussing a sports team so Arizona decided to get up and follow Callie.

The bathroom was empty and Callie was standing in front of the mirror re-applying some mascara. She heard the door open and saw Arizona standing beside her in the mirror.

"I'm busted, I only came in here to check my makeup," Callie said and laughed a little.

"That's okay, but that's not why I came in here."

Callie turned around so she was facing Arizona. The blonde slowly took a few steps towards her until her back was pushed right up against the sink. Arizona gripped Callie's wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"Wha-what are you doing…?" Callie breathed out.

"Something I've wanted to do since I walked in tonight."

Callie looked into Arizona's blue eyes and saw nothing but lust. Seconds later Arizona's lips were pressed hard against her own. The blonde slid her tongue into Callie's mouth and massaged the brunettes tongue with her own. They both moaned at the sensation and when Arizona bit Callie's bottom lip, Callie knew she was a goner.

"God you are so hot," Callie said in between kisses. Arizona smirked into the kiss before running her tongue over where she had bitten Callie's lip.

Suddenly, Callie was confused because she could no longer feel Arizona against her. She opened her eyes to find Arizona standing a few feet away from her with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'll see you back out there Calliope," Arizona said then winked and turned around and left the bathroom.

What the hell just happened? Callie thought. Now she was all hot and bothered and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to go back out into a crowded bar full of people she worked with feeling warm and flustered. Arizona didn't play fair, but Callie liked this side of Arizona, a side she was hoping she'd get to see more of eventually.

"What took you so long Callie?" Mark asked as she took her seat at the table. She quickly downed the remainder of her beer before she glanced at Arizona who sat beside her. Arizona saw there looking innocent and taking sips of her drink, while Callie sat beside her trying to remain composed. Playing with Callie this way was entertaining. They were sitting close enough to each other, that Arizona could put her hand on the brunettes thigh and no one would notice.

Arizona slowly slid her right hand onto Callie's left thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Callie take a deep breath and then felt her fidget in her seat a little. Callie was going insane, she couldn't believe that nothing more then Arizona's hand on her leg had her feeling the way she was feeling.

"Are you okay Calliope?" Arizona asked just loudly enough for no one but Callie to hear.

"You're mean," Callie said and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said and leaned into Callie a little. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mark and Derek had jumped back into their own intense conversation and were oblivious to what was happening across the table from them.

It pained her to say it, but Callie needed Arizona to stop. She couldn't take much more of Arizona's teasing.

"Yes, please be a good girl."

"Fine, I will be a good girl." Arizona said then leaned closer to Callie so she was whispering in her ear. "Even though being bad is so much more fun."

"You are unbelievable, " Callie said.

"I know," Arizona said with a cheeky grin. "Now I challenge you to a game of darts. I bet I can so beat you!"

Arizona jumped up and practically ran over to where there was an unoccupied dartboard. Callie watched her pick up a pair of darts and examine the flights, like she was making sure she had the most aerodynamic pair. In a mere second, teasing seductive Arizona was gone and had been replaced with cheerful and competitive Arizona. Callie was quickly learning that she never knew what to expect when it came to the blonde. It was definitely keeping things interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit shorter but it's fluffy and I think you'll like it. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Arizona was sitting in a little café waiting for Callie to arrive for their coffee date. As she sipped some of her warm drink she looked around the shop. It was a small bookstore as well as a coffee shop and the walls were lined with shelves holding different kinds of books. She had been to it before when she wanted to be somewhere quiet wind down, but Callie had never been to it before which is why Arizona suggested it.

They had been dating for three and a half weeks now and were incredibly happy. In fact, the main mean reason for the coffee date was because Arizona wanted to ask Callie to be her girlfriend. She felt giddy just thinking about being able to call Callie her girlfriend, or introduce her to people as her girlfriend. The bell above the door to the café chimed and the person of her thoughts walked in.

Arizona suddenly felt nervous. The second she saw Callie smile in her direction then make her to way over to where she was sitting, she didn't know if she had the courage that she had only moments ago to ask Callie such a big question.

"Hi," Callie said as she kissed Arizona's cheek before sitting down. "This place is so cozy."

"I know, I really like it."

"How did you even discover it?"

"I took a walk one night and just sort of stumbled upon it."

"Ah, well lucky you."

Arizona smiled. "I know. So what do you want to drink? I'll go get it for you."

"A vanilla latte would be great, thank you."

"Of course, be back in a sec."

As she waited for Callie's drink to be made by the barista, Arizona was trying to calm herself down and build her bravery back up. It was a simple question, one she was pretty certain that Callie would say yes to but it didn't it make it less scary.

The barista placed the mug with the latte in it and Arizona took a deep breath then went back to the table.

"Here you go," Arizona said as she sat down.

"Mmm," Callie said after she took a sip. "Thank you."

"You look nice by the way," Arizona said.

"So do you," Callie said with a grin on her face. "How was your day?"

"Same as always really, wasn't busy, wasn't slow. I wasn't needed much."

"Look at you miss head of the department who no one needed today. I wish my day was like yours. I didn't have time for lunch."

"You should have told me that," Arizona said. "I would have taken you to dinner instead of a coffee shop."

"It's okay, I like it here. And besides, anywhere is perfect as long as you're with me."

Callie had this undeniable charm that Arizona wasn't sure she was even aware of. But sometimes she would say something so nonchalantly and Arizona would melt a little bit. It was one of her favourite qualities of Callie's.

Arizona smiled, because it was impossible not to. She decided to go for it, she was going to ask Callie the only question she had wanted to ask since they started dating.

"Hey," Callie said. "Are you okay? You're kind of zoning out." Callie laughed at her own statement. "Get it? Zoning out, and your name is Arizona."

The blonde looked right at Callie with a soft smile on her face. Now or never, she thought. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Callie's breath hitched in her throat, she was wondering when this would come up in conversation. She knew she didn't want to be dating anyone other then Arizona. Arizona was the only thing that really made her happy and to be able to say they were committed and in a relationship would be amazing. Callie smiled widely and Arizona sighed in relief, because that smile said everything she needed to know.

"Yes, Arizona. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Arizona stood up and leaned across the table and kissed Callie. "You just made me so much happier then I already was," she said as she sat back down.

"I was hoping you'd ask, and if you didn't I was going to ask you."

"To be honest, I was…I was pretty scared to ask you that question."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Arizona said and glanced away shyly.

"Arizona, any girl would be lucky to have you in their lives. I'm just the luckiest one because now you're all mine."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, now do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love too."

They left the coffee shop and went out into the crisp evening air that Seattle had to offer. The wind was blowing the trees lightly, but enough to cause a chill in the air.

Arizona and Callie walked hand in hand, and with every gust of wind, Arizona found herself curling closer into Callie.

"This is nice," Callie said.

"Mm, it is."

"Do you want to head back to my apartment and watch a movie or something? I walked here, and I know you did too. "

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Callie's apartment was a twenty-minute walk from the cafe and they took their time, because both were incredibly content with just being each other.

* * *

"So what do you want to watch?" Callie asked.

"Anything is fine, just not a horror movie."

Callie came up behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her shoulder and the blonde smiled.

"Are you afraid? Because I'll protect you."

Arizona laughed and turned around in Callie's arms so they were facing each other. "I'm not scared, I just don't like all the gore."

"You're a surgeon, you see stuff like that everyday."

"Yeah but it's not the same," Arizona said and pouted.

Callie teasingly pouted back. "Then how about we watch a romantic comedy?"

"Okay, a romantic comedy works for me."

"Good." Callie smiled and gave Arizona a quick kiss before going to set up the movie in the DVD player.

An hour later, they were comfortable on the couch. Callie was sitting up and Arizona was lying down with her head in Callie's lap. Callie was softly running her fingers through Arizona's hair, and she could hear and feel Arizona laugh quietly at some parts during the movie.

This is perfect, Callie thought. She had the most beautiful woman curled up with her, and she could kiss her whenever she wanted too and be with her when she wanted. Looking at her sometimes gave Callie butterflies and she couldn't believe she could now tell everyone she was hers.

The movie finished and Callie could feel the even rise and fall of Arizona's chest. She smiled to herself, Arizona had fallen asleep and she didn't mind at all. She turned off the TV and shifted so she was more comfortable and did her best not to wake the blonde in her lap.

"Callie?" Arizona asked quietly through a sleepy haze.

"Shh, go back to sleep. It's okay, I was just getting more comfy."

"Okay," Arizona said and was asleep again in an instant.

They were both now lying down on the couch, Callie's back was towards the couch and Arizona's back was pulled against her front. She had her arm around Arizona's waist to keep her close. She breathed in Arizona's scent, she had never been a fan of vanilla but now it was her favourite smell. She kissed Arizona's neck then closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. Their first night together as a couple and they were curled into each other, sleeping on the couch. It was the best sleep Callie had in a long time.

Morning came quickly and the light through the window trickled in and woke Arizona. She felt a warm body against hers and an arm around her waist. She turned her body slowly so she was facing Callie. The couch was small so in order for them to be beside each other, they had to be close. And they were close.

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie sleep. She traced the outline of Callie's face with her eyes, mapping all the little freckles and curves. She reached up and brushed some of Callie's hair behind her ear then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Good morning," Callie said sweetly as she slowly blinked open her eyes. When her eyes were open she found herself starting straight into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Good morning to you too," Arizona said.

"We slept on the couch," Callie said.

Arizona laughed. "Yes we did."

"When there is a perfectly good bed in the next room."

"I don't mind, I was comfy. I like sleeping next to you."

"I like sleeping next to you too," Callie said and smiled.

Arizona closed her eyes and gave Callie a sweet morning kiss. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it wasn't a heat of the moment kiss, it was just an affectionate soft loving kiss.

Callie smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. "You're so good at that."

"Tell me something I don't know," Arizona said and giggled.

"Look at you all modest, you know what you're good at and you make it known."

"Mhm, I'm good at a lot of things."

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked. "Like what?"

"Since I like you, I might show you someday," Arizona said with a hint of seduction.

"I will hold you too that, because I really like you too."

Hearing the words 'I like you' come from Callie made Arizona blush, even though she had heard Callie say it before. She was 30 years old and still turned all soft and gooey when Callie was sweet with her. Callie didn't have to do much to make her happy, every second spent with the brunette was a good one.

"You're good," Arizona said. "You know how to make a girl feel special."

"Will a homemade breakfast make a girl feel even more special? Because I'm thinking I can make us some pancakes."

"I love pancakes!" Arizona said excitedly and got up off the couch.

"Pancakes it is then, and you're going to be my helper."

"Okay," Arizona said as they both walked into the kitchen. "Put me to work boss."

They worked well together in the kitchen, the occasional kiss was shared and Arizona couldn't help but stand behind Callie and wrap her arms around her waist when she was working at the stove.

"Those were so good," Arizona said as she pushed her plate away from her on the table. She rubbed her stomach and laughed. "Your cooking is going to make me huge."

"Correction," Callie said. "Our cooking, we made breakfast together."

"Either way, I hope you like a little extra padding," Arizona said and stuck her abdomen out to emphasize.

"If I have to roll you across the room one day like a big snowball, then I will."

"Aww, such a sweet talker."

Callie stood from the table and started to clear their plates. Arizona followed her into the kitchen and they started cleaning up.

"What's your day like today?" Callie asked Arizona.

"I actually have the day off. What about you?"

"I have to go in, and soon actually" Callie said and frowned.

"You're a resident, they'll work you till you're dead."

"Well will you come meet me for lunch?"

Arizona nodded. "Of course."

"Great. I should start getting ready now then."

"Should I go?"

"No, you can stay here as long as you want too. I'm just going to go change."

"Okay," Arizona said. "I'm going to make myself some coffee."

"Could you make me some to go?" Callie asked.

"Definitely," Arizona said with smile.

Callie walked down the hallway into her bedroom. She didn't bother to close her door because it was just Arizona in her apartment with her and they were a couple now. She was comfortable around her.

From where she stood in the kitchen, Arizona could see down the hall and into Callie's bedroom. She felt like she was intruding when Callie had her back towards her and started taking her clothes off. Arizona's eyed trailed down Callie's now exposed back and she started to imagine what all that caramel skin would feel like under her hands. She knew she was ready to take that next step with Callie, the more time she spent with her and the closer they got, the more she knew that nobody would even come close to Callie. Arizona didn't want to get caught so she went back to work making the coffee. Callie came back into the kitchen dressed in new clothes and Arizona handed her a travel mug full of hot coffee.

"Thank's babe," Callie said and immediately regretted using the pet name. She wasn't sure how Arizona felt about things like that. When Arizona smiled sweetly and kissed her on the cheek, she knew it was okay.

"So I've got to go," Callie said. "But you can stay here if you want? Although you probably want to go home and change, but I mean I've got some clothes you can wear? You might be comfortable in your own though, really it's up to you because it doesn't matt-."

A pair of soft lips against her own cut off Callie's rambling, she smiled into Arizona's kiss and was glad her little speech was interrupted by something so enjoyable.

"You're so cute when you ramble," Arizona said as she pulled away and took a sip of her coffee. "And I might just stay here, I walked to the coffee shop last night and so did you. If I'm meeting you for lunch then I might as well stay here because it's close."

"Okay," Callie said. "Well like I said, I'm sure you can find something of mine to wear if you want."

"I'm sure I can find something too."

"Great, well I really do have to go otherwise Bailey will bite my head off."

"I'll see you for lunch?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, you will. I'll text you to let you know when a good time is."

"Sounds good, I might just come over on my own anyways, I've got some paperwork to do."

"I like this," Callie said. "Mornings with you."

"If you're lucky, maybe there will be more like this."

"I'm already lucky," Callie said and smiled brightly before kissing Arizona one last time.

Arizona sat grinning like a fool at Callie's breakfast bar after the brunette had left. She knew she was lucky too, more then lucky. She was blessed. It had been a long time since her life had felt as good as it did and she knew it all came down to Callie. She looked around the empty apartment and started to picture their relationship down the line, she knew it was still very early, they hadn't been dating long and had only been a couple for a day. But she felt it in her heart, that is was where she was supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**I really love this chapter. Even though it's summer, I liked writing this one. I hope you like it!**

It was December and the sparkly feeling of winter and Christmas had been cast over the staff at Seattle Grace Hospital. Thanksgiving had passed by everyone in a blur and suddenly it was the Christmas season. Arizona had flown home for a couple of days to spend thanksgiving with her family because she wouldn't have enough time to travel at Christmas. Christmas was fast approaching but the hospital had been steadily busy and finding time together was proving to be a little difficult.

Snow was lightly falling outside and it was a cold, dark and early morning. There had been a lot of traumas over the past few days because of all the snow and ice. Car crash victims had been poring in. It was almost like people forgot how to drive once the cold weather hit.

"I need the biggest cup of coffee in the world," Arizona said as she sat down on a couch in the attendings lounge beside Doctor Teddy Altman. Dr. Altman was the head of the cardio-thoracic department and Arizona had started becoming chummy with her after working on a few surgeries together.

"I am with you on that one," Teddy said. "I am so tired right now."

"I can't wait to go home today and just relax in my own apartment. I think I've been here for three days straight."

"Have you see Callie much?" Teddy asked.

Arizona pouted. "No, we've both been so swamped with work."

"You haven't even had time for a meal together or anything?"

"I wish, I've been living off of caffeine and doughnuts for the past two days and I feel like every time I get a spare moment, someone needs her for something."

"Well you get to go home this afternoon and don't need to be back for another day. You'll get to spend some time with her."

"I hope so, is saying I miss her cheesy? I mean we're still in the same building…"

Teddy laughed a little bit. "No, it's not cheesy. It's sweet. Trust me, my love life is so dry it's like every so often I can almost see a tumbleweed roll through my mind. I'm relying on the status of other peoples relationships."

"That's kind of sad," Arizona said.

"Hey!" Teddy said and swatted Arizona on the arm. "I'm doing what I can. I hate dating, dating is hard. Dating is a waste of my time."

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad I don't have to go on dates anymore to meet women."

"It's horrible, I can't even think about how badly the last one went," Teddy said and shook her head. "Yikes is all I need to say."

"You'll find someone soon Teddy, you're a beautiful woman and prince charming will walk into your life and scoop you up."

Teddy looked at Arizona silently for a minute before she laughed. "Yeah right, this is not a fairytale. This is real life, and real life is a bitch."

"I know, but I tried," Arizona said then looked at the clock on the wall. "I've gotta go, I probably won't see you again today so enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

Arizona finished up her day without seeing Callie. She was sad and she missed her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her and hug her and just be with her. She was sitting on her couch watching something horrible reality tv show and drinking a glass of wine when there was a knock on her door. She got up and went to unlock it. When she opened it she saw Callie standing in the hall looking worn out.

"Hey," Arizona said. "Come in."

Callie walked in and Arizona closed the door. She turned back around to face Callie and was instantly met with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She breathed Callie in and sighed contently.

"I've missed you," Callie said quietly.

"I've missed you too, I know we've both been so busy the past few days."

"Is it sad to say that two days without you and I was going crazy?" Callie asked.

"No," Arizona said. "Because I was going crazy too."

"Good. All I want to do tonight is relax with you and a bottle of win."

"That," Arizona said as she kissed Callie. "Can definitely be arranged."

"So," Callie said as she plopped herself down on Arizona's couch. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh?" Arizona said as she poured Callie a glass of wine.

"I don't have to work on Christmas Eve or Christmas day this year."

"That's great, neither do I."

"Would you…uhm…want to spend Christmas with me?"

Arizona put Callie's glass of wine down on the table in front of them and linked their hands together. "Calliope, I would love nothing more then to spend Christmas with you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I don't know why you would think otherwise."

"I know," Callie said and leaned back against the couch. "I don't know why either."

"Are you okay?"

Callie sighed. "Yeah, its just Christmas is usually pretty hard for me, and I'm usually alone for it."

"Do you ever hear from your sister?" Arizona asked.

"Not really, no."

Arizona knew it was a touchy subject, they rarely talked about Callie's past and when it did come up in conversation, Callie always tensed up and seemed to retreat into her own thoughts.

"Well this year you will not spend Christmas alone. You'll be with me and I promise to try and make it special."

Callie looked into Arizona's bright blue eyes and smiled. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"We're amazing."

"I say tomorrow we go pick out a Christmas tree."

Callie nodded. "I would love that, I just don't know where any tree farms are."

"That's okay," Arizona said and she grabbed her laptop off the coffee table. "We'll just look it up. And this time tomorrow you and me will have our own beautiful green tree. We'll have to buy some lights and decorations for it."

"I think I might have some," Callie said.

"Really? Great! This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"It is so cold right now," Callie said as she wandered down the aisles of evergreen trees hand in hand with Arizona.

"I love winter time."

"Yeah, well I'm from Florida. I was not made for this weather"

"Calliope," Arizona said. "I promise I won't let you freeze."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"I never break a promise."

"Everyone's broken a promise Arizona."

"Not me!"

Callie put her arm around Arizona's back and pulled her close as they walked. "I believe you," she said and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Good, because I…oh my gosh, there it is!"

"What?" Callie asked and looked around confused.

"Our tree! Callie it's our tree!" Arizona bounced around excitedly and ran over to one of the many trees that were in the aisle they had been walking down.

"This one..really?" Callie stood beside Arizona and tilted her head.

"You don't like it?" Arizona asked as she pouted.

"It's a little small…"

"No, it's perfect!"

Callie loved how happy Arizona seemed and would do anything just to see her smile. If this was the tree Arizona wanted, then it was the tree they would get.

"Okay fine, this is our tree."

"Yay!" Arizona said and kissed Callie. "This is going to look so great!"

The tree proved to be a little difficult to get into the elevator in Arizona's apartment building but they did it. They both just decided to have Christmas there because it had a little more space in the living room then Callie's did.

"Let's put it in this corner," Arizona said.

They both lifted the tree and leaned it against the wall in the corner.

"So what next?" Callie asked.

"Um, hot chocolate break?"

Callie laughed. "How old are you?"

"Excuse me, but you're never too old for hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate it is then, I'm assuming you have some in the kitchen?"

Arizona nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I'll go make us some then"

"We need to get some decorations for this little beauty, were you able to find any?" Arizona asked from the living room.

"Only a few, we'll need to buy some," Callie said as she scooped some hot chocolate powder into some mugs and poured the now hot water into their glasses. She stirred them and walked back into the living room holding the drinks.

"Okay, well we'll find time to get some," Arizona said as Callie handed her a mug.

"I can't believe Christmas is only like a week and a half away."

"I know," Arizona said. "And I meant to ask you this earlier. Derek is having a party for all the attending's and their significant others."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and I mean since you're my girlfriend…that makes you my significant other. We don't have to go, I just thought it might be fun."

"Of course we can go Arizona. If you want to go then I want to go."

"Really? Because I don't want you feel out of place at a party with your bosses."

"It doesn't matter, if I have your hand to hold then I'll be just fine."

Arizona smiled brightly and those dimples made Callie swoon. If all she saw for the rest of her life was Arizona's pretty face, she would be totally fine.

"Our tree is so cute," Arizona said.

"It'll be fun to decorate."

"I know!" Arizona said as she moved close to Callie and leaned against her. "We can listen to Christmas carols and then maybe make cookies."

"I love how excited you get over things sometimes," Callie said.

Arizona looked up at her and blushed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you always have this wide smile and your eyes seem to sparkle more then they usually do. You just kind of shine and it's incredible."

Callie linked their fingers together and Arizona brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Callie's hand.

"You have a way with words, do you know that?" Arizona asked.

"I do now, but really Arizona. I mean it, being with you makes everything better, it's like I can be having the worst day and then I see you and it's instantly good."

Arizona was sure she was blushing now, hearing Callie's words of admiration were making her melt. She was surprised at how emotional the conversation had gotten, it definitely wasn't expected. "I don't know what I did to deserve you Callie," she said.

"You walked into me in a coffee shop and spilled your drink all over me, that's what you did."

They looked at each other and they both smiled. Arizona put her hand on the back of Callie's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Passion was definitely something that grew between them every single day and with each kiss, they needed each other more then they did before.

"Wow," Callie said as the kiss ended. "That never gets old."

"I know right? Which is why we should do it more," Arizona said and kissed Callie again.

It was Christmas eve and the snow was lightly falling down and Callie and Arizona stood outside Derek Shepherd's front door. Arizona held a bottle of wine in once hand, and Callie hand in the other. Before they had the chance to knock the door was opened and Lexie Grey, Derek's girlfriend's sister stood in the doorway with a warm inviting smile on her face. Lexie was an intern at the hospital so both Callie and Arizona knew who she was.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres, please come in."

"They have you on door duty Lexie?" Callie asked.

The petite brunette laughed. "No, I just saw you guys come up through the window."

"And forget about formalities tonight, it's Arizona and Callie. It's Christmas Lexie, we're all friends tonight," Arizona said and smiled.

Lexie nodded. "Alright, it's just such a hard habit to break."

"I know," Callie said and laughed. "I don't think it's one we will ever be able to break."

"I'm going to go say hello to Teddy," Arizona said.

Callie and Lexie sat on the staircase by the front door. They had never really been friends, too much of a gap between them but Lexie was a sweet girl and Callie got along with her.

"So who is all here tonight?" Callie asked.

"Oh um, well you and Arizona. Derek, Meredith, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Yang, Dr. Altman, and Dr. Sloan."

"So our bosses…"

Lexie sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't really invited. I'm pretty out of place."

"Why are you here then?"

"Meredith dragged me here, I'm not sure why though."

"The only reason I'm here is Arizona."

"She's nice," Lexie said. "I like being on her service. She's a great doctor."

Callie heard Arizona's laugh from down the hall and in the kitchen and she smiled. "Yeah, she is pretty great."

"You guys seem really happy," Lexie said.

"We are."

"I'm glad. I should get back in there, I'm kind of a cooking slave tonight."

"I'll meet you in there in a minute," Callie said.

Lexie left and Callie took a deep breath. She didn't know why but she was suddenly feeling sad and a weight on her shoulders. Knowing that she was in a house full of people who loved and appreciated each other made her really miss her family. She missed her parents, and she missed her sister. Another Christmas spent without them and even though she had Arizona who was incredible, feeling the loss on a holiday like Christmas was inevitable.

In the kitchen, Arizona and Teddy were laughing and drinking wine and talking about a surgery Teddy had done the day before.

"Hey," Arizona said to Lexie when she walked in. "Where's Callie?"

"Sitting on the stairs by the front door, she said she'd be in here in a minute."

Arizona put down her wine glass. "I'm going to go check on her."

Callie heard someone approach the staircase and smiled a sad smile when she looked up to find Arizona's concerned eyes watching her. Arizona sat beside Callie and put her hand on Callie's thigh.

"You okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Callie said without looking at her.

"Hey, look at me."

Callie finally turned to look at Arizona and felt so much love and safety. Arizona's comforting smile and blue eyes made Callie feel lighter.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me," Arizona said and put her hand on Callie's cheek. "If you're not okay then let me know."

"I just miss them."

Arizona knew who Callie was talking about without even having to be told. The look of sadness on Callie's face and the change in her demeanor made it obvious. And Arizona understood what she was feeling.

"I know you do. I miss my brother too."

"Why does it have to be so hard sometimes?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm glad I have you this Christmas."

Callie rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. "I don't think I'd be able to get through another holiday if you weren't here."

"Me too, me too."

"Ladies," they heard Mark called to them from down the hall.

Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head. "Come on, let's go make our presence known."

"What were you guys doing?" Mark asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Just talking. Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Arizona said.

Everyone was standing around drinking and laughing in the open plan living and dining room. There was light music playing in the background and both rooms were decorated to fit the holiday, with a big beautifully decorated and lit tree in the corner.

"Guys, dinner is ready," Lexie said.

They all took their seats at the dining room table and looked over all the food on the table. It looked like a delicious Christmas feast, turkey and all. Everyone passed around bowls and plates and while enjoying casual conversations and memories of Christmas's past. Arizona could feel Callie retreating into her own thoughts and would look at her and smile and whisper calming words into her ear.

The night went on and more food was consumed and laughter was shared. Once it started to get late, everyone began saying their goodbye's.

"Thank you for having us," Arizona said as she and Callie stood in the front hallway of Derek's house. Derek and Meredith stood near each other and smiled.

"You're welcome, get home safe guys," Derek said as they walked out the door and down the driveway towards Arizona's car.

Snow had been falling all evening and the roads were covered. Arizona drove slowly back to her apartment building. Callie was quiet the whole way home and Arizona knew she needed to let her be like that for a while.

"It is pretty chilly out there," Arizona said as she walked into her apartment. "I'm glad it's not like that in here. But I do love the snow."

She looked at the decorated and lit tree that sat in the corner. They left the lights on so they would see it when they got home and it made her smile. They had so much fun decorating it together, countless laughs were had and kisses had been stolen.

"I'm sorry I was distant tonight," Callie said.

Arizona turned around and walked up to Callie so they were close to each other. She put her hands on Callie's hips and nodded. "It's okay, I understand why you were."

"I did have a good time though."

"Good, I'm glad. I did too."

"Merry Christmas eve Arizona."

"Merry Christmas eve Calliope."

"Can I have a Christmas eve gift?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. I mean I could give you a kiss but I don't know if that's what you want."

Callie put her arms around Arizona's back and pulled her right against her. "Oh, I want it. I always want it."

"What else do you want for Christmas?" Arizona asked.

"I already got what I wanted. I got you."

"And I got you."

Standing there in a room only lit by the twinkly lights of a christmas tree, Callie felt an overwhelming sense of security and warmth. Sure, they had only been together for a few months. And maybe for some people, they might be feeling the things they were feeling too soon. But Callie had three words on the tip of her tongue and when Arizona smiled, she knew in her heart it was one hundred percent true.

"I love you Arizona."


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting two chapters in one week! Hope you like this one! And I love reading all of your reviews, really makes me want to write more and write better. Thanks guys.**

Arizona's breath caught in her throat and at first she was at a loss for words. She had said those words before, and had heard hear people say them to her but nothing compared to how it felt when she heard those three words fall from Callie's beautiful lips.

"You...you love me?"

They stood there silently in the dimly lit room and Callie started to worry that maybe she did say it too soon. Maybe Arizona wasn't ready, maybe she had freaked her out by saying it. But it didn't matter because Callie meant it, she did love Arizona. And if she had too, she would say in a million more times to make sure the blonde knew.

"I-I do, I really do," Callie said.

"Calliope," Arizona said. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and braced herself for what Arizona was going to say, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle anything that wasn't good. Arizona took Callie's hands in her own and ran her thumb across her soft skin. "I love you too."

"You...you don't have to say it just because I said it. If you don't mean it, I-I understand..."

"Stop. I mean it Calliope. Of course I mean it. It would be impossible for me to not mean it."

Tears started to well up in Callie's eyes and she did her best to blink them back. "Really?"

"You don't realize how incredible you are. Ever since I met you, I've just been so hooked. The day we met in the coffee shop, the first time I ever looked into those big beautiful brown eyes of yours, I needed to always be able to look into those eyes, no matter what. I remember seeing you sitting there in the rain that morning, seeing how hurt and how broken you looked. All I wanted to do was be the person who would make everything better because I couldn't stand seeing you look so dejected."

She couldn't hold them back any more and tears started to lightly fall down Callie's cheek. Arizona lifted her hand to Callie's face and started to wipe the tears softly as they came.

"Don't cry," Arizona said. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be crying."

"Pretty girl, don't be sorry. I only want to see you be happy, I love your smile."

Callie laughed a little bit and the corners of her mouth curled up.

"There it is," Arizona said and brushed some hair behind Callie's ear. "Did you know that the first time you smiled at me, I almost died? Really, I don't think i've ever seen a smile as beautiful as yours."

"This turned into quite the conversation," Callie said and chuckled a bit once her tears had finally stopped falling.

"I know, but we've always been a little emotional haven't we?"

"I really do love you Arizona, and I'm glad I finally said it."

"I'm glad you said it too. This has been quite the Christmas eve."

"This has been the best Christmas eve."

Arizona inched even closer to Callie and rested her hands on Callie's lower back. "Well...it's not over yet."

"Oh no?" Callie asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What else do you have planned?"

The blonde slipped her hands under Callie's shirt and ran her hands up the soft toned skin of her back until they reached her bra clasp. She deftly undid Callie's bra and slid her hands around to her front.

"Bedroom. Right now." Arizona said as she kissed across Callie's jawline until their lips met.

"Why not right here?" Callie asked as she pushed Arizona backwards towards the couch until she fell down and Callie straddled her.

"Have I mentioned that I love you lately?" Arizona asked as Callie kissed her.

"You have, and the feeling is mutual."

"I think this is going to be a christmas gift I'll enjoy."

"Oh trust me," Callie said as she pulled her shirt up over her head and her bra straps fell down her arms. "This will be a gift we both enjoy."

* * *

Hours later Callie and Arizona were curled up beside each other under the comforter in Arizona's bed. The snow was still falling outside and the room was silent aside from the calm breathing of both women. Callie was stroking the soft skin on Arizona's arm and Arizona was tracing patterns lazily on Callie's abdomen. They had both been brought to a sweet release multiple times until they were too spent to go again so they collapsed and contently cuddled up with Callie's arms around Arizona.

"What time is it?" Callie asked quietly and interrupted the silence.

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm wondering what the time is."

Arizona glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 1:15 a.m"

"Merry Christmas Arizona," Callie said and kissed her blonde hair.

"Best Christmas ever."

Callie laughed. "I definitely have no complaints."

"Guess that means I did something right."

"You did everything right Arizona, and you did it three times."

This time Arizona laughed and sat up so her back was against the headboard. She pulled the comforter up to cover her chest and images of her exploring every inch of Callie;s body flashed through her mind. She learned that there was a cluster of freckles on the back of Callie's thigh, and a scar from her childhood on her elbow. She had traced all of her curves and memorized all of her beautiful tan skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asked.

"How quickly my life has changed."

"How do you mean?"

"I moved across the country to work at Seattle Grace, it was all very sudden and I thought it would take a lot for me to adjust. Then you walked into my life, or technically I guess I walked into yours and there was another change. I told myself I wasn't going to get attached to anything, because it had only led to failure in the past. I wanted to come here and work and just focus on being a surgeon but then we became friends and I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to stay away from you. I remember being so angry with myself for falling for you, and I decided that it didn't matter if we were just friends or something more. I just knew I needed you in my life."

"You never really told me why you came out here," Callie asked.

"Yeah," Arizona said. "I guess we never really talked about it."

"And we still don't have to if you don't want to, you're allowed to keep some things to yourself."

"No, no you're my girlfriend. People in relationships talk about stuff like this. Arizona took a deep breath and continued. "There was a person in my life, a woman, and at the time I thought we were meant for each other. She worked at the hospital with me and at first was just someone to have fun with but then things started getting pretty serious and I was in way over my head. I was faithful the whole time we were together but she wasn't, not even a little bit. It was pretty rough for me. We split up and she started making things tough at work, I didn't have many colleagues at the hospital to begin with and a lot of bridges were burned. She stripped away a lot of my self-confidence and it took some time to build myself back up. I finally decided that there was just too much baggage and I heard about the opening at the hospital here. A few weeks after applying for the position I was in a car full of boxes and was headed to Seattle."

"Wow," Callie said. "She was an idiot for cheating on you. Honestly, I don't know how someone could act that way when they had you in their life."

"I used to ask myself how anyone could treat another person that poorly, but it's all the past now. Choosing to come out here was the best decision I've ever made."

"What was her name?"

"Lauren," Arizona said quietly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just so I know i'm hitting the right person if I ever meet her."

"Hah, I don't usually condone violence but I wouldn't mind seeing that. Plus, you all angry over me? That would be incredibly hot."

"I would like to do more incredibly hot things with you right now but i'm still so tired from the last time," Callie said with a grin as she slid down deeper into the bed. Arizona did the same and resumed the position she was in before, with her head resting on Callie's shoulder.

"Me too, you wore me out. Besides, we have lots of time for that. We have a whole day off tomorrow."

"I have some other surprises for you tomorrow."

"You do?" Arizona asked and glanced up at Callie.

"Yup, but you'll have to wait until morning."

"Fine, but only because i'm so tired."

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good." Arizona yawned and moved even closer to Callie and drifted off to sleep. Callie started to stoke Arizona's arm again and just like the sleeping blonde who was against her, she drifted off to sleep too.

Callie woke up at about 6 a.m. Arizona was still sound asleep beside her. She was now laying on her stomach, not on Callie, but close enough that their skin was still touching. It was christmas morning and Callie wanted to slip some of the presents she had gotten Arizona under the tree so they would be there when she woke up. She slipped out of bed as quietly as she could so she didn't wake her. She pulled on a robe that hung on the back of Arizona's door and made her way out into the living room. She noticed a few small wrapped boxes under the tree that she couldn't remember seeing last night, not that she paid much attention to anything besides Arizona. She found her bag on the floor by the door and pulled out a couple of small wrapped boxes of her own. She didn't get Arizona much because they talked about not wanting to spend a lot of money on each other but she couldn't help herself when she saw the beautiful heart pendent necklace that she could picture hanging around the blonde's neck.

She put the small gifts under the tree beside the others and made her way back into the bedroom. She stood by the door and watched Arizona for a moment. Her blonde hair was spilled across the pillow and the comforter was pulled down enough to expose some of her back's creamy peach skin. Callie hung the robe on the hook that hung from the back of the door and slipped back into bed beside Arizona. She could hear the soft inhale and exhale of breath coming from the woman beside her and it lulled her back into sleep.

The next time one of them woke up it was 9:30. Arizona blinked open her eyes and moved her hair out of her face. She turned over so she was on her back and felt something tickle her arm. She looked over to see dark brown hair beside her and she smiled.

"I can feel you watching me," Callie mumbled and turned over so she was facing Arizona.

"I'm sorry, just can't help myself."

"You're always so chipper in the morning, I don't know how you do it."

"I've just always been a morning person," Arizona said. "And plus, it's Christmas!"

Callie pulled herself up into a sitting position and Arizona followed suit. "How does french toast sound for breakfast?"

"Mmm, sounds delicious."

"I thought you'd say that. Let's get our lazy butt's out of bed then."

"Aww," Arizona said with a pout and snuggled into Callie's side. "But it's so warm here, you're so warm."

"Well the presents won't open themselves."

"Presents? What presents?"

"You'll have to get out of bed to find out."

"I'm up!" Arizona jumped out of bed and pulled on some pyjama pants and a tank top. "Let's go!"

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Arizona looked at their perfect little tree and then at Callie. It really had been an amazing christmas so far, and she couldn't remember feeling so much love in one place all at once.

"So," Callie said. "Some of those under that tree are for you."

"And some of them are for you too."

"I want you to open yours first."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded and she reached down and picked one up. She looked at Callie again who nudged her arm and she started to tear off the paper. Once the wrapping was taken off she was holding a long black box in her hands. She opened it and a wide smile broke out on her face. In the box was a silver chain necklace with a small silver heart with 3 little diamonds in a row on one half of it.

"Oh Calliope, this is beautiful. I don't really even know what to say."

"Can I...uh...put it on you?"

"Yes, please."

Callie took the box from Arizona's hands and took the necklace out of it. She placed it around Arizona's neck and did the clasp. She was right when she saw it, it did look perfect on the blonde. It made Arizona look even more beautiful then she already was, which was a pretty hard thing to do.

"It's so lovely." Arizona looked down at the heart and ran her fingers over the diamonds.

"Just like you."

"Here," Arizona said as she reached down and grabbed one of her gifts for Callie. "This is for you."

The box was fairly small and square and didn't weigh much. Callie unwrapped it then took of the lid. Inside was a silver bracelet with her name engraved on the inside. The box also had a key.

"It's for here..." Arizona said. "For my apartment. I thought that since we spend so much time together you should be able to let yourself in whenever you want. And the bracelet is well, just because. I never see you wearing much jewellery so I figured any you would wear would be simple but elegant."

Callie took the key out of the box and placed it in her palm. She looked around the room then beside her at a beaming Arizona. "It's perfect, really Arizona. It's perfect."

"I'm really glad that you think so," Arizona said.

After opening the rest of their smalls gifts and eating breakfast, they were now sitting together on Arizona's couch. Christmas carols played quietly through a stereo in the background and they both had cups of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the table beside them. Callie played with her new bracelet on her wrist and Arizona was humming along to one of the songs that was playing.

"So you said you had a surprise for me today, what is it?" Arizona asked.

"Excuse me, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"Can I have just a little hint?"

Callie sighed. "You're unbelievable but fine. You're going to want to dress warmly."

"That's it, really? That's a terrible hint."

"No it's not! If I were in your position I'd think it was a great hint!"

"That's because you're the one who gave the hint."

"Just take it, because it's the only one you're going to get."

Arizona looked up at Callie and closed the distance between them and pressed her lips agains't Callie's. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and gave her a steaming kiss. When she pulled back Callie's eyes were still closed and there a slight look of shock on her face.

"I can't have another hint, even after that?" Arizona asked playfully.

"Nice try," Callie said as she blinked open her eyes. Arizona was batting her eyelashes innocently and looked so indescribably adorable. "But you did a pretty good job at trying to change my mind."

"Ugh fine," Arizona huffed and fell back against the couch. "Can I least know when this is happening?"

"Yes." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "We're going to leave as soon as it gets dark."

"Well what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm not really sure, what do you want to do?"

"Oh Calliope, that is a dangerous question."

"And why is that?"

"Because you might not be able to handle any of my ideas."

"Try me."

"I was thinking i'd start with a shower," Arizona said. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom, taking clothes off along the way. "Are you going to join me?" she called from down the hall.

Callie jumped up off the couch and followed the trail of Arizona's clothes that led her into the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Arizona standing in the shower completely naked. She gulped and raked her eyes over the toned slim body that belonged to her girlfriend. "I'm so going to join you."

* * *

"Where are we going Callie?" Arizona had a piece of cloth tied around her head so it covered her eyes and she was trying her best to find away to peak out from under it so she would have some sort of idea as to what was happening. Callie held Arizona's hand as she led them down a pathway covered in fresh snow.

"Stop worrying about it, we're almost there."

"I'm cold, it's snowing and i'm cold."

"You love snow."

"I know, but i'm freezing my butt off."

"It'll be worth it, I promise. And you have a cute butt, I don't want it to freeze."

"Well it feels like it's taking forever."

"Arizona if you keep complaining, i'll turn us around and take you home."

"Ughhh fine, i'm sorry."

Callie laughed at her girlfriend, she really was like a child sometimes and it was a quality Callie really liked about her. "Okay, we're here."

"Are we really...?"

"Yes, really." Callie let go of Arizona's hand and undid the blindfold. Arizona gasped when she saw what was in front of them. It was a small private skating rink illuminated only by white twinkly lights that were strung from wooden posts around the rink. Two pairs of skates sat on a bench to the left of the rink and a man approached them from a small house that was set back a bit in the clearing where the rink was.

"Callie, nice to see you again," the man said as he stopped in front of them.

"Hi Hank, Merry Christmas. How are you?" Callie asked.

"Merry Christmas to you too. and I'm fine, how are you ladies doing?"

"We're good, this is Arizona by the way."

Hank extended his hand and Arizona shook it. "Nice to meet you Arizona, Callie has told me a lot about you."

"Oh she has, has she?" Arizona asked and glanced at Callie.

Hank laughed. "All good things, I promise. Now Callie told me your skate sizes so i've already brought them out for you. I've got a stereo system hooked up so that you can hear music on the rink. I've got some nice holiday tunes I can play. Let me know if you need anything else, and i'll leave you ladies to it. Please enjoy the ice, she's fresh and ready to go. Hasn't got a lot of use so far this season. Not a lot of renters."

"Thank you so much Hank," Callie said. "This is great."

"No problem at all, enjoy your skating."

"How did you even arrange this?" Arizona asked Callie after Hank had left.

"Well I was looking for fun wintery things to do and I came across an ad in the paper for this little ice rink. He rents them out to small groups in the winter time."

"And he was willing to rent it out on one of the biggest holidays of the year?"

"Yeah, his daughter lives across the country so he visits her before the holiday, that way he can be here if anyone wants to skate on Christmas. I was surprised that it wasn't already rented. I was lucky."

"This is so cool, I've never skated on a private rink before."

"Neither have I, but you and me have this whole thing to ourselves for two hours."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Arizona ran off towards the bench and immediately took off her shoes and started putting on her pair of skates. Callie watched her and felt an overwhelming sense of calm and happiness. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. The blonde had cautiously stepped out onto the ice and wobbled for a minute until she steadied herself and glided into the centre of the rink.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to skate with me?"

Arizona pulled Callie from her thoughts and she went and put on her own skates. "I'm warning you though, i've never been that great of a skater," Callie said as she slowly skated out into the middle of the ice where Arizona was.

"Don't worry," Arizona said as she spun around and took Callie's hand. "If you fall, i'll be right here to pick you back up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Turns out I write these chapters really quickly, which means you get them quickly! Enjoy!**

Christmas for Callie and Arizona had been a holiday full of love and excitement and new things. With every day that passed, they were growing closer and were now spending almost all of their free time together. It was hard to be apart and people around the hospital had made comments about how sickeningly sweet they were. They were the couple everyone was jealous of, and had the relationship that everyone wished they were in. They weren't shy when it came to public affection but did their best to downplay it while at work. Of course they would meet in an empty on call room once in a while to share a private moment with each other, and meeting's in a quiet empty stairwell seemed to happen more and more frequently.

"We could get caught," Arizona said as Callie kissed her neck. The blonde was pinned against the wall in the corner of a stairwell on the far side of the hospital.

"Arizona, we won't get caught."

"How do you k-know for sure?" Callie sucked on Arizona's pulse point and smirked when she heard Arizona moan quietly.

"I don't. But I'm just assuming we won't."

"Why aren't we doing this in an on call room?" Arizona asked.

"Because," Callie said. "This is fun, and I like the adrenaline."

"The adrenaline rush you're getting because we might get caught?!"

"Fine," Callie said and stepped away from Arizona.

"Wha-what are you doing...why did you stop?"

"Because you seemed like you wanted me to, you're so worried about getting in trouble."

"No no no, come back over here." Arizona reached forward and grabbed Callie's hands. She pulled her forward and then switched their positions so Callie had her back against the wall.

"You're suddenly not afraid anymore?"

"I am, but I love kissing you. I need to kiss you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Arizona accepted Callie's invitation and pressed her lips against her girlfriends. Suddenly they both heard a cough from above and Arizona looked up to see Teddy standing on the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Can't you guys ever keep it in your pants?" Teddy asked shaking her head. Both Callie and Arizona's faces turned red but Callie shrugged.

"It's not that easy," Callie said.

"Yeah, sorry Teddy," Arizona said. "We're working on it."

"You're not doing a very good job at it then."

"What are you even doing on this side of the hospital?" Callie Asked.

"Clearly not for the same reason you guys are here, I need Arizona for a consult. I paged her but she never came."

Arizona looked down at the pager on her hip and noticed that it wasn't lit up. "Oh gosh, the battery must be dead. I'll come with you now and grab a new  
battery."

"You two think you'll be fine with out each other for a while?" Teddy asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Callie said with a laugh. "I think we'll manage."

"Alright then, let's go then."

Arizona left with Teddy and Callie made her way to the pit. It was a slow day for her, very slow. She had nothing to do ad she was bored. Bailey walked by and Callie grabbed her arm.

"Do you need me for anything? Please tell me you need me for something. Seriously, it can be anything."

"Not right now Torres, lucky you."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

Bailey shook her head. "Believe me, if we needed you, you'd be doing something."

"Fine," Callie said with a sigh. "I'll be in an on call room until i'm paged."

"Oh come on, you do not need tell me when you're going to get your freak on."

Callie looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You spend an awful lot of time in on call rooms."

"Uh yeah, I go there to sleep when I'm tired or have nothing to do. Everyone does it."

"A lot of people see a flash of blonde hair follow you into those on calls rooms, and don't try to deny it."

"That's-well I mean yeah, it's true but not all the time."

"Whatever you say Torres, whatever you say."

Instead of going to an on call room Callie headed to the cafeteria. She spotted Addison Montgomery sitting alone at a table. Callie and Addison had developed a friendship after grabbing coffee together after they each had very hard days. Addison was the hospital's OB doctor and was also a neonatal surgeon. She hadn't worked at the hospital long, and most people knew her as Derek Shepherd's ex wife.

"Addie can I ask you a question?" Callie asked as she took a seat at the table.

Addison looked up from the medical journal she was reading. "Hello to you too, and yes you can."

"What do you think of me and Arizona?"

"Um..I'm not sure what you mean by that..."

"Do people know us as a happy couple or more like sex crazed teenagers?"

Addison looked at Callie for a second before she started to laugh. "Why on earth are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know. Why else would I ask?" Callie asked with a frustrated tone in her voice.

"Okay fine, people do think your a happy couple. But you guys are kind of like bunnies. Everyone knows to stay away from the on call room you're in...when you're in there together."

"But, is that really so bad? We have a healthy sex life. That's a good thing!"

"I know it is, nobody ever said what you guys are doing is bad. What made you worry about this?"

"Have you ever just looked at something and thought 'Wow, i've never seen something so beautiful before.'"

"Of course, everyone has felt that way. I think that way when I see like the ocean or a sunset. Stuff like that."

"Yes!" Callie said. "Exactly. Arizona is my ocean and my sunset."

"Ugh okay now you're just getting sappy. Alone people don't want to hear about the together people. It's not fun at all. I love you guys, I think you're great and adorable but I'm so so single and it depresses me."

"Sorry Addie," Callie said. "I just can't stop looking at her or thinking about her and that's why we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Well i'm happy for you two. I'm glad things are going well."

"Thank you. So how are things with you?"

Addison sighed. "Well I work, a lot. And that's about all I do."

"We'll go out then. Tomorrow night maybe? We can have a girls night or something. Me, you, Arizona and Teddy."

"Actually that sounds great, I need a night out."

"Great, then it's a plan."

Both doctors heard their pagers go off and simultaneously stood up. "Duty calls," Callie said.

"Ah the life of a surgeon," Addison said as they exited the cafeteria.

When Callie made it back to the E.R she was immediately pulled into one of the exam rooms. In front of her on the bed was a man who had gotten in a motorcycle accident. He had obvious head trauma and also a severe break in his left leg.

"Torres," Bailey said as Callie walked in and pulled on some gloves and a trauma gown.

"Yikes," Callie said. "This is bad. Looks like a tib/fib break, pretty nasty. It'll take some work to set and he'll definitely need some screws in his leg."

"Someone page Dr. Shepherd, tell him we need a consult and make sure an OR is prepared. We need to get this guy in there as soon as possible."

The surgery took longer then anticipated and when Callie finally left the operating room she was drained. Luckily the man would be able to walk again and his break should heal nicely. After changing out of her scrubs and unsuccessfully trying to find Arizona to say goodbye, Callie found herself at the main floor coffee cart and bought the largest cup of coffee they sold. She was done her shift for the day and was headed home. It had been a while since she spent an extended amount of time in her own apartment. Since getting the key to Arizona's at christmas she was practically living there. But she needed to get clean clothes and tidy up the place. She was sure it was collecting dust. There was a pile of mail in her box and after pouring herself a glass of wine she plopped herself down on her couch and read through it all.

"Bills, bills and more bills," Callie said to herself out loud. An hour and an episode of very bad reality tv later Callie heard a knock on her door. She had left it unlocked so just called for whoever it was to open it and come in.

"Hey," Arizona said as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the kitchen counter and put down a box of pizza and a case of beer.

"You brought food, thank god," Callie said.

"You're the best cook I know, you would not have starved if I hadn't brought this."

"Have you seen the inside of my fridge? I'm never here anymore, there's nothing in there!"

"Well then you're lucky that I stopped to grab a pizza aren't you?"

"Yes!" Callie got up off the couch and helped herself to a piece of the hot cheesy pepperoni pizza. "Oh my god, I love you."

Arizona tilted her head and laughed. "Me or the pizza?"

"I love you both, I love you both very much."

"You better love me more then the pizza though, I won't be upstaged by some tasty treat."

Callie put her slice of pizza on a plate and closed the short distance between her and Arizona. "Arizona, I love you more then pizza. But you know..." The brunette placed her hands on Arizona's hips and slid them up her side's until her arms were around Arizona's neck. "You're a pretty tasty treat too."

Arizona kissed Callie lightly then smiled. "That line was cheesy, like the pizza."

They both laughed at the silly joke and popped open a bottle of beer. Eventually all that remained in the box was crusts and they had moved from the kitchen to the living room. Callie plugged her ipod into the speaker dock and pressed shuffle.

"Dance with me."

"What? No no no, I don't want to dance. I don't dance. I'm not a very good dancer."

"Arizona it's just me. It doesn't matter if we both look like fools."

"Callie..."

"Please? I really want to dance with you."

"Fine fine, i'll dance with you. But only because I can't say no to you."

A latin sounding song started playing through the speakers and Arizona took a step back. "I definitely can't dance to this," Arizona said apprehensively.

"Yes you can, i'll show you how."

"I'll be bad Callie."

"Hey," Callie said and took Arizona's hands in her own. "Like I said, it's just us. I'll still love you even if you are a terrible dancer."

Callie started to sway her body to the tune of the music and moved her hips in time with the beat. She was still holding Arizona's hands so she started to make her sway too. A small smile was on Arizona's face and the move Callie moved, the bigger the smile got. Callie moved her hands to the blonde's hips and tried to make them move the way hers were moving.

"See? This is nice. And you're not that bad."

"I guess it isn't so bad."

The song ended and slow one started to play. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her closer to her. Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck and rested her head in the space between Callie's neck and shoulder. She breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Callie and felt so content.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Yes."

"I've never felt safer then when i'm with you."

Arizona pulled back so she could look Callie in the eyes. Blue eyes met brown and Arizona gave Callie a heart stopping smile. "Do you mean that?"

"I mean it, the only thing I mean more is that I love you."

Their faces were mere inches apart and instead of sharing the kiss they just gazed at each other. Like they were both admiring a piece of art, something someone spent hours creating. It was one of the most intimate moments they had ever shared, more then the first time they made love and the first time they said I love you. So simple yet so immeasurable.

The rest of the night was quiet for them, watching a movie on the couch and just being silly and telling jokes. Laughter floated through the small apartment and Callie realized if she could spend the rest of her life with Arizona like this then she gladly would.

* * *

"What should I wear tonight?" Arizona asked as she sorted through some of the clothes she had brought to Callie's. Normally they'd be at Arizona's apartment but Teddy was coming right from the hospital and it was easier for her this way. Callie was already dressed and in the bathroom. They were going out for girls night and were headed to a local club. They considered going to Joe's but it's always filled with hospital staff and they wanted a night for just them, a night full of strangers and dancing and alcohol.

"Wear that one blue dress I really like. You've worn it before, it looks great on you. It really rings out yours eyes," Callie said from the bathroom.

"Good idea, I like that dress." Arizona took the dress off the hanger and slid it over her head and pulled it down over her body. Callie walked back into the room just as Arizona ran her hands over the material to flatten it across her torso.

"Zip me up?" Arizona asked as she looked over her shoulder to find Callie watching her.

Callie walked towards her and placed her hands on Arizona's hips before slowly taking hold of the zipper and pulling it up. "There, all done."

"Mmm thanks," Arizona said as she turned in Callie arm's and kissed her. "You look very nice by the way. You should wear clothes like this more often."

"Maybe I will, since you like it so much."

"I do like it better off of you though, you also look great wearing nothing," Arizona started to kiss Callie's neck.

"Ari-Arizona we don't have time for this. We have to go."

"There is always time Callie, always."

There was knock on the door Callie smirked at Arizona. "Sure, there's alwaaays time."

Arizona pouted and walked out of the bedroom to open the apartment door. "Hey Teddy, you look great."

"Thanks," Teddy said and she came inside. "So do you. Where are we going tonight by the way?"

"Some club Callie or Addison have been too."

"It will probably be all young people there."

"Teddy, we're young."

"I'm 35 Arizona. I'm not so young anymore."

"Stop. We are young and hot and we will have a good time."

"Fine. I'll take your word for it. Is Addison meeting us here or at the club?"

"I'm not sure actually. Callie is Addison meeting us here?"

Callie walked into the room and shook her head. "Nope, she's meeting us there. And we should get going by the way. I called a cab about 15 minutes ago and it should be here any minute."

The club was about a 20 minute drive from Arizona's apartment and when they got there Addison was standing by the curb waiting for them. There was a line formed by the door but they all walked towards the entrance and the bouncer let them all in right away.

"Apparently we've still got it," Addison said to Teddy.

The club was pretty packed and music was playing overhead. It was a more upper scale club with casual music playing overhead, no techno or dance music, the king you would usually hear in a club. There was a dj on the far side of the room on a small stage and a long bar ran along the right wall. There were booths and tables along the left wall and big dance floor right in the middle. They stood at the bar and ordered a round of shots.

"Wow," Teddy said. "This is not really what I was expecting."

"I totally agree," Arizona said. "I expected some cheesy night club full of slutty girls and guys who would be trying to hard."

"Way to have low expectations guys," Addison said just as the bartender placed their shots in front of them

"To us," Callie said as they all clinked their shot glasses together before tilting their heads back and swallowing the strong alcohol.

"Ugh that was horrible," Arizona said and slammed her shot glass down on the bar top. "I forgot how much I hate strong liquor."

"Don't be a baby," Callie said and kissed Arizona's cheek. "We're grown ups, we drink stuff like this all the time."

"Have you been drinking without me? Because I never drink unless it's fruity and delicious."

"Arizona, would you like me to order you something fruity and delicious?"

Arizona smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Yes Callie, I would."

"You two are so cute it's nauseating," Teddy said.

Addison laughed. "I completely agree."

"You're just jealous," Arizona said. "By the way, there's totally a guy over there whose checking you out Teddy."

"What? Yeah right."

"I'm serious, he's at the other end of the bar. He can't take his eyes off you."

Teddy looked in that direction and sure enough there was a handsome guy smiling at her. He turned and spoke to the bartender for a minute and not long after a drink was set down in front of Teddy. "From the gentlemen down there," the bartender said.

Callie, Arizona and Addison were all smiling at Teddy who looked a little shocked. "You should go talk to him" Addison said.

"No!" Callie said. "Wait for him to come to you."

Arizona put down her drink and shook her head. "Oh come on you guys, let Teddy do what she wants."

"Arizona," Teddy said. "I don't even know what to do. I can't remember the last time I was at a club, and I really don't remember the last time a man bought me a drink."

"I told you we were hot, apparently he agrees."

"Well what should I do?!"

"Doesn't matter now," Callie said. "He's coming over here."

Teddy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a warm inviting smile. "Hi, I'm Henry."

"Uh, Henry h-hi. I'm Teddy."

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" Henry asked.

Arizona was smiling and watching the encounter while Callie and Addison were sipping on new drinks trying to look busy.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes, i'd like to dance."

"Great!" Henry said as he extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Teddy accepted his hand and let him lead her out into the dance floor. "Would you look at that," Addison said. "Now i'm the third wheel. Teddy has him and you two have each other. So much for girls night."

"Hey hey hey," Callie said. "We're not going to leave you alone at the bar. Let's find you someone to dance with. I'm sure there's someone here you can dance with."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "This place is full of people. All you've got to do is keep your eyes peeled."

"Maybe, but until then i'm just going to drink. I didn't drive tonight so I don't care what happens."

Arizona laughed and took a sip of the drink Callie had ordered for her. "I hope you don't regret that last statement tomorrow morning."

Three and a half hours later Callie and Arizona were stumbling into Callie's apartment. Teddy had spent the entire night practically hanging off of Henry's every word and he seemed to be doing the same. Addison ended up meeting a guy and spent the night dancing and making out with him in the corner. Arizona shut the door behind them and Callie pinned her against it.

"You danced tonight," Callie said into Arizona's ear then placed a kiss under it. "And you said you don't like to dance because you're bad at it."

"Well you missy...you kept buying me drinks. Alcohol loosens me up."

Callie smiled before leaning in close, lips hovering just in front of Arizona's. "Oh believe me, I learned that tonight. You were all over me," she said before kissing her girlfriend hard.

"Are you complaining?" Arizona said in between kisses.

"Now why on earth would I do that?"

"You tell me Calliope."

"Simple answer, I wouldn't. I like it when you get handsy."

Arizona held onto Callie's arms and flipped their positions. "Now what?" she asked.

"The way I see it, we can either go to my bedroom and sleep, or go to my bedroom and have some more fun."

"I'll take option number two."

"How did i know you would choose that option?"

"Because," Arizona said as she took a step back. "You know me well. Now let's go."

* * *

Arizona woke up when she felt light coming through the window. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly warm she was. She was lying on her side facing the window and Callie was pressed into her back with arms around her waist, holding her close. She could feel Callie's breath on her neck and smiled a sleepy smile. She wanted to fall back asleep but unfortunately her find wouldn't let her so she quietly and softly slid out of Callie's embrace and got out of the bed. She threw on an oversized t-shirt and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She spotted a framed photo on a table by the couch that she hadn't noticed before. It was a picture Callie and her had taken on one of their first official dates. She picked it up and looked at it intently. She remembered the moment perfectly, it had been her idea to take the photo. Callie had been a little nervous that night and seemed to keep her distance a little bit, Arizona had quickly learned that Callie would often have little moments of nervousness and self-cosnciousness. It was something she had grown accustomed to. It didn't shine through in the picture though because Callie was beaming, her brown eyes were so warm and full of life. Arizona tried to make Callie feel more comfortable at ease and when she suggested they take a photo, Callie was all for it. After that, she was her normal lively self. Like nothing had ever been wrong.

Arizona put the picture back down and went to make her coffee. She sat at the table and started to flip through one of the orthopaedic medical journals that Callie always kept around the apartment. She was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Arizona looked down at what she was wearing and quickly went back into the bedroom to pull on some pants. Callie was still sleeping so Arizona moved quietly so she didn't wake her. When she opened the front door she found a younger looking girl with dark brown hair and the same warm brown eyes that Callie had standing in the hallway.

"Hi," Arizona said. "Can I help you?"

The girl looked around nervously and nodded. "Yes, I-uh, I think so. Is this where Callie Torres lives?"

"Yes it is, but she's actually asleep right now. Is there something I can do for you?"

"My name is Aria, I'm her sister."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter, yay! I love reading all your reviews, they always make me write faster. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Arizona was stunned. Callie didn't talk to her sister, or talk about her sister ever. It was like she didn't really exist at all but now here she was standing in the hallway outside Callie's apartment.

"Her sister...the one that lives in Miami..." Arizona said

"Yeah, that would be me."

"And now you're in Seattle..."

"Now i'm in Seattle."

Callie flipped onto her back and was now in the state between awake and sleep. She thought she heard voices down the hall, she knew by the empty spot beside her in the bed that Arizona was awake but if the voices were real and not a dream, Arizona's absence didn't explain the second voice. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then ran her hands through her hair. She got up and pulled on some clothes then padded down the hallway. She saw Arizona standing in her apartment doorway.

"Babe," Callie said. "What are you doing?"

Arizona looked back over her shoulder at Callie and then stepped to the right so Callie had a clear view of who was standing in the hallway. When Callie saw Aria standing there she thought she was still asleep. There was no way her sister was in Seattle. There was no reason for it, and she didn't want it to be real.

"Hi Callie," Aria said.

Callie was speechless, she felt like she needed someone to pinch her so she would wake up. Seconds passed and nothing happened, she realized she wasn't asleep anymore and Aria really was standing outside her door.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Bullshit."

Arizona walked over to Callie and placed her hand on her girlfriends shoulder. "Callie, come on."

"Come on what Arizona? There's a reason she's here and it's not because she wanted to see me."

"I mean it Callie," Aria said. "I just really missed you."

Callie gritted her teeth and felt anger rising inside of her. She never had patience when it came to her sister, and that hadn't changed. "Aria, you need to leave."

"Let's not be rash Callie, talk to Aria," Arizona said.

"No. Go back to Miami Aria. I don't want you here."

"Cal-"Aria sad but was cut off.

"Aria, I won't tell you again. Leave, right now."

Aria looked at Arizona who was looking anywhere but at her, then smiled sadly and left. Callie walked towards the door and closed it hard.

"Callie, why couldn't she just stay for a minute? I mean she's your sister."

"I'm not going to talk about this right now Arizona."

"But she's your family."

"No!" Callie said loudly enough to make Arizona flinch.

The blonde looked down and Callie felt guilty for reacting that way but she just couldn't handle Arizona right now. She had to get out, had to go somewhere. She needed air and she needed to be alone. She walked back into her bedroom and got dressed. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked quietly.

Callie looked at her, and part of her wanted to just take Arizona in her arms and tell her it would be okay and that she was sorry for yelling but she couldn't. "Out," she said as she opened the door.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, you'll see me when you see me."

The door opened and then Callie was gone with a slam of the door. Arizona stood alone in the hallway, not really knowing what to do. Callie's anger and tone had surprised Arizona and as much as she knew Callie only acted that way because of her sister, it still hurt her. So much had happened in such a short period of time. She planned on spending the day with Callie before having to back to work the next day. Callie had more time off so she wouldn't even get to see her at the hospital. Even though they were in a relationship she suddenly felt out place being alone in Callie's apartment. She wasn't sure why Aria had come to Seattle, but clearly Callie didn't care to believe anything other then why she thought Aria was there. It was obvious that there was tension between the siblings, but she wasn't sure why. Callie had never explained their situation and Arizona never pushed her to. What she did know was vague and it didn't help her much when trying to come to her own conclusions.

Arizona got dressed and gathered her things. She glanced around Callie's apartment sadly then locked the door behind her and headed to her own place. She ended up spending the day alone on her couch watching crappy tv and drinking copious amounts of tea. She slipped into her cold bed at 10 p.m wearing one of Callie's t-shirts that had been left in her room and wrapped the covers close around her, it had been a while since she had to sleep without her girlfriends strong arms around her. All she wanted was to hear from Callie, even a text message would be okay but instead there was nothing but silence. Eventually Arizona fell asleep, she spent the night tossing and turning and woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone. After standing in the shower for 15 minutes she got dressed and made her way to the hospital. Arizona spotted Mark walking towards the coffee cart on the main floor and ran to catch up with him, she was hoping maybe he knew if Callie was okay.

"Hey Mark," Arizona said.

"Morning blondie, in a rush to get somewhere?"

"No, I wanted to ask you about Callie."

"Something wrong in paradise?"

"Did you happen to hear from her yesterday?"

"No...why?"

"Uh never mind, it's fine. It's nothing. Have a good day."

Arizona was wracking her brain trying to come up with an idea as to where her girlfriend might be. Mark was really her only shot in finding out and he clearly didn't know. Despite the fact that she really wanted to see if Callie was okay, she changed into scrubs and got to work. She had three surgeries scheduled for the day and working in a hospital with a level 1 trauma centre meant emergency surgeries always ended up taking extra time. After two gruelling surgeries which left her feeling drained, Arizona stood by the nurses station on the surgical floor with Alex Karev as they discussed post operative care for their last patient.

"Robbins," Dr. Richard Webber, the Chief of the hospital said as he walked up to her.

"Good afternoon Chief," she replied.

"I understand you changed your surgical plan for the young boy with the bowel obstruction."

Arizona's third surgery of the day was on a 12 year old boy with a severe bowel obstruction and she had originally planned to do one kind of repair, it was simple and the Chief liked it because it would have a good outcome but wouldn't give the patient the best kind of life afterwards. Arizona had come up with a more intensive repair that had more risks but if successful the young boy's life would go back to being completely normal.

"Yes sir, that is true."

"Well you need to go back to the original plan."

"But sir, I've really thought about this and I believe this type of repair will be better in the long run."

"I don't care what you believe, it's too risky. You are to use your original plan and nothing else."

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"Robbins, you heard what I said."

Dr. Webber turned on his heel and walked away leaving Arizona a little stunned. She couldn't help it when her eyes started to brim with tears. She turned so Alex couldn't see her face but he could definitely hear her sniffles.

"Dude, are you crying?" he asked.

"Karev, go find something else to do."

Arizona scurried off to find an empty on call room. She closed and locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She took calming breaths and luckily she never actually cried. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if Callie had sent her any messages and still no word. Arizona finished up her day at the hospital and headed home. She changed into sweats and made herself some tea, prepared to have a repeat of the night before. The stress and workload the day had left her feeling drained and she quickly fell asleep on her couch. A few hours later she woke to a dark room illuminated only by the tv when she heard the sound of jingling keys outside her apartment door. The door creaked open quietly and then closed. Arizona sat up and blinked away the sleep. She reached beside the couch and clicked on a lamp.

"Hi," Callie said sheepishly and walked towards the couch. Arizona took in Callie's appearance, her eyes were red from crying and she looked exhausted. The blonde opened her mouth to speak then closed it because she really wasn't sure what to say. Instead she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered against Arizona's neck. "I'm really sorry."

"I missed you."

"I should have called."

"Yeah you really should have."

"I just needed some space."

"God I was so worried about you. Don't do that again okay? Please talk to me, tell what you're thinking. Don't just run away."

Callie nodded and pressed her lips against Arizona's soft skin. She breathed in her scent and held her even closer. Even though they weren't even apart for two whole days, the absence of each other left a mark in their lives. Callie pulled back and looked into Arizona's eyes. "I want to talk about it with you, and I will. but can we please just go to bed for now? I promise in the morning i'll tell you everything."

Arizona nodded and closed her eyes when she felt Callie kiss her forehead. "I had a hard time sleeping last night," Arizona said.

"I didn't sleep at all."

After changing into pyjama's while not really talking to each other, Arizona climbed into bed facing away from Callie. She smiled when she felt a warm body slide in behind her. Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her close, then started placing feather light kisses on the exposed skin of Arizona's shoulder blade and neck.

"I'm glad you came home," Arizona said quietly.

"Me too, me too."

It didn't take long for both women to fall asleep. Sometime during the night Arizona had turned over so her head was nestled in the space under Callie's chin. The room was cold so she snuggled even closer to her girlfriend. It was her favourite place to be, in bed with Callie. As close to each other as they can be, it's where she felt most content and peaceful. She could hear her girlfriends heartbeat and it made her more calm and relaxed then anything else. Hours later Arizona woke and blindly felt the bed beside her, she frowned when she realized the space that was previously occupied by Callie was empty. She sat up in bed and worried that maybe Callie had left for some reason but when she heard a soft voice singing from down the hall in the kitchen she breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of bed and followed the voice until she saw Callie standing in front of the stove cooking some bacon and pancakes.

"Good morning," Arizona said as she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist from behind.

"Mmm good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

Arizona kissed Callie's shoulder and nodded. "I always sleep well when you're beside me."

"I hope you're hungry, I made your favourite."

"Chocolate chip, yummy. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I kind of owe you for checking out the past couple days."

"Callie, it's fine."

"No, Arizona it's not fine. I know it's not fine, and you know it's not fine. You didn't deserve to be left in the dark like that."

"Does that mean you're ready to talk about it?"

Callie sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Arizona made herself some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm all ears."

Callie plated their food and sat down at the table beside Arizona. "Aria and I were never close, we never got along that great and when my...when my parents died she basically ignored of me. I though that maybe the loss of our parents would bring use closer but it was the opposite really. I felt like I had lost her too and it was really really hard for me. Even though we weren't close, she's still my sister ya know? But seeing her standing in my doorway like that after not seeing her for years was like a shock to the system. I moved away from home to go to school and I haven't actually seen her since then. I've maybe spoken to her on the phone twice in the last year and a half and I can't even remember what we talked about."

"Oh," was all Arizona managed to say in response.

"So when I said there had to be a reason why she was here, it's because there really has to be. She would never just show up to see me, not in a million years."

"Well do you have any ideas for why she is here?"

"Honestly? Not a single one. I also know she hasn't left Seattle yet. She's always been stubborn. She won't go home until she's gotten what she wanted, and she came here for something. I'm surprised she left so easily the other day."

"I think you need to talk to her."

"You're right, I know you're right. I just don't want to have to deal with it," Callie said and pushed her plate away and rested her head in her hands on the table.

"You need to call her so you can sort it all out and you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I will. I'll call her later today but can we just go back to bed for a while. Please?"

"Yes, we can. I don't have to go to the hospital until later this afternoon."

They crawled back into bed, this time with Callie curled into Arizona. Her face against the blonde's neck. Arizona ran her hand lightly up and down Callie's arm.

Callie took a deep breath. "I just miss them so much sometimes Arizona."

Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head and held her closer. "I know you do sweet girl, I know you do." Arizona's heart was breaking for the girl in her arms, the girl who had lost so much but was still so strong and had so much love to give. All she wanted to do was make everything okay for Callie, make it easier but she couldn't. She could only offer words of comfort and hold her close. Eventually Arizona could hear Callie's breathing even out and she knew she had fallen asleep. With Callie sleeping peacefully in her arms, Arizona instead stayed awake with her thoughts, she was enjoying listening to the sound of Callie's quiet inhale and exhale. It was relaxing and the feeling of having the person you love be so content beside you was a wonderful feeling. An hour or so later Callie stirred and looked up at Arizona who was reading a book. Callie smiled because of the adorable look of concentration on her girlfriends face.

"Enjoying that?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked down at Callie and closed the book. "It's okay, just something I keep on the bedside table and pick up once in a while."

"Did I sleep long?"

"Not at all, do you feel better?"

"Yes I do, I needed that extra little bit of rest. And now I guess I have to call Aria."

Arizona leaned down and gave Callie and sweet loving kiss. "I really love you, do you know that?"

"I do, and I think this Aria situation would be a lot harder for me if I didn't have your support," Callie said.

"I will always support you in everything you do, you're stuck with pretty lady," Arizona said and tousled Callie's hair. "Now I've got to shower and then head to work, so when I leave it'll give you some privacy and you can call her."

Callie held on tighter to Arizona. "But I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I have to, and you need to talk to Aria alone. Even if it's just on the phone right now."

"Yeah, you're right again."

"Feel like taking a shower?" Arizona asked Callie with a wink.

"With you? Always. Lets go."

Callie jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. When Arizona walked in Callie was already stripped of her pyjamas and standing in the shower.

"You just going to stand there and watch or do you want to play?" Callie asked seductively.

* * *

Callie sat on Arizona's couch and took a deep breath. She tossed her cell phone back and forth between her hands, trying to decide what she wanted to say to her sister. Only so much could be said over the phone, she knew they would have to meet. She finally built up enough courage to scroll through contacts and click Aria's name. It rang and rang and finally someone picked up.

"Callie?" Aria asked.

At first Callie didn't say anything and there was silence on the line. "Callie are you there?"

"Yeah...yeah i'm here."

"I'm glad that you called."

"Can we please just get to the root of all of this?" Callie asked sternly, already getting frustrated. "I need to know why you're in Seattle, I need to know why you came here."

"I can't explain it all over the phone, we've got to get together and talk."

"Fine. Where are you staying?"

"I'll text you the address. Can we meet up in an hour?"

"I'll be there," Callie said and clicked end call. The line went dead and she dropped the phone on the couch beside her. She wished Arizona could come with her but she knew seeing Aria was something she needed to do on her own. She knew it was probably unlikely, but a big part of her ached for her sister back, the only family she really had left. She considered Arizona to be her family, she loved her with her whole heart and she also loved her sister. After all, they were blood, they would always be family.

**I know you're all wondering why Aria is in Seattle and you'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go guys, I hope you enjoy! **

Callie stood outside the address that Aria had sent her, it was a small coffee shop around the corner from a big hotel, where she assumed Aria was staying at. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She spotted her sister sitting at a table near the back and walked over to her. Aria looked up but didn't say anything. Callie pulled out a chair and sat down. She crossed her arms and waited for her sister to speak, she didn't want to be the one leading the conversation because she wasn't the one who showed up out the blue.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Aria said.

"That's an understatement."

"First of all, can I just say that it's nice to see you?"

"You can say it but it doesn't really mean much."

"Cut me some slack Callie."

"No Aria, I won't cut you some slack. I'm not going to give someone who basically pushed me out of their life a break okay?"

This made Aria go quiet because it was true. She had pushed Callie away, and she was really starting to regret it but it had been so long. The whole that opened up between the sisters had just gotten deeper and deeper over the years and digging their way out of it was proving to be really hard.

"It wasn't fair Aria," Callie said quietly. "It wasn't fair to me. I needed you."

"I was grieving too okay? You weren't the only person who lost something. It's like you forget that sometimes. You're scarred, you've had a tough life, you don't feel whole. Well guess what Callie? Me too. Our parents died. And I was crushed. But I didn't know how to talk to you about it, so I didn't talk to you about it. I didn't talk to anyone about it. I just shut down. I didn't know how to deal with that empty space in my life. I'm sorry that's what happened. I'm sorry I turned away from you, I really am."

Callie took a deep breath and steadied herself. Hearing Aria open up about how she had felt back then was hard to hear, it was difficult to take in. But it still didn't explain why Aria had come to Seattle and that was really all Callie wanted to know.

"I...I wished for a long time that you would just be there. That we could be normal siblings who cared about each other but we weren't," Callie said shakily, her voice cracking with the last few words of the sentence.

"And I wish I could go back and do things differently. I was a child Callie, I was 14. We were both just children."

"I don't even know who are now Aria, you're basically a stranger to me."

"I'm hoping we can maybe change that."

"You need to tell me why you're here. I deserve the honesty."

Aria knew she had to tell Callie, she had fought with herself for a long time over if she was going to fly to Seattle or not. If it was all really worth it, but after thinking about her life and what was missing from it, she realized that not making things right with Callie would be the wrong thing to do. Aria looked Callie right in her eyes, eyes that were almost identical to her own. Throughout all of their childhood years, the sisters were always told how much they look a like, how they could almost be twins. And looking across the table at Callie, Aria saw herself. She saw who she wanted to be, someone established and someone who had done something with their life.

"I have cancer Callie."

The words almost took the breath from Callie's lungs, it was something she never would have expected to hear. She had played out a hundred scenario's in her mind that explained why Aria had flown across the country and shown up at her doorstep and cancer was never one of them. The best thing she knew how to do was deny it, because it couldn't be true.

"No you don't. Don't joke about something like that. It's not funny."

"I'm not joking Callie. I was diagnosed 6 months ago. Stage 4 breast cancer that's spread to my lungs."

Callie stood up quickly from the table. "Aria stop it. You're fine. You're not sick, you're just being an idiot."

People around the cafe started to pay attention to them. Callie was beginning to raise her voice and the barista behind the counter shot Aria a glance and she nodded in response. She had to get Callie outside. Somewhere private where they could talk about it more. They should have done that in the first place, but Aria wanted to do her best to keep things normal between them.

"Let's go," Aria said as she got up and took Callie's arm and pulled her out of the coffee shop.

There was a small park across the street and Aria led Callie to a bench. At this point Callie had gone silent, with nothing left to say because there was nothing left to say.

"That's why I came here," Aria said. "I thought you deserved to know."

Callie turned to look at her sister. For the first time in years she really looked at her. Even though were close in age, she was still her little sister. She couldn't believe how unfair her life had turned out to be.

"You're really sick?" Callie asked as her eyes filled with tears. Aria just nodded and did her best to remain stoic.

Doctor mode was suddenly turned on and Callie wanted to know everything about the state her sister was in medically. "How far along in treatment are you? Because you can beat this Aria. Lot's of people survive cancer. You'll be okay. You'll be fine. You just have to attack it and not quit."

Her sister was always a talker and unless she jumped in, Callie wouldn't stop. "Stop," Aria said. "I'm not getting any treatment."

"What do you mean you're not getting treatment?"

"I mean the doctors said there isn't much they could do. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life pumped full of drugs and in a hospital just because there's a chance I'll be fine. It's not worth it."

Callie jumped up furiously. "Are you serious? You want to just-just waste away? All so you can maybe knock a few things off your bucket list? Why would you not want to fight this? Why would you not want to try to get better?"

"This is the doctor speaking Callie, not you. You're talking like a doctor."

"Don't tell me who I am right now Aria, you don't have the right to say that. You don't know me, but i'm still your sister. I want you to get better. I want you to fight." Tears were now falling freely and Callie was starting to really fall apart. "I need you to fight. Please, for me. For mom and dad."

* * *

Arizona hadn't heard from Callie since she left for work and wasn't sure how things had gone with Aria, or if they had really gone at all. After her last surgery Arizona changed out of her scrubs and walked out the front entrance of Seattle Grace. Callie was sitting on the same bench she was on when Arizona had found her in the rain that morning, this time it was late evening, around 10:30.

"Hey," Arizona said and sat down beside Callie. "How did it go?"

"She's sick."

"Whose sick?"

"Aria. She uh, she has cancer."

Arizona wasn't sure how to react she couldn't tell what kind of state Callie was in because of how blank and expressionless her face currently was. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Can I do anything?"

"You can make it all go away. You can create a world where it's just you and me and nothing bad has ever happened."

"Come here," Arizona said and opened her arms. Callie gladly accepted and leaned into Arizona's embrace.

"I don't know what to do Arizona, she doesn't want to fight it."

"I'm sure she has her reasons for it though Callie."

"How can she just sit back and wait for it to all be over?"

"She's probably spent a lot of time thinking about it. I'm sure coming to that decision wasn't easy for her."

Callie sat back up. "Are you saying you agree with her choice?"

"No," Arizona said shaking her head. "But I'm a doctor, we're doctors. As a doctor I know how intensive it can be. I've seen it firsthand so I can understand how she might see it. But as a person? I'd want to fight. I'd want to fight like hell. But I'm not Aria. I don't know what's going through her mind, I don't know how she came to her conclusion but I know that it was probably hard."

"She's being ridiculous. She just doesn't have enough information. She doesn't know that she can get through it."

"Do you think you'll be able to get her to come see a doctor here? Seattle Grace has one of the best oncologists in the country."

"I made an appointment for her. I had to force her into it, but she owe's me at least this."

"When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you going with her?"

"I don't know if she wants me to or not, but I would like to go. I want to know as much as much I can."

Arizona cupped Callie's face in her hands, she was agitated and fidgety and Arizona just wanted her to take a breather and calm down. "Hey, listen to me. Whatever happens, you'll get through it. I know you will. You're the strongest person I know and I will be with you every step of the way if you want me to okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to go grab some dinner or just go home?"

"Let's go home. I just want to relax and try to take my mind off of everything."

"Home it is. I love you, do you know that?"

Callie smiled. "I know, and I tell myself every day that i'm pretty damn lucky to have you."

Once they got back to Arizona's apartment, it didn't take long for the tension that was obviously built up in Callie to fall away. They were more comfortable around each other then anyone else and whenever one of them was having a bad day, the other knew how to instantly make it better. They sat down on the couch and Arizona slid onto Callie's lap.

"I think I have a way to get your mind off everything," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. She wasn't sure if Callie was in the mood or not, but they had always had a healthy sex life and it was something Arizona knew Callie enjoyed.

"Oh yeah?" Callie said with a grin.

"Yes, it might help you make feel better."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Considering i'm a doctor, I think I know just what to prescribe you."

Callie leaned in and sucked Arizona's bottom lip before biting it softly. "Well then Dr. Robbins, I'm a willing patient."

* * *

"Do you think she'll show up?" Arizona asked Callie and they waited in the hospital lobby for Aria.

"Honestly? I really don't know, but I hope so."

"She better get here soon, otherwise you guys will be late."

Just then the object of their conversation walked into the hospital and spotted them. Aria walked towards them and Callie took Arizona's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey," Aria said.

"Hi Aria," Arizona replied.

"Uh since there was no real formal introduction the other day, Aria, this is my girlfriend Arizona. And Arizona, this is my sister Aria."

"It's nice to meet you Arizona, unfortunately i've heard nothing about you."

Arizona laughed awkwardly, being in between a pair of siblings that aren't necessarily on the best of terms wasn't the most comfortable position to be in. "It's nice to meet you too Aria."

"We've got to head up to the...to the cancer ward to meet with the doctor," Callie said.

"Of course," Arizona said. "You'll page me if you need anything?"

"I will."

"Okay, i'll see you in a bit then," Arizona said and gave Callie a quick kiss. Aria and Callie walked in silence towards the elevator until Aria couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"She's beautiful Callie."

"I know, and I tell her every chance I get."

"How long have you been together?"

"About 7 months."

"And she's a doctor here?"

"She is, she's a surgeon and head of paediatrics."

"I like her, she's nice. So...what should I expect at this appointment?"

"Well the doctor will probably start by asking you basic questions, like when you were diagnosed and what your doctor back home told you. I already spoke to someone yesterday and I think they got email's of your most recent scans."

"I'm just going to hear what I already know."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged then opened. They excited and were now in the cancer ward of the hospital. Aria glanced around nervously and Callie linked their arms together. "It'll be okay, don't worry. This hospital has incredible doctors. I mean, I work here right?"

Aria smiled and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm ready."

They sat in a small waiting area until a nurse told them they could head into the doctors office. The name plate on the desk in the office read 'Dr. Swinder."

"Dr. Torres, how are you?" Dr. Swinder asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"And this must be Aria Torres, correct?"

"Nice to meet you Doctor," Aria said.

"I wish it were under different circumstances, though I don't really deal with anything else. Please take a seat."

Callie and Aria both took a seat in the plush leather seats that sat in front of the big desk. Both sisters were a bit nervous, Callie still didn't know how involved she was allowed to be in Aria's situation and Aria just didn't have much to say. She had already explained everything to Callie, and was really just there because Callie asked her to go. Once the basic questions were out of the way, the conversation got serious.

"So let's get right into it," Doctor Swinder said. "Your cancer is pretty progressed, it's an aggressive cancer that moves quickly and that makes it harder to treat, but not impossible. There's actually been a lot of success recently with some new experimental treatments. Some women at the same stage you are have come away from it cancer free. It all depends on what you're willing to do, how hard you're willing to try and beat it."

Callie looked at Aria who was looking down at her hands in her lap. "Aria, did you hear her?"

"I already told you this Callie," Aria said quietly. "I don't want to spend my time fighting cancer."

"Damn it Aria, be reasonable. I'm sorry to be blunt but you're really just going to let yourself die?"

"We all die eventually."

"Stop cracking jokes, start taking this seriously."

"What do you want me to do Callie? Change the decision i've already made, the one i've thought long and hard about?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do!"

"Ladies," the doctor said and interrupted what was becoming heated conversation. "It seems like you guys need to discuss this some more. Take another day and if you decide to do something i'll be here and we can take some tests."

Callie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I apologize for taking up your time."

"It's fine Dr. Torres, just let me know as soon as you know. Aria, you know this is an aggressive tumour. your doctors back in Miami have told you everything you need to know but you don't have a lot of options left. If you choose to get treatment, we need to act fast."

* * *

"Well that went well," Callie said once they stepped out of the elevator into the hospital lobby.

"Callie, I don't really know where to go from here. I had it all planned out. I knew what I wanted. I came here to make peace and then all of this happened."

"You came here to make peace...like to say goodbye?"

"Don't be so morbid Callie."

"I don't even know what to say to you right now and I honestly don't think there's much else I can say. You know where I stand, you know that mom and dad would be by my side on this. That's the truth."

"I need to go get some air. I'll call you."

"That's it? We're really done talking about it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but right now we are. I need some time to process all of it. Please just let me do that."

Callie sadly watched Aria leave and went to find Arizona. She needed a drink, and Joe's was definitely in her plan for the evening. After sharing lunch together in the cafeteria, Callie was asked to assist on a surgery with Bailey and figured it would be good to get some work done. It was a four hour operation and it had involved using a lot of hardware and placing screws in a mans back. Surgery made her feel both tired and refreshed, and when done successfully she always walked feeling satisfied. Dr. Bailey had noticed Callie seemed a little off during surgery, she was still a good doctor but her energy just wasn't right. Bailey had done enough surgeries with Callie to know when there was maybe something going on outside the OR that was affecting the inside of the OR.

"How have you been doing lately?" Bailey randomly asked while they were scrubbing out.

"Um good...?"

"You've just seemed distracted lately."

"I just spend a lot of time thinking about Arizona, that's all."

"So you and Dr. Robbins are doing well?"

"Bailey, this is kind of weird. You try to stay away from personal chit chat."

"What, I can't try to be polite? Try to be friendly?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. All i'm saying is it's a little out of the ordinary for you."

"Believe me, I'm well aware. I just thought I'd take a minute to check up on a fellow surgeon. Check up is over."

Bailey left the scrub room and Callie leaned back against the sink. She started to think about the past few days, she hadn't spend much time at the hospital and wondered if everything in her personal life was changing the way she acted at work, even if she had just done her first surgery in almost three days. Now she really wanted a drink more then she did before, she sent Arizona a text telling her she'd be across the street at the bar.

Joe's bar wasn't too crowded that night and she sat down on a bar stool and ordered herself something strong. Mark who had just come into the bar, sat down beside her and ordered himself a drink.

"So Arizona came to me asking if I had heard from you the other day, all good?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was um just something that happened. I'm not really read to talk about it yet."

"I get that," Mark said and downed the contents of his drink in one gulp. "But I'm a good listener if you ever want to talk."

"Mark Sloan, offering to listen to someones problems instead of trying to get them into bed. i'm impressed."

"I'm a changed man Cal, what can I say."

"What changed you?"

"Nothing, I'm just playing around. I do plan on trying to get someone into bed tonight. But I am also a good listener, if you ever feel the need to get something off your chest. And normally I'd make a joke about your shirt or bra, but I know you don't let me pull that crap on you."

Callie smiled. "Well thanks, i'll make sure to let you know if I ever have something to say."

"Sounds good. By the way, your girl just walked in." Mark patted Callie's shoulder and went to play a game of darts.

There was an empty booth to the back of the bar and when Callie looked over to Arizona she motioned for her to come and sit down. Callie ordered them each a glass of wine then went to the booth.

Arizona stood by the table waiting for Callie to set their glasses down. She put her arms around Callie's waist and gave her a tight hug then soft kiss. They slid into the booth and Arizona took a sip of wine. "How did it go with Aria and the doctor?"

Callie sighed and Arizona knew enough about her girlfriend to know that meant it wasn't easy. "Not as well as I hoped it would go," Callie said.

"How come?"

"Aria is stubborn, and I just don't know if she really took in everything the doctor said."

"I'm sure she's heard it all before though, from her doctors back in Miami."

"I know, but I just thought maybe hearing it from another doctor might make it soak in. Maybe make her change her mind? I don't even really know how to feel about all of this. I don't really know if i'm allowed an opinion, or if i'm allowed to try and be a voice of reason because I don't know who she is anymore. And she doesn't know me."

"That doesn't matter, you're sisters. You're family, and you always be no matter what has happened in the past."

"What should I do?"

Arizona put her arm around Callie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head when Callie cuddled close to her. "I really wish I could tell you. I wish I could make things easier for you."

"You do make things easier, all you have to do is just be here and be you."

"We'll get through it, no matter what happens, no matter what Aria decides. You and me will be okay, and i'll hold you hand through all of it if you need me too."

Callie looked up at Arizona. Her blue eyes were always incredible to look at, Callie had heard people say that the blonde's eyes were never brighter then when she was with her, and she was starting to believe it. "I love you, I just really really love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go have some fun, how does a game of darts sound?"

They both looked towards the right side of the bar where a few dart boards were on the wall, a few of their friends were laughing a joking while playing a game. "Darts sounds good, this time i'm so going to beat you. Last time wasn't fair because I couldn't focus."

Arizona smiled mischievously. "You couldn't focus Calliope? I wonder why."

"You think you're pretty funny don't you?"

"I know i'm funny, and I know how to win. So be prepared to lose again."

"No cheating this time."

"I didn't cheat the last time!"

"Whatever you say Arizona, but this time I know to resist your silly teasing."

"You're mistaking that for my irresistible charm."

"Let's just get over there and play, and we'll see who comes out on top."

As they were walking towards the dart board Arizona stop and leaned into ti whisper in Callie's ear. "I'll come out on top, and i'll be on top later tonight because you're going to lose, and you're my prize for winning."

Callie gulped and decided maybe losing wasn't such a bad thing. Thoughts of Aria were slowly fading from her mind and all she could think of was how much she enjoyed it when Arizona was this playful. "This should be good," Callie said quietly to herself and her eyes were to glued to Arizona's back side as she walked up to the dart board. "Very good."

* * *

**I just want to make note of the fact that I really know nothing about medicine or disease, so I kind of just make it all up. Thanks again for reading guys. Also, this story won't really stay too dramatic, it'll be happy and fluffy. i promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy it!**

The sound of a ringing phone pulled Arizona from her slumber. She was tangled in sheets and Callie and had to dig her way out of a comfy warm cocoon. She grabbed the cell phone off the bedside table, not knowing who it belonged to and in her basically still asleep state she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Arizona? Hi it's Aria."

"Morning, whats up?"

"I was just calling to speak to Callie, but you sound like you just woke up and i'm going to assume that she's with you."

Arizona smiled and felt Callie move slightly beside her. "Yeah, she's with me. I can wake her up if you want."

"Oh no, it's okay. I can just call back later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, i'm sure."

"Okay, I'll let her know you phoned. Considering this is her phone."

Aria laughed a little on the other end. "Great, thanks."

They ended the call and Arizona fell back against the pillow. Callie moved and pulled Arizona against her and breathed in the sweet scent or her girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Callie asked.

"Your sister."

Callie looked up at Arizona. "Really? What did she say?"

"Not much, she said she'd call back later. I told her you were asleep but i could wake you and said not to."

"Oh, okay. Well I wonder what she wanted to tell me."

Arizona sank down into the bed and pulled the covers up over her head. "I'm not sure," she mumbled. "But I'm wiped and this bed is so warm right now."

Callie laughed and threw the covers off of Arizona.

"Hey! I just told you it was warm. Now i'm cold!"

"I just wanted to see your reaction, and it was worth it," Callie said and pulled the blankets back up over them.

"You're mean."

"Aww, I'm sorry. You know I love you."

"Yeah?" Arizona paked out from under the covers. "Well I don't love you."

Callie gasped. "What?!"

"You heard me!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I did," Callie said. She pulled the covers back again and straddled Arizona's waist. She started tickling her sides and and Arizona was doing her best to protest.

"Callie stop! Stop it!" Arizona was now laughing and so was Callie.

"Never! Not until you admit you love me too!"

"I will never back down!"

Callie leaned down and captured Arizona's lips in a searing kiss and Arizona had to pull away from loss of breath. "Tell me you love me."

"Not until you beg for it."

"You want me to beg?" Callie took hold of Arizona's wrists and pinned her arms above. She kissed her and then moved her lips to the blonde's ear. She bit the earlobe lightly before whispering. "Fine, please please please tell me you love me."

A shiver passed through Arizona and she felt happy with Callie's efforts. "I love you. I'll always love you."

Callie slipped off of Arizona and then up out of the bed. "Thank you, and you're such a sap."

"Yeah? Well I just can't help myself."

"I have to head to the hospital in a bit, and if i'm correct so do you."

Arizona nodded. "You are correct, so I say we make some breakfast and then be on our way."

"What are you making me?"

"Hmm, well I can make toast? Anything else probably wouldn't taste too great. You know you're the better cook when it comes to us."

"I know," Callie said as she pulled on some jeans and t-shirt. "And I spoil you. Come on then, let's make some omelettes or something."

"I'm such a lucky girl. My girlfriend is practically a chef."

"Whoa, I'm definitely not good enough to be a chef," Callie said with a laugh as she walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, but you're at least my chef."

"If you're happy then i'm happy."

"And my chef is loyal too."

* * *

"Incoming trauma, 23 year old female who swerved her car and drove straight into a telephone pole. Obvious fractures in the left arm and face lacerations. We'll need ortho and plastics. So Torres you're on deck, someone page Dr. Sloan," Bailey said as Callie and some interns ran out into the ambulance bay for the arrival of the ambulance.

"I thought you were off today Bailey?" Callie asked.

"Please, even when i'm not working i'm working. Why bother even leaving this place."

"You should get out more."

"You don't give me advice. Until Arizona showed up you were a totally different person."

Callie just shrugged. She knew that was entirely true, Arizona had changed her and it was pretty obvious to the people she worked with every day.

"She's good for you Torres."

"Aw Bailey, you're getting soft."

"Shut it, I am not soft."

"Oh look," Callie as the ambulance pulled up. "Saved by the emergency."

The paramedic jumped out of the back and pulled out the gurney. The patient was rushed into a trauma room. It had been a quiet day so far in terms of emergencies and it didn't take long to give this patient an exam before she was sent up for scans and tests. Luckily for the patient, none of her injuries were very severe. Callie did have to reset the bones in her arm, but none of her injuries required immediate surgery. Callie was on her way to check up on some other patients when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped into a quiet stairwell because she saw that it was Aria.

"Hey," Callie said when she answered. "What's up?"

"Callie, hi. I've uh, well i've done a lot of thinking over the past couple of days."

"Okay...?"

"I never thought i'd come out here and we would, I don't know reconcile? If that's what we've even done. It wasn't really part of my plan."

"I get that," Callie said. "And if I were in your situation I would maybe feel the same way."

"I'm doing this for you Callie, and for mom and dad."

"Aria...does that mean you're-"

"Yes, I owe it to them to try to get better."

"Are you going back to Miami for it or are you planning on staying in Seattle? You're going want to be comfortable wherever you are. And if you wanted to stay here, i'll be here. I can help you."

There were a few seconds of silence on the other line, and then a sniffle and Callie could tell Aria was crying. "Do you mean that, you'd help me?"

"Of course I would, you're my little sister."

"I'm sorry Callie, for everything. It all got so messed up."

"It's okay. That's not important now. What's important is me setting up another meeting with Dr. Swinder and you coming to the hospital tomorrow."

"Could we...could we maybe do something tonight? I don't want to spend another night alone in my hotel room."

"Why don't you have dinner with me and Arizona tonight?."

"Are you sure Callie?"

"I'm sure." Just then Callie got paged to to the room with the car crash patient from earlier. "I've got to go, but i'll let you know the details for later okay?" Callie took a deep breath and steadied herself. "And I'm really pleased that you're choosing treatment Aria. It's good news."

It had all happened so fast, her sister showing up and then confessing that she was sick. All of it was a bit of a blur to Callie but Aria was going fight, going to try to get better and that's all that mattered to Callie. Everything that that happened after their parents passed away was pushed aside and all that mattered was mending their relationship and making sure Aria got better.

Callie had to find Arizona and tell her. Arizona had been her rock through everything since they got together, and even before they got together. And this was no different. Callie could never express just how much she loved Arizona, it was crazy. She never thought she could feel that strongly for someone, she never expected it to happen. She wondered how much worse off she would be with Aria right now if she didn't have Arizona's love and support. Arizona was everything to her, and sometimes it scared her. She put so much of herself into her relationship with Arizona and once in a while fear would sneak up on her and make her think how devastated she would be if anything ever went wrong between them. In quiet moments, the sweet simple moments they would share, whether it be laying in each others arms in bed or just stealing glances across a room. Those were the moments where Callie's breath would sometimes catch in her throat because she felt so much for the blonde.

Callie found herself outside Arizona's office. She knocked quietly and heard Arizona say come in. She smiled when she saw the blonde buried in a stack of charts and paperwork on her desk. The look of concentration on the blonde's face was adorable.

"Don't you have people who work for you, people who can do all that stuff for you?" Callie asked from the doorway.

Arizona glanced up. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hello, and talk to you about something. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not even a little bit. I would never say no to a few minutes with my beautiful and smart girlfriend."

"Mmm I like the compliments," Callie said and Arizona came around the desk then pulled her into a hug. "Have I ever told you how much I like seeing you work?"

Arizona blushed and shyly looked away. "You have, but I like hearing it."

"God, you're so beautiful."

"What's put you in such a cheerful mood?"

"Well..." Callie moved around Arizona and sat down on the edge of her desk. "I spoke to Aria."

"Yeah?

"Yeah, and she told me she decided to get treatment."

"Callie that's great. That's really good news."

"I know, and I invited her over to have dinner with us tonight."

Arizona smiled and closed the short distance between them. She rested her hands on each of Callie's thighs. "I think it'll be good for you guys to spend some time together."

"Me too, it's crazy to think that I know nothing about her. She's definitely not the person she was when she was 14."

"Maybe you guys should have dinner alone. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Callie linked her fingers with Arizona's. "No way. If she wants to get to know me, you're part of the deal. We're a package babe."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. Now I need something from you."

Arizona tilted her head in confusion. "And what is that?"

Callie lightly pulled on the lapels of Arizona's lab coat and leaned up for a kiss. It was sweet and quick, but just enough.

"I needed that," Callie said. "Thank you."

"Anytime, I mean after all, kissing you is a pretty enjoyable experience."

"An enjoyable experience?" Callie smiled. "You're such a dork sometimes."

"I know, but i'm cute."

"The cutest. But unfortunately I have to go. I'll pick up some stuff to make dinner when I finish. I'm done in a few hours."

Arizona rounded her desk and sat back down in her chair. "I will be here, losing myself in paperwork. Being the head of a department is quite a job."

Callie reached for the door and laughed a little bit. "You're great at it though. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes, see you later. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too," Callie said with a wink. "But don't work too hard."

* * *

After stopping to get some groceries to make dinner, Callie rushed home so she could get the meal started. She ended up having to work longer then she anticipated, but that came with the job. A lot of the time, things happened unexpectedly. That was one thing she had been certain of for a long time. Then she met Arizona and Aria showed up out of nowhere. Her life had almost come full circle. Thinking about it all kind of made her feel dizzy, but in a good way. As he was finishing unloading the groceries she heard a key turn in the lock and Arizona walked in.

"Hey pretty lady," Arizona said as she set her bag and keys down on the kitchen table before giving Callie a quick kiss. "So what's on the menu?"

"Spaghetti. We ate it a lot when we were kids. It was always one of my favourite things to make."

Arizona poured herself a glass of wine and sat down at the kitchen table. "And why is that?"

"Because most of the cooking skills I know, learned from my mom, but my dad always made the spaghetti and he taught me how to make it."

"If it's anything like your other meals, i'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Oh trust me," Callie said as she started to prepare the sauce. "It will be. And Aria always liked spaghetti. I'm hoping she still does."

"Speaking of her, what time is she coming over at?"

Now it was Callie's turn to take a minute to pour herself a drink. She took a sip of her red wine then and looked at the clock on the over. "I told her about 7, so in an hour or so I guess."

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower real quick? And then I can help you with dinner if you want."

"I don't mind at all, shower away. I'll make sure to save you a job that involves some cooking. I'm going to make sure you learn how to really cook."

Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. "You're the best teacher a girl could have."

Feeling fresh and clean after her shower, Arizona changed into some dark blue jeans and put on a powder blue button down shirt and rolled up her sleeves. She brushed her hair and headed back out into the kitchen. Callie had put on some music and was singing and dancing along while she was cleaning some dishes. Arizona was leaning against a wall watching her girlfriend look so content and happy. It was a beautiful sight and she suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of love fill her. She always loved Callie, but sometimes it just felt so intense at the most simple of moments and it always stole her breath away from her. Callie spun around and caught Arizona's gaze.

"You look nice, and I bet you'd look nice if you danced with me. Come over here."

Arizona shook her head. "Nope, i'm perfectly fine over here, I like watching you."

Callie wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over to Arizona. She took her hands and pulled her into the centre of the room and started to move them to the beat of the music. Arizona was reluctant and stayed stiff until Callie lightly shook her, making the blonde laugh. They spun around together and stole a few kisses. They weren't aware or it, but Aria had shown up early and they never heard her knock. Aria could hear music and laughter coming from inside and had waited in the hallway for a minute before quietly opening the apartment door which was left unlocked. The sight she was met with would make almost anyone smile, Callie and Arizona were still dancing to the music and looked so unbelievably happy.

Out of the corner of her eye Arizona noticed Aria standing in the doorway and stopped dancing, she was kind of embarrassed that someone other then Callie had seen her dance.

"Aria, hi!" Arizona said cheerfully, as her cheeks reddened.

"Hi, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. I know i'm early."

"It's okay," Callie said and walked over to the stereo and turned down the music. "We were just uh...taking a break from making dinner."

Aria smiled. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Well come in, please. I know you didn't really get to last time..." Callie said.

"Don't worry about, under those circumstances I probably would have reacted the same way," Aria said as she took off her jacket.

"Aria, would you like something to drink?" Arizona asked.

"Some wine would be lovely if you have it, thank you Arizona. It smells great in here, what are you making?"

Callie stood in front of the stove and stirred the sauce and the now boiling pasta. "I'm making spaghetti."

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, it should be ready in a bit. The pasta just needs to cook a little while longer."

"I haven't actually had spaghetti in quite a while."

"You always liked it when we were younger, and I haven't made it in a while. Thought until Arizona came along, I didn't cook very much."

Arizona didn't know that, she always loved Callie's home cooked food and they ate it a lot. She was surprised to know that before they became a couple Callie didn't really make much of her own meals. "Well I love your food babe, you know that. I'm glad you cook."

"I don't think you've ever had my spaghetti Arizona," Callie said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Everything you've ever made me was tasty, I hold you to a high standard when it comes to your meals."

"Good to know." Callie took a sip of her own wine and sat down at the table, joining Arizona and Aria.

"How long have you guys lived together?" Aria asked.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other. Despite always being together, they hadn't talked about moving in with each other yet but it was definitely something they both thought about on their own. Arizona would love to live with Callie full time, but wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one who brought it up.

"We don't actually live together," Arizona said.

"Oh," Aria said. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"Don't worry about it, it's okay."

"So..." Callie said awkwardly. "Dinner is just about ready. I'm just going to grate some fresh parmesan cheese and then we're good to go."

"I'm actually starving," Arizona said. "I didn't have much time for lunch today."

"Are you guys always busy at work?" Aria asked.

Arizona shook her head. "Not always, but on days where we are, it's can be pretty intense. It's part of the job though. And we love it. Right Callie?"

"Definitely, I can't imagine myself doing anything else."

"I remember when we were kids, Callie would never let me play the game operation because she said I wasn't smart enough to be a doctor, even if we were playing a stupid children's game that required no real education."

Callie laughed and put some spaghetti on each of their plates and poured some sauce over top. "I totally forgot about that. That was my favourite game."

"She was the master of it, she won every time."

"And look at me now! Guess all my practice on that game paid off."

Watching the siblings reconnect was something Arizona was really enjoying. As their meal was eaten, memories of their childhood were shared and even their parents were brought up in the conversation a few times. Arizona had never seen Callie be happy when talking about her parents but the smile never left her face. Clearly the absence of her sister in her life had really affected Callie, even though she never let on. It was a very enjoyable evening all in all. After finishing the meal they moved into the living room where Aria asked questions about the hospital and their job's as surgeons. The topic of medicine brought a looming feeling into the room.

"So you're choosing treatment..." Callie said quietly.

"I am, and I am staying Seattle for it."

"You're sure about it?"

"Yes, i've been been absent from our family for way too long and I want to change that. Part of me knows that the only reason I'm really in Washington is because i'm sick and that's hard to think about but the other part of me is a little glad. I've missed you a lot Callie."

Arizona thought about maybe leaving the room to give the sisters some privacy but when she felt Callie link their hands together and squeeze lightly she knew her girlfriend wanted her to be a part of the conversation.

"The doctors at Seattle Grace are some of the best in the country," Arizona said. "You're going to get the best care you can get."

"Well I guess tomorrow I have to go and talk to Dr. Swinder again and see what comes next."

"Aria..." Callie said, her voice thick with emotion and eyes brimming with tears. "I am sorry you're sick, but I'm-i'm just really happy you're here, that you came all the way out here. If you had just done nothing, just let yourself...I don't know what I would have done. Can I give my baby sister a hug? Because it's been a really long time since i've actually felt like your sister."

Aria and Callie both stood up and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. They hugged silently until Aria pulled back and wiped some of her own tears away. "Well this has been fun, and I really enjoyed spending time with you guys but i'm pretty tired. I think i'm going to head back to my hotel."

They all stood by the apartment door, Callie's hand holding Arizona's again. "Do you want me to come with you to see the doctor tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"I think it's something I need to do on my own. But i'll make sure to tell you how it goes, okay?"

"Okay, well thanks for coming over tonight."

"Thank you guys, it was great. Have a good night."

* * *

Arizona sat on Callie's couch in a comfy pair of sweats. She was drinking a cup of tea and watching a random movie. Callie was taking a shower and Arizona could hear her singing through the wall. She loved hearing her girlfriend sing, and she always did in the shower. The dinner with Aria had gone well and seeing the siblings interact the way they did made her heart swell. But at the same time, it also made her think about the piece missing from her life. It was a little hard to watch the sisters come together again after such a long time apart because it made her think about her brother Tim. She didn't think about him too often, and when she did she never dwelled long on the fact that he was gone, but more on the amazing person that he was when he was still alive.

"You okay?" Callie asked as she came into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My brother."

Callie sat beside arizona and put a hand on the blonde's thigh and began rubbing soft circles with her thumb. "You miss him."

"I do. He would have loved you, a lot. He would have made some joke about how I scored such a hot chick and then I would have punched him in the arm and told him to shut it because she was mine and no one else's. He was such a good brother. I miss his smile, and how his eyes would light up when he talked about something he really liked. He was...well he was my best friend."

"He sounds like a great guy Arizona, I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet him."

"Me too."

"Come here," Callie said and repositioned herself so Arizona could lay down with her head in her lap. Callie lightly ran her hand through Arizona's hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being here. For coming into my life and not leaving."

"You don't have to thank me for that Arizona, I got lucky with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Arizona looked up and met Callie's big brown eyes. Callie was looking at her deeply and smiling.

"Move in with me?"

"Really?"

The blonde reached up and pulled Callie down so their lips met in a loving kiss. "Really. I want to go to sleep beside you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to know that when we come home at the end of the day, we'll always know we're coming home to each other."

"Arizona, I would love to move in with you."

"What would I do without you?" Arizona asked quietly.

"I don't know, but you've got me, and that's all that matters."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, this is a short super light fluffy chapter that I enjoyed writing, especially with the drama of the premiere this week looming. Thanks again for reading, you guys are great!**

Arizona met Teddy at the coffee shop near the hospital, the same one where she met Callie for the first time. She wanted to catch up with her friend and they never seemed to have much time to chat when at work.

"So I hear you and Callie are shacking up together," Teddy said.

"Who told you that? We only decided like a few days ago."

"Addison told me, which means Callie told her."

Arizona smiled. "Callie was pretty excited, i'm sure she told anyone who was willing to listen. It's pretty great."

"I can't believe how much she's changed since you guys started daying. Even before that, since you showed up really."

It was true, and Teddy wasn't the first person to say something like that to Arizona. She found it hard to imagine that her Callie was any different, but apparently she was. It was nice knowing she had made such a big impact on Callie's life, but also a little scary thinking about how big a part of her life she was now and if god forbid anything ever went south between them, how hard it would hit her. thought about that for long though because all that really mattered to her was how good things were now.

"She's always been incredible to me," Arizona said.

"I'm really happy for you guys Arizona."

"Thanks Teddy. What about you, how's that guy you met at the bar. I think his name was Henry?"

Teddy gulped down some of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah Henry, and things are good with him. We're kind of a thing now."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, he's a a wonderful guy. The best that i've met in a long time."

"That's good to hear, it's nice to know you're happy."

"It's nice to be happy, and to be able to say i'm happy. So are you moving into your apartment or Callie's?"

Arizona drank some of her own coffee and shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I asked her to move in with me so I guess that means my apartment? But Callie is such a big part of my life now and I really want to start fresh with this next chapter together. I'm thinking of maybe asking her if she wants to find a new a aprtment. That way it can be ours. Not mine, or hers. But our very own place that we can decorate together and really make it personal."

Teddy watched Arizona talk about Callie and noticed how the full smile on her face, one that reached her eyes and brought out her dimples, never went away while she was talking. She had never seen two people more in love or happy then Callie and Arizona and she wished that one day she would be lucky enough to be in that kind of relationship.

"I think finding a new place isn't a bad idea," Teddy said.

"Yeah? Then I think tonight i'll ask her. I don't think she'll have a problem with it. In fact, I think she'll love the idea."

"She loves anything you say or do, so I'm sure she will be all for it."

"Her sister Aria is in Seattle."

"Oh yeah?" Teddy asked. "I didn't even know she had a sister."

"She's pretty quiet when it comes to her personal life, she keeps a lot to herself."

"That I know, I tried to invite her out a couple times a while back. Tried to make friends with her, but she always said no and was...I hate it say it, a little rude. But that all changed once you came to Seattle."

"Well Aria came out here and Callie has been different these past few days. It's like this little piece was missing from her and now she has it."

"Are her and her sister close?"

"Not really, but I think that'll change."

"Do you like Aria?" Teddy asked as she drank the last little bit of coffee in her cup.

"I do," Arizona said and also finished her drink. "She's nice, different then Callie but nice. They look like each other."

"I don't have siblings, I used to want them when I was a kid though."

Arizona glanced down sadly but quickly regained her composure. "My brother was the best guy, I think you guys would have really liked each other."

"He _was_ the best guy?" Teddy asked as she noticed Arizona's smile falter and then realization washed over her. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Arizona said as she did her best to perk back up.

"Well I've got to get back to the hospital. You enjoy your day off, which i'm jealous of by the way."

Arizona laughed and followed Teddy out of the coffee shop. They said goodbye and Arizona headed home. She decided she wanted to try and cook Callie dinner for once, and make it a special night where she would ask her to find their own place together. It wasn't a huge deal but Arizona enjoyed doing nice things for her girlfriend because she deserved them. After stopping at the store and getting the things she needed to cook one of the few dishes she could make well, she was in her kitchen preparing the meal. She had set up candles around her living room and started to make the soup her mother taught her to make when she was younger. It had always been one of her favourite meals and she hoped Callie liked it. While it was cooking she went into her bedroom and put on a new dress she had bought but had never worn and did her hair so it hung in loose curls around her face, a style that Callie had always said she loved. Her phone vibrated on the bed and she picked it up to read the message she had gotten. She never told Callie this, but she also had bought some lingerie a few weeks back but never had the courage to wear it. For some reason the concept of it made her somewhat shy, but she was now wearing it under her dress and was going to make use of it that night.

_Hey babe. I'll be home in 20 minutes. I managed to sneak away from the hospital a bit early. I've just got to grab some clean clothes from my place. See you soon. - C_

20 minutes passed qucikly and from in the kitchen Arizona heard her apartment door open and Close. She had just lit all the candles and dimmed the lights. Now she was stirring the soup and opening a bottle of wine. Callie walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw the sight. Arizona was a vision in her blue dress and her hair was in Callie's favourite style. She wasn't sure what the occasion was but she definitely liked it.

"Did I forget something?" Callie asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway. "Like a birthday or an anniversary? I don't think I did."

"No, you didn't forget anything. Can't a girl just plan a special evening for the most beautiful woman in her life?"

Callie smiled and walked the few steps towards Arizona. "A girl can, and the girl looks extraordinary by the way."

Arizona snaked her hands around Callie's neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you, and so do you."

"Yeah right, my hair is a mess and I know I look dead tired."

Nuzzling against the warm skin of Callie's neck, Arizona pressed feather light kisses up to her ear. "You always look pretty to me. Always."

"You're very affectionate right now, I'm really loving it."

Arizona breathed in Callie's sweet scent for a moment longer and then pulled back to give the soup another stir. "Just wait until later, I think you'll enjoy my affection even more."

"I don't doubt that for a second. What did you make by the way?"

"Carrot soup, it's yummy. My mom taught me to make it when I was younger and I've always loved it. Here," Arizona said as she put some on a spoon and held it out towards Callie. "Try it."

"Wow," Callie said as she swallowed the warm soup. "That is good. I can't wait to have some more."

"Just your luck, it's done."

After they had each had two bowls of the soup Arizona made, she decided to bring up her idea of finding their own place. She knew that it was something Callie would go along with, but there was always a little bit of fear that she wouldn't like the idea at all and that's what stopped her from being totally open with it.

"Is something on your mind?" Callie asked when she noticed Arizona had gotten quiet suddenly.

Arizona's gaze met Callie's comforting one and she nodded. "I had an idea."

"And what would that idea be?"

"I asked you to move in with me, and you said yes. But we never talked about whose apartment we'd move into. I mean I don't know if it would automatically be mine...but it could be yours..I mean I don't really care but I thought that since I love you, and you love me and we're grown ups that maybe..."

Callie loved it when Arizona rambled, it was something they both did and she thought when Arizona did it that it was the cutest thing in the world. But then again, she thought everything Arizona did was the cutest thing in the world.

"Arizona...breathe." Callie said, interrupting her speech.

Hearing Callie's words brought her out of her own head and Arizona took a deep breath. "I thought we could find a new apartment. Our own apartment."

"Really?"

"Yes...but if you don't want to then that's fine. It's not a big deal."

"Arizona, I think that's the best idea in the world. I can't think of anything better then building a home together."

"Do you mean that?"

Callie stood up from the table and walked around to Arizona. She pulled her girlfriend up from her seat and answered her question with a kiss. She lightly bit Arizona's bottom lip then ran her tongue across it before Arizona's parted her lips, allowing the kiss to grow more passionate.

"I'll take that as a yes," Arizona breathed out when the kiss ended.

"I can't wait to live with you," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her with everything she had. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I have a gift for you."

"That tone of voice. I know that tone of voice..." Callie said. "What are you hiding from me?"

Arizona backed away from Callie and walked slowly out of the kitchen and down the hall into her bedroom. Any insecurities regarding the lingerie she wore under dress were suddenly out the window. Callie followed her and Arizona sat her down on the bed before leaning in and kissing her hard. She moved her lips to Callie's ear. "I'm the gift. And you'll have to unwrap me. I think you'll like what's underneath."

Callie gulped and Arizona grabbed her hands and placed them on her hips. Callie slid one up her side and pulled down the zipper of her dress. She reached up and slid it off her shoulders and it landed in a pool at the blonde's feet. When Callie saw what Arizona was wearing she almost died. This was never something she thought she would see Arizona wearing and the way it fit her body was incredible.

"Arizona..."

"Do you like it Callie? I got it for you."

"I uh...yeah...yes I like it."

"Good. Because you're the only person I would ever do this for." It wasn't something she planned, but she was loving the look of shock on Callie's face and the lustful, possessive look in her eyes. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her ipod. She clicked it into the dock and quickly found a song that would work, then pressed play.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

The blonde started to slowly move her body to the music, her hips in time with the rhythm of the song. She smiled when she saw how turned on Callie looked. The song came to an end and Arizona turned off the ipod. Callie didn't even know what to say. Arizona stalked towards her and slid onto her lap.

"Do you like your gift?"

Callie nodded quickly, not really having the right words to say because Arizona had left her a little speechless.

"Good. Now what else do you want to do with it?"

They fell back on the bed, with Arizona on top of Callie and the mood switched from hot and heavy to emotional very quickly. Callie looked into her girlfriends sparkling blue eyes and felt so much love and happiness, it overwhelmed her a little bit. "Arizona, I want to do everything with you."

Callie flipped them over so she was hovering above Arizona. Looking down at the blonde beneath her, she couldn't believe she had this amazing woman in her life. It was something she thought about every day, she never took a moment with Arizona for granted. Having lost so much in her life, she had really learned to cherish the things that mattered the most to her, and Arizona was definitely one of those things. Never in her life had she felt so sure about something or someone. But in that moment, she knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy, and as always please let me know what you think!**

The Torres siblings stood outside the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital looking up at the building that sat before them. For Callie, this is where she came almost every day for work. This is where she spent most of her time, and yes it was a hospital, but for her is was really just her job. She loved being a surgeon, most days she liked walking through those front doors and getting to practice medicine. But today was a little bit different. For Aria, this was a place she had only been in a few times, but it was now a place she was preparing to spend a lot of time in. It was the day where Aria was going to get her first chemo therapy treatment, and she felt so small standing in front of daunting building. She felt all the people coming and going around her and took a deep breath. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Callie, but she was scared.

"Hey," Callie said, bringing Aria out of her own thoughts. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really, but I don't think I ever will be."

"Arizona's already in there, we both have to work today but the second you need something, you let me know and one of us will be there okay?. I'll come up to the ward with you and make sure you're all good to go."

Aria nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go. It's now or never."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They walked into the hospital and got on the elevator and Callie noticed how fidgety Aria was. "You're not alone in this Aria, i'm here with you. And-and even though they aren't really here...mom and dad are with you too."

"They're always with me, no matter what."

Callie squeezed her sisters hand in agreement. "Come on, let's go get you better."

* * *

Standing in front of the Or board, Callie read over all of the information. She had three surgeries that day and wished she had more free time to be with her sister but she was a doctor and no matter what, she had to do her job. She felt a body slide up beside her and knew just by the way her own body reacted that it was Arizona.

"Hey," Arizona said.

"Hey you, how are you?

"I should be asking you that. How did it go with Aria?"

"As good as it could go I guess, it was hard to leave her there alone but I told her to have someone page me if she needed anything at all."

"I know I haven't known her very long, but she seems strong to me."

"She is, she always has been. I just wish there was more I could for her."

Arizona tok Callie's hand in hers and brought it to her lips then kissed it softly. "You're doing everything you can Callie. And that's more then enough."

"I wish I could just spend the day with you and have you reassure me every five seconds," Callie said with a laugh.

"I know, but you're going to go do an awesome surgery on someone who needs your skilled hands. And that's something good."

Callie tilted her head and smiled slyly. "My skilled hands huh?"

"You know as well I do that you can do more with those hands then just fix bones."

"You are absolutely right," Callie said before grabbing a fistful of Arizona's scrub stop and pulling her forward so their lips met. "I can show you later if you want, but right now my skilled hands actually do have to go fix someones bones."

Arizona's cheeks reddened from the sudden public display of affection. "Yeah-you uh..go do that. I'll be here just trying to catch my breath."

"I'll see you later." Callie winked and headed to the scrub room.

It took two hours for Callie to emerge from the operating room. The surgery had been successful, just a standard hip replacement, a surgery she had done countless times before. She took off her surgical gown and gloves and threw them in the medical waste trash bin that sat in the corner of the scrub room. She washed her hands then went to check on her next patient. It was now late afternoon and Callie had finished all of her scheduled surgeries for the day. She hadn't gotten to check on Aria at all and she felt really guilty, she was constantly checking her pager to see if Aria had tried to get in contact with her but she hadn't. After stopping to grab some coffee she went up to the cancer ward. Because of how far along Aria's cancer was, she was officially checked into the hospital as a patient. Callie stood in the hallway outside the room Aria was in and glanced in through the window. Aria was reading a book and Callie wasn't sure if wanted to disturb her or not but Aria turned and caught her eye and gave her a little smile.

"Hi," Callie said as she entered the room.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Um...I don't really know to be honest. But I know I don't like being a patient."

"Nobody does, I see people deal with it everyday. Laying in a hospital bed for hours upon hours is hard on people."

"Is there a way to make it easier?"

Callie sighed. "I think it's something you just get used to? It's difficult for the first little while, especially if you have no energy and the stuff that's supposed to make you feel better just makes you feel worse."

"Like chemo..."

"Aria, i know this isn't what you wanted. I know it's not easy."

"You're right, it's not easy. It's terrifying and lonely and I don't want to be here but I have to be. I don't want to be here."

"Listen," Callie said sternly. "I would be here with you if I could be okay? You should know that. But I have to work, in this hpsital. I'm a doctor. I told you if you wanted me, or needed me for anything then all you had to do was get someone to page me."

"I'm sorry. This is just all a lot to take in okay? It will take me some time to settle in, to get used to the fact that this will be my life for a while."

"Just, be patient. Patient and...optimistic? This is your first day here. Don't get so discouraged."

Aria looked at the IV line in her arm and at her hospital gown. "All I can really say is that i'll try."

"Good. That's all I ask. Now do you need me to get you anything? I've got to go, but I promise i'll be back here tomorrow morning."

"I think I've got everything. Thanks though. You go, Arizona is probably waiting for you. I'll see you in the morning."

Callie leaned over the bed and kissed Aria on the forehead. "I love you little sister, i'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The day had gone surprisingly quickly, and now she was home in her own apartment sitting on her bed with a cup of tea. It had been a while since Callie was actually alone. As much as she loved spending time with Arizona, her little moment with Aria at the hospital had her wanting to have minute of quiet time all to herself. In her lap was a picture of her and her family when she was about 9 years old. All of them had big smiles on their face, it was when they had taken a trip to Disney World and were standing in front of Cinderella's castle. She sunk down into her bed and closed her eyes and wished so badly that her parents could be with her right now, and with Aria. Their was always a sense of security when her parents were around, and in that moment that was all she wanted. She hadn't cried over her parents in quite some time but the thought of Aria being sick and not having them there for reassurance made her crumble. Tears fell freely and she curled up into a ball in her big bed alone, now regretting that she had told Arizona she didn't feel well and wanted some quiet time alone tonight. Arizona knew better than that though, she could tell by the look in Callie's eyes that as much as she said she wanted to be alone, she didn't really mean it.

After finishing her shift at the hospital Arizona headed to Callie's apartment and let herself in with the key Callie had given her. She put down her purse and hung up her jacket before walking down the hall. She stood outside of Callie's bedroom door and heard quiet sobs coming from the other side and she couldn't stand hearing the sound. When Callie was hurting, she was hurting and she opened the door and was in the bed with her arm around Callie's waist in a second. She pulled Callie into her so front was against Callie's back and kissed the top of her head.

When Callie felt Arizona pull her close she tensed. "I don't want you here. Please. I don't want you seeing me cry."

"I'm not leaving Callie."

More tears fell and Callie covered her face with her hands. "Arizona, please go."

"No. I'm going to stay here and hold you because you're hurting Callie. You're stubborn but so am I."

Callie tried to even out her breathing and her breaths were ragged but when Arizona started to stroke her hair she began to calm down.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Th-thank you for coming."

"Always. I'll always come," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"I didn't want to cry anymore. I hate crying."

"Shh, I know, but it's okay to cry."

Callie turned around in Arizona's arms and nuzzled her nose against the skin of Arizona's neck then breathed in the sweet scent of her girlfriend. "It makes me feel weak."

"You are the strongest person i've ever met Callie, you are in no way weak."

"I don't want to lose her too..." Callie started crying again and Arizona could feel her tears soak her shirt. Her heart broke when she heard those words fall from Callie's lips and even though they were already as close as they could be to each other, Arizona still held her tighter.

"I wish there was something more I could do Callie, I'm not-I don't...I don't know what to do and i'm sorry."

She drew her teary gaze up and looked into Arizona's comforting blue eyes. "You're doing it Arizona," Callie said as her tears subsided. "You came here and when I told you to leave, you stayed. You've done more for me then I could ever ask and I love you so much."

"I love you too, more then you know. I'd do anything for you"

"Arizona?"

Arizona brushed some hair out of Callie's face and wiped away some of the wetness from her tears. "What?"

"Don't ever leave."

"Whoa, don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Callie just nodded and resumed her place, with her nose pressed against Arizona's neck. She took a deep breath and then gripped Arizona's shirt tightly.

"You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me," Arizona said and felt Callie laugh and smile against her skin.

"I don't ever plan on it."

"Good, i'd be worried if you did."

Arizona put her hand over the one Callie was using to grip her shirt and Callie loosened her hold. They linked their hands together and just like they always did, they fit perfectly.

"Can we go look at new apartments next week?" Callie asked out of the blue.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I've found a few places in the paper and online that I think you'd like. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about be looking into some places but I had some free time at work and I just thought..."

"It's okay Arizona. If I hadn't been so busy lately I would have done the same thing."

"Some of the places are really nice, i'm excited to show you them."

"You know what i'm excited for?"

Arizona kissed Callie's forehead and smiled. "What are you excited for?"

"I'm excited to kiss you in our own home. I'm excited to sleep in our own bed in our own home. I'm excited to make a home with you."

"Our own home. I feel like a grown up saying that."

Callie laughed. "Arizona, we are grown ups."

"I know, but sometimes when we're together I feel like a teenager whose with their first love. All giddy with butterflies."

"And I hope that feeling never goes away."

"I doubt it will. Now, are you feeling up to me making you some dinner?"

"Depends on what you're making, because you and cooking don't go all that well together..."

"Hey!" Arizona lightly swatted Callie's arm. "Just for that i'll make something really gross but you'll have to eat because i'm your girlfriend and you love me."

Callie pulled herself up on the bed and shook her head. "I will not eat something gross and you can't make me."

Arizona sat up also and pushed Callie backwards so she was laying down again. She straddled her waist and placed her hands on Callie's shoulders. "I bet I can make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Are you sure about that Calliope? Because this is a fight you will lose."

Callie crossed her arms and looked up at Arizona. "How am I going to lose? As long as i've still got you then i'm always a winner."

Arizona laughed and fell down beside Callie on the bed. "That was cute, but also very very cheesy."

"I never used to be cute and cheesy! I used to hardcore and sexy. You've tainted me!"

"Excuse me, but i've never heard you complain until now."

Callie leaned over and captured Arizona's lips in a kiss. She lightly bit her bottom lip then ran her tongue over it and pulled back. "I never said it was a bad thing."

Arizona blushed and smiled at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend's big brown eyes looking at her so intently. "Good."

"You're so cute," Callie said and kissed Arizona once more.

"You're one to talk. You're way cuter then I am."

"Arizona...have you seen you? I mean those dimples and those crystal blue eyes..." Callie smiled and lifted her hand to run through soft blonde locks, "Let's not forget your curly blonde hair."

"Stop it, you're killing me!" Arizona was blushing again and she covered her face with her hands.

"You know it's all true. I'm not saying anything you don't already know!"

"I don't think that way about myself..."Arizona mumbled, hands still covered her face.

"I'm sorry," Callie said and tickled Arizona's side. "I couldn't quite hear you."

Blue eyes peaked out from under the blonde's hands and then she removed her hands completely. "I said I don't think that way about myself."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. Nobody thinks their the cutest or best looking person. Everyone is insecure."

Callie brushed some of the blonde hair she loved so much behind Arizona's ear. "I've never known you to be insecure."

"Because I don't like showing my insecurities."

"Arizona, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Honestly, i've never seen someone before and felt such an instant reaction."

"Hmm...what kind of reaction would that be?"

Callie took Arizona's hand and placed it over her heart. It was beating fast, like it always when did when she and Arizona were sharing an intimate and emotional moment. "Do you feel that?" Arizona nodded. "That's the reaction. You make my heart beat fast, you made it beat like this when I met you the first time in that coffee shop, and no matter how annoyed I was that a strange person had spilled their drink on me, I couldn't help but think about how attractive and adorable this stranger was. I never thought we'd end up here."

"You are such a sweet talker Calliope."

"I'm only saying the truth here."

"Well then I really really like the truth."

"I read a quote by Edgar Allen Poe when I was younger, and I never really knew what it meant but now I think I do." Arizona nodded, signalling Callie to continue. "We loved with a love that was more than love."

"Wow," Arizona said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What does it mean?"

"I think it means that this kind of love shines brighter than the pale normal love most people experience and how terrible and desperate it would be to lose the person you share this connection with. It's the kind of love that's not just physical or sexual, but the kind of love people spend their entire lives searching for."

Arizona's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard Callie speak. In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered and it felt like nothing ever did. All that mattered was Callie, and the words she was saying.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," Arizona said as she wiped away some of the stray tears that had managed to fall. "They're good tears, I promise."

"I didn't mean to make you cry Arizona."

"Really Calliope, they're good tears."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Arizona said as she smiled widely at Callie. "But I can't believe less then an hour ago I came here to console you and now i'm the one in tears."

"How about we go to the kitchen and you make me that food you offered to make? I'll eat it no matter what."

"Yeah?"

Callie kissed her girlfriends forehead. "Yes. Now I'd like my woman to go make me some grub."

"Oh my god," Arizona said, laughing at the stupid voice Callie used as she pulled herself up off the bed and exited the bedroom. "Don't ever say something like that again."

"Why not? Was it the accent?"

* * *

They were about to see their fifth apartment of the day and both Callie and Arizona were tired. The realtor they found had showed them some nice places but nothing seemed to really catch their eye. Both women knew that when they found the place for them, they would instantly know and a day of being dragged around the city looking at places that were nothing special had drained them. The idea of apartment hunting sounded fun and easy but it turned out to be a little more difficult than anticipated. For one thing, Callie and Arizona couldn't seem to agree on some things and that caused them to have an argument which rarely happened with them.

"Calliope, how can you like this one? The closet is tiny and there is no chance that it can fit all of our clothes."

"But did you see the kitchen? Those cabinets were gorgeous. And it had a window seat in the living room."

Arizona looked at her girlfriend in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "The bathroom only has a shower. I want a bathtub, I've always wanted one in my apartment and this one only has a shower."

"You're really upset because it doesn't have a bathtub?"

"Don't patronize me Callie," Arizona said, more angrily then she intended too.

"I wasn't patronizing you Arizona." Callie was now getting frustrated with the blonde and she couldn't hide her annoyance. "I was just trying to understand why it really matters. I think just a shower is fine, it's big enough for us to both fit in."

"I-I want to be able to take bubble bath's with you."

"I love you for having that be the reason but it's not really enough. The living room wall's are brick. How often do you see that? It's amazing.

"Well it's too dark for me. It's a little depressing. Kind of frowny"

"Frowny? Really? I like dark colours and I love the brick."

"I don't."

Callie sighed and shook her head. "I don't think we'll be able to agree on this." She walked away from Arizona to talk to the realtor about something and Arizona huffed and crossed her arms.

The three of them now stood in an elevator headed up the 6th floor of a large apartment building to see the next place on their list. This one was in a good location in an area close enough to the hospital that walking to and from was convenient, and also close enough to subway station which meant they could easily get around the downtown area without needing to use their cars.

"This apartment has bay windows looking out over the street, lots of natural light. It's got two bedrooms, one with a full bath including jacuzzi tub and one with a small bathroom. The living room is spacious, with one whole wall being shelving. The kitchen has all the appliances and a breakfast bar and all new cabinet's."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other thinking the same thing; this one seemed promising. Though they didn't need the second bedroom, it would be nice in case a friend every came to stay with them and it didn't really seem to affect the price much. The realtor had told them them the price while they were on their way to the building and they were both pleasantly surprised because rent each month was pretty decent.

They walked inside and Arizona immediately smiled. It was perfect and she could picture herself living there with Callie. She could picture herself standing in front of the big windows watching the cars on the street pass by down below, and she could feel Callie come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. She walked into the kitchen and could picture Callie dancing while making something delicious for dinner.

On the other side of the room, Callie was also picturing her and Arizona's life play out in the apartment. She could see where the couch would go and smiled when imagining her and Arizona christening their new apartment on that couch. She could see all of their medical books filling the shelves and could tell where she was going to hang pictures. When they were led into the bedroom by the realtor, Arizona's hand sought out Callie's and they linked their fingers together. This was the apartment, their apartment. They could both feel it.

Callie looked at the smile on Arizona's face and then at the expectant look on the realtors face. Callie turned back back to Arizona who looks very excited and nodded.

"Yeah?" Arizona said, feeling giddy over the fact that they had found their home.

Callie now wore a smile similar to Arizona's. "Yeah. We'll take it."

"That's great to hear ladies, i've got some papers you need to sign and then we'll get you all set up with your keys as soon as possible."

Driving in her car back to her apartment with Callie, Arizona couldn't wipe the look of extreme happiness off her face. In a week they could both move into their brand new apartment and she was hoping that week would pass by in a flash because she wanted to move in now.

"So..." Arizona said as she watched the road ahead as they drove.

"What?"

"We found our place."

Callie smiled and put her hand on Arizona's jean clad thigh. "We did. And I love it."

"So do I," Arizona said. "Too bad we had to see 4 other ones that we ended up fighting over." Her faces scrunched up in dismay at the thought of their argument. Though it was little, and very silly it was still an argument and she didn't like fighting with Callie.

"Our first real fight."

"It was bound to happen I guess."

Callie thought about something and laughed out loud, making Arizona take her eyes off the road for a second to look at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"We're going to have a fun time deciding on what colours to paint the place."

"We'll just have too...I don't know, come to some kind of agreement?"

"I don't do pastels. I don't want to live in an easter basket."

"Fine, and I don't want to live in the bat cave."

"The bat cave? Is that what you think my apartment looks like now?"

Arizona smiled innocently and nodded slightly. "It's a little umm...how should I put this...dark?"

"I have never heard you say you didn't like it. Why haven't you said anything til now?"

"I guess it just never really came up."

"That's your excuse and you're sticking to it?"

"Uh...yes."

Callie laughed again and kissed Arizona on the cheek, "Fine. You're lucky you're cute."

"Did you want to come home with me or should I drop you at the hospital to see Aria?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could grab some food and both go see her. I think she'd like the company."

"Okay, I like that idea. What should we stop and get?"

Scrolling through some of the food take out numbers in her phone, Callie stopped at the number for the chinese restaurant. "How's Chinese?"

"Perfect. And Teddy wanted to know if we would like to go to Joe's later for drinks. She's brining Henry."

Callie called and placed their order. "And Henry," she said after she ended the call, "he seemed nice the first time I met him. Even though we never really did meet, I just watched him drag Teddy out to the dance floor."

"Teddy said he's great."

"That's good, I'm happy for her."

"Me too. Now i'm starving. It'll be nice to spend some time with Aria, hopefully she feels up to eating."

"I think she will, and if not, I think just having someone to talk to will be nice."

* * *

Dinner with Aria in the hospital ended up being enjoyable for all three women and Callie could tell Aria really appreciated the companionship, even if it was for just an hour or so. She could have liked to stay longer but her sister was tired and needed to get some rest. Callie and Arizona headed back to Callie's apartment because it was closer, and after showering together, which Arizona said would save time, they were both dressed and ready to go meet their friends.

"Hey you guys!" Teddy said as her friends came up beside her at the bar. "You look great!"

Both woman smiled and Callie put an arm around Arizona's waist. "Thanks Teddy," she said. "You look good too."

"Hi," the man beside Teddy said. "I'm Henry."

"Henry," Callie said as she shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I know last time it was very very brief."

Across the bar Callie heard Mark laugh at something and noticed Lexie Grey lingering close by him with a wide smile on his face.

Arizona noticed where she was looking then leaned in to speak in her ear. "When did that happen?"

Callie just shrugged then called Joe over so she could order some drinks for them.

"Thank you," Arizona said when Callie handed her a tall glass of cold beer.

"I'm going to go say hi to Addison."

The blonde nodded and continued a conversation she had gotten into with Teddy and Henry.

"Hey guys," Callie said as she joined the little group that was sitting in the far corner of the bar. Mark, Addison, Lexie and a few other people from the hospital staff were sitting in and standing around a booth talking, laughing and drinking. It was nice to be able to spend time with colleagues outside of the hospital, and she wished that she did it more. She suddenly got the idea that once they had moved into their new apartment, she and Arizona would invite Addison and Teddy over for a girls night.

"How did apartment hunting go?" Addison asked.

"Mm good," Callie answered as she swallowed a sip of beer. "We found a place."

"Really? That's good news."

"I know. And it's great, the rent is fair and it's in a nice building. We're pretty happy."

"You guys are taking a pretty big step."

"We are, but i'm ready. I've never been ready for anything like this in a relationship before but with her it's different."

"I've probably said it before, but you guys are sickeningly sweet."

"Thank you...I think?"

Addison patted Callie on the shoulder. "You're welcome. Now drink up, tonights about us having fun and blowing off steam."

An hour later, and after another beer, Callie found herself standing at the far end of the bar chatting with one of the scrub nurses she often worked with in some of her surgeries. They were talking about an operation they had done a few days before and Arizona was on the other side of the bar talking to one of the other doctors who worked on her ped's floor. Callie heard a voice clear behind her and when she turned around she found a petite girl with a pair of green eyes and light brown hair that she knew she recognized but couldn't put a name to.

"Hi Callie," the petite brunette said.

"Uh...hi," Callie said politely.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"You don't remember my name do you..."

She felt bad for the girl, it wasn't the first time she had run into someone from her past that she slept with, and she was embarrassed to admit that it also wasn't the first time she couldn't remember their name.

"It's okay, but just so you know, my name is Taylor."

Right. Taylor. Callie could match the name the face now. She realized where she knew the girl from, before she had met Arizona she had slept around a little bit and this girl was one of her one night stands. She had seen the girl a few times before at Joe's and at the time Callie had thought she was attractive, and most people would agree, but now nobody was more attractive to her then Arizona. Finally one evening she ended up in the girl's bed, it was exactly what she needed to get her mind off things at that time in her life. They had fun that night but when morning came Callie slipped put of her bed and never heard from her again. She was luckily not a staff member at the hospital and Callie had never seen her after that night until now.

"I haven't seen you around in a while," Taylor said.

"Yeah well i've been pretty busy."

"Are you busy right now?" The girl put her hand on Callie's arm and smiled seductively. "I thought maybe I could buy you a drink and then see where the night goes, maybe head back to my place?."

From across the bar, Arizona spotted Callie and noticed a girl she had never seen before talking to her. From the angle she was at she could see the girl had her hand on Callie's arm and a tight lipped, forced smile was on her girlfriends face. After downing the remaining beer in her glass she weaved through the crowd and came up behind the girl.

"That's actually not going to work for me..." Callie said when she saw the look on her girlfriends face, her girlfriend who was now standing directly behind someone who was trying to get in her pants.

The brunette inched closer to Callie and tilted her head. "And why is that? We had a pretty good time before. We can probably have it again."

"It's not going to work because she's here with her girlfriend," Arizona said, startling the girl who turned around then took a step away from both of them.

"Oh, I just assumed because last time..."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"I-uh-sorry." The brunette awkwardly scurried away and Callie laughed.

"Arizona, you scared the poor girl."

"Like I care, I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was looking at you like she would be seeing you naked tonight."

"First of all that would never happen. And second, how could you possibly know that?"

"I'm your girlfriend, I just know these things. Who was she anyways?"

"Just some girl."

"Some girl...I don't buy it."

"She was just someone I kind of slept with once. A very long time ago. Before you ever showed up. She clearly did a better job of remembering me then I did remembering her."

"Calliope, she has seen you naked! I'm glad I scared her off. Nobody gets to see you naked except me."

Callie took a step towards Arizona and put her hands around the blonde's back. "Was there a threat in there somewhere?" she asked playfully.

"Don't push your luck Calliope."

"Fine," Callie said as she leaned in and softly bit Arizona's ear lobe then ran her tongue over the skin. "You're the only one I want seeing me naked anyways."

"I better be." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie. Both of them were a little turned on now and they weren't sure how much longer they could be at the bar. "Can I take you home yet?"

Callie searched the bar for their friends and saw Addison and Mark talking with Teddy and Henry, and Lexie was off talking with one of the other residents in her class. "I don't think anyone is going to miss us."

"Good answer." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her out of the bar. Since Callie's apartment was closer, they always ended up there after a nice at Joe's and tonight was no different.

The blonde had Callie pinned against the front door the second they were inside Callie's apartment and she was being extremely posessive. It wasn't often that this side of Arizona came out to play but Callie definitely had no complaints.

"You're mine," Arizona said in between deep kisses before latching onto Callie's neck and sucking her pulse point. "And nobody else's."

"I'm...i'm yours Arizona." Callie was finding it hard to speak when her girlfriend was making her feel so good. "N-nobody's ever come close to you."

And it was true. Coming across that girl in the bar was just another reminder that Arizona really was different from any one else she had ever been with, and was a million times better then any of the girls from her past. This was the most significant relationship she had ever been in and it meant more to her then anyone would ever know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Another long chapter that I hope you enjoy! and don't forget to review if you like what you read or have an opinion :)**

Callie and Arizona stood in their empty apartment surveying the blank walls. They hadn't moved any of their things it yet because they wanted the chance to paint and and have it all dry before bringing their boxes and furniture into the place. They had originally just come to drop off their painting supplies but Arizona figured since they were there and they had time, they might as well get a ump start on paining, especially since she knew the two of them might not get all that much work done together, they would end up laughing and probably kissing and possibly end up forgetting about painting entirely.

When Arizona had arrived with Callie, she had brought a bag with old t-shirts and shorts that were worn out. Callie never noticed the bag, and Arizona reached down to where she placed her bags by the kitchen counter and picked up the one with the clothes. She handed Callie the bag and watched her pull out the clothing, perfect for wearing while painting walls, piece by piece.

"Why did you bring these here now?" Callie asked as she held her old t-shirt and shorts against her body.

"Because i'm smart, we need to get this done asap. You know how impatient I can be. I want painting to be over and done with."

"When exactly did you take these clothes from me?" Callie asked, a smirk on her face.

"The morning you finished packing your stuff, I woke up beside you in your bed and saw my chance so I sneakily got up and took them. I figured it would be easier to just steal them when I had the chance then have to wait for you to dig them out."

"Hmm...you are smart, no wonder you're a doctor."

"Exactly. Now change into those clothes and let's having a painting party."

The two of them changed into their painting clothes and set up plastic tarps on the ground and started with the living room. They worked well as a team and it didn't take long until it was finished, which surprised Arizona. They both stood back looking at the wall with smiles on their face. Out of nowhere Callie took her brush and ran it across Arizona's arm.

"Hey!" Arizona said as she looked down at her now paint covered skin.

Callie looked dropped her brush and looked at her innocently. A playful glint in Arizona's blue eyes told her she would play along and she was right. It only took a few seconds before Arizona retaliated and put some paint on her finger then painted a sloppy line across Callie's forehead. Laughter fell from the blonde's lips and Callie put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?"

"It looks a lightening bolt," Arizona said, still laughing.

"So?"

"You're Harry Potter."

Callie joined in on the laughter and just shook her head at the child like state Arizona could sometimes go in, she thought it was the most adorable thing in the world and moments like this with Arizona were some of her absolute favourite.

"I guess I have magical powers if i'm Harry Potter. Maybe if I wave my paint brush around all this mess can be cleaned up without me having to do a thing."

"Unfortunately, I doubt that's going to happen. Let's go put tarps down in our bedroom and get started on the walls in there. If we get it done fast maybe you'll get a prize."

"A prize?"

Arizona nodded and winked before picking up some of their supplies and moving to the bedroom.

"What kind of prize?" Callie called out as she watched Arizona disappear into the room.

* * *

It was officially moving day, and after days of packing all their individual belongings, they would be melding their lives together even more then they already had. Waiting for them in their new apartment were cans of paint, full of colour's Callie and Arizona had managed to agree on, even if it did take an hour of argument that ended in sex on Callie's couch. Both women decided it was worth it in the end.

Callie had the idea to rope in some of their colleagues from work to help move but Arizona wanted to hire a moving company, stating in the end it would be better and easier. So now they were standing in the new apartment, watching two men come and go with boxes and eagerly waiting for the time to come when they could actually start making it into their home.

"I didn't realize we had so much stuff," Callie said as she glanced around at the boxes that had already been brought up and set in the living room.

"Most of it's yours," Arizona said.

"No way, I'd say it's pretty equal."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah right. Remember the first time you came to my place, and how I had those boxes in my living room?"

"Yeah…what's your point?"

"That was the only stuff I moved out here with."

"Really?" Callie looked at the boxes again. "Then I guess you're right. Most of this is mine."

"I hope these guys are almost done. I hate waiting."

"Believe me, I know. But do your best to be patient, we've got a lifetime together ahead of us. You can spare ten more minutes."

Upon hearing those words, Arizona's heart swelled. Even though Callie probably didn't mean anything serious by it, the fact that she was thinking about them spending their entire future together had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"I know," Arizona said calmly, trying to play down the emotions she was feeling.

Callie put both her hands on Arizona's hips and pulled her quickly against her. The blonde was taken by surprise and giggled at Callie's sudden action. Callie moved her hands from her girlfriend's hips and cupped her face. She leaned in slowly then kissed Arizona, and smiled when Arizona's moaned lightly into her mouth.

"Whoa," Arizona said as she pulled away in order to catch her breath, the one Callie was constantly taking away. "What was that for?"

"It was our first kiss in our very own apartment."

Just as Arizona was leaning in to kiss Callie again, a voice cleared from near the front door. They both turned to find one of the movers, an older gentleman with dark grey hair and a moustache to match, standing with some paperwork in her hands.

"I uh..I didn't mean to interrupt you ladies, but uh...we're all done here."

"Great," Callie said. "Do we need to sign anything?"

"Yeah, I just need one of your signatures and then we'll mail you the bill."

"Do you want me to sign?" Callie asked Arizona.

Instead of answering, Arizona walked over to the mover and signed the paperwork. She thanked him all of his hard work and sent him on his way.

Arizona closed and locked the door. "It's officially just us."

Callie walked towards Arizona and nodded. "Just us, in our apartment. Our own apartment."

"I love the sound of that," Arizona replied with a wide dimpled smile and now took her chance to kiss Callie back.

"Can you believe we live together now?"

"To be honest it feels a little like a dream," Arizona said as she hugged Callie and breathed in her sweet scent. "I've never been happier then I am right now."

Callie pulled back and looked into her girlfriends eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I have you, and now we have this place. We're building a future. Like...well like you said earlier, we've got a lifetime together. I see all of my life with you in it and that's a pretty big deal for me. It's a big important thing and I'm happy."

"You're right," Callie said, "it is a big and important thing and there's no one else i'd rather be experiencing it with."

"We should celebrate this," Arizona replied and gave Callie another quick kiss. "How about we throw a little get together here? We can invite our friends over and we can have some drinks and just have a good time."

"That's a great idea, I was actually thinking about that too."

Arizona walked into the living room and fell back onto the couch. "Of course you were, we're so well matched that we have all the same thoughts."

Callie sat down on the couch and leaned back. She let out a long sigh before closing her eyes. She felt Arizona move closer to and then rest her head on her shoulder. Arizona closed her eyes too and it was a great indication of just how tired the two women were. Working long shifts at the hospital, and then adding the stress and time consuming job of unpacking all their belongings had stolen all of their energy.

"We need to go to the bed," Callie said as she yawned.

"I'm too tired to move."

"Arizona, we can't sleep on the couch. The bed is calling to me right now, all warm and comfy."

"Shh, ignore the bed, ignore the bed!"

"I caaaan't babe, i'm so tired."

"Then sleep." Arizona pulled her legs up onto the couch and leaned into Callie more but was disappointed when she felt Callie move and get up off the couch. She was about to protest when she felt strong arms under her and she was suddenly picked up and being moved.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she opened her eyes looked at Callie.

"I'm taking you to the bedroom."

"Callie you're going to drop me!"

Quickly they moved from the living room into the bedroom and Callie dropped Arizona onto the bed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Arizona flipped over so she was face down on the bed, she mumbled something which was incomprehensible to Callie. The brunette got on the bed and straddled Arizona and started to tickle her girlfriends sides until she could feel her shake with laughter.

"Stop!" Arizona said, lifting up her head enough so Callie could hear her. "Stop tickling me!"

"You thought I would drop you, you deserve to be tickled!"

"Calliope you're an adult, stop tickling me pleeeease!"

"I may be an adult, but I'm still a kid at heart and tickling is fun, especially when it's tickling my incredibly hot girlfriend who has the cutest laugh in the whole world."

Arizona used her own strength to make Callie fall off of her and slide to the side, she flipped over and cupped Callie face then closed the short distance between them and kissed her hard. She slid her tongue into her girlfriends mouth and dominated the kiss and Callie instantly reached up and buried her hands in the golden hair she loved so much. Arizona moved from lying beside Callie to lying on top of her and slid her hands down the body she couldn't get enough of until she reached Callie's waist. She slid her hands under Callie's shirt and lightly scraped the soft tan skin which elicited a moan from the brunette lying underneath her.

"Mmm that feels good," Callie said as Arizona continued to stroke her skin. The blonde moved her lips from Callie's and placed feather light kisses across the skin of her cheek and jaw until she got to her destination of the pulse point on Callie's neck.

"I like making you feel good." Arizona sucked and kissed the skin until she knew there would be a dark mark left over, and Callie knew that's exactly what she was doing. It was a little fact she had learned about Arizona, one she wouldn't expect; the blonde liked giving her hickey's because it was one way she could be possessive over her.

"I'm suddenly not so tired anymore."

"Really? I wonder what brought on your sudden energy." Arizona looked up and and Callie was drowning in a sea of blue, her eyes were so emotive and the tension in the room heightened with every inhale and exhale of breath.

"You know exactly why, but the better question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Calliope..." Arizona said and moved her lips back so they were hovering over the brunette's, she moved in to kiss them but pulled away playfully just as Callie was ready to nip at her bottom one. "That sounds like a challenge."

Callie nodded and gulped. "I know how much you like a challenge."

"And you know I never back down."

* * *

It had been almost a month since Aria had begun her chemo treatments and she was feeling pretty worn down, but did her best to seem chipper when people were around, especially people like Callie who was currently sitting on an uncomfortable chair in Aria's hospital room, lab coat hung across the side and papers in her lap. Aria was asleep and it was her lunch break so Callie decided to come up and see her sister, she didn't get to spend as much time with her as she would like but did the best she could. One of Callie's biggest worries was that Aria felt lonely and never had anyone to talk to. Thankfully Aria had told her that she had become friends with another person who was around her age on the floor which made Callie feel a little bit better.

The only sound in the room was of Aria's breathing and the quiet beeping of one of the machines she was hooked up to. Callie was filling out some patient charts and eating an apple. She was getting distracted from her work by thoughts of the apartment party she and Arizona were planning and it had her thinking if there was a way Aria could be at the party. She knew if she was feeling weak or especially ill then the answer would be a definite no, but if her doctor gave her the go ahead, maybe she'd want a chance to have a break from the hospital.

Aria blinked open her eyes and groggily looked around. She smiled when she saw Callie sitting in the corner of the room. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and reached for her cup of water.

"Hey," she said after she took a sip.

Callie looked up at her sister then got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, which is nice."

"I'm glad. I read your chart, you seem to be doing a bit better."

"Yeah, that's what my doctor told me."

"Speaking of doctor, I was going to ask them about something but I wanted to ask you first. You know that Arizona and I moved in together, and we decided to throw like an apartment warming party. It'll be mostly just people from work but they're all our friends and I was going to see what your doctor thought about maybe giving you some time away from this place. But in the end it's really up to you. I know you haven't met anyone but Arizona, and I don't know how you'd feel about spending a night in a place with a bunch of strangers but they are all great people, but I was going to see if you'd maybe want to come."

"Yes," Aria answered instantly.

"Wow, I uh...well I didn't expect such a fast response. I thought it was something you'd at least want to think about."

"I feel like i've been locked up in this place forever, I didn't even know there was a chance I could leave at all."

"Like I said, it all depends on what your doctor has to say."

"But you're a doctor Callie, can't you just decide that I can leave?"

Callie sighed. "I'm an orthopaedic surgeon Aria, I work on bones. I'm not an oncologist and it's not my place to make this call."

"Fine," Aria said, voice heavy with fatigue. "When will I know if I can go?"

"As soon as I talk to your doctor about it which I will be doing later on today."

The pager attached to Callie's scrub pants beeped and read the code flashing across it. She was needed in the ER and would have to continue her conversation with Aria later, after she speaker to the doctor.

"I've got to go." Callie packed up her charts and pulled her lab coat on. "I'll let you know how it goes with your doctor okay? For now just rest."

"It's not like I can do anything else."

Callie laughed and patted Aria's shoulder. "I'm glad you still remember how to be sarcastic. I'll see you later."

It was a pretty normal day in the emergency room at Seattle Grace, a stead stream of people were coming and going and it kept the doctors busy but not so busy that they felt like they were drowning in work. Callie found out why she was paged and met Lexie by one of the bed's which was occupied by a nervous looking young girl whose father stood beside her looking just as nervous.

"Hi there, i'm Doctor Torres. What seems to be the problem today?"

"This is Madeline," Lexie said. "Her brother convinced her that she could fly if she jumped off the swing in their backyard and she landed on her wrist."

"Ouch. Well Madeline would you mind if I took a look?" the little girl nodded and Callie examined her wrist. It was definitely broken and she would need a cast put on. It was a job that normally an intern like Lexie could do but after spending time with her younger sister, who no matter how old would always be her younger and little sister, Callie felt like she wanted to take care of the scared girl. "I hate to tell you this, but Madeline your wrist is just not the way it's supposed to be. The bone is broken."

"How badly?" Madeline's father asked.

Callie turned her attention to him while Madeline held his hand tightly with the arm that didn't have a broken wrist. "She's going to need a cast. I can put it on for her, she will have to wear a plaster one for about two weeks or so and then come back and we can put on a fibreglass one which she'll have to wear for another four weeks."

He looked down at his little girl and smiled sadly. "This is her first broken bone."

"And hopefully it's the last. Right Madeline? I know it may seem fun, but no more jumping off the swing okay? As much as I also wish I could fly, we just can't." The little girl giggled a bit and Callie smiled. "Now my friend Doctor Grey is going to go get what we need to use to put a cast on you. It'll feel funny and you might not like the way it feels but it's going to help make your wrist all better, I promise.

Unbeknownst to Callie, Arizona was paged to the ER for a consult which took all of two minutes and she noticed Callie sitting with a little girl. The two were laughing as Callie was working on getting a cast on the young child's wrist. Arizona stood against the nurses station and watched from across the room as Callie worked, a concentrated smile never leaving her face. Seeing her with a little girl made Arizona think about their future again, she had never been someone who necessarily wanted children and until Callie had come along, she never spent much time thinking about the idea of it either, but that all changed. Now she wanted everything with Callie, marriage, kids, a big house with lots of space for them to all run around and be a family. She had never voiced any of those thoughts to Callie before and it filled her with apprehension. Sure, their apartment was a great start and being committed to Callie was wonderful but she didn't know where the brunette stood when it came to marriage and kids. While she daydreaming and thinking about all of this, Callie had finished up with Madeline and had noticed her staring off into space.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Callie asked when she came across the room to where Arizona was.

"Hmm? Sorry what?"

"I asked what you were doing down here. You were just in your own little world there."

"Oh, I just got paged for talk to some really worried parents about something. Only took a second."

"Worried parents are always fun, I just finished putting a cast on an adorable six year old's wrist. She was very good about it to, very brave."

"Children are braver then what people give them credit for," Arizona said proudly. "You should meet some of the kinds on my ped's floor."

"I'd actually really like that sometime."

"You would?"

"Definitely. Now I wish I could stay and chat but i've got to get to a meeting with Aria's doctor. I'm trying to find out if she can take a break from the hospital for a night and come to our little gathering. I think it would be nice for her."

"That's a great idea. How does she feel about it?"

"She's all for it. She can't wait to get out of this place."

"I don't blame her."

"Me neither," Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "I don't want to be late meeting her doctor so i've got to run but i'll see you at home okay?"

Home. Their home. It always made Arizona feel warm when one of them said it. "Yeah, see you at home."

* * *

"Honey, i'm home," Callie said loudly as she closed the front door of the apartment behind her. She hung up her jacket and purse on a hook by the door and walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She could hear the sound of the shower running from down the hall and decided tea could wait, she never missed an opportunity for a hot shower with her girlfriend. She stripped off her clothes before quietly opening the bathroom door and Arizona didn't notice that she had entered the room until she stepped into the shower with her.

"Hi," Arizona said as she ran her eyes up and down Callie's body.

"Hi to you too." Callie put her arms around Arizona's back and pulled the blonde's wet body against her dry one. She kissed Arizona lightly on the lips and then grabbed some shower lotion from the rack on the wall and started to rub it into the soft skin of Arizona's shoulders and torso.

"How did the meeting with Aria's doctor go?"

"Good. But I don't really want to talk about my sister while i'm naked in the shower with you."

Arizona laughed. "Fair enough."

Twenty minutes later both women were clean, dry and were now sitting in the living room drinking the tea Callie was planning on making when she had gotten home.

"The doctor had some good things to say," Callie said as she took a sip of her tea. "If Aria's lab's are good and she has a lot of strength on the day of the party then she's allowed to come. I'm pretty excited about it."

"I would be too." Arizona had a sip of her tea then set the mug down on the coffee table. She changed her position on the couch so she could cross her legs and face Callie. "How do you feel about introducing her to all our friends?"

"I feel...nervous? I don't really know to be honest. These people still don't really know me, not like you do, so of course i'm a little worried about it but I think it should be fine. I'm more concerned about Aria, this might be a lot for her but she says she can handle it. I hope she's right and not just saying it."

"She's a tough girl. I think getting away from the hospital, if only for a few hours, may be beneficial to her."

Callie nodded and drank more of her tea. They ended up putting on a random movie and watching it until they both felt tired enough to go to bed. Callie pulled the covers back on their bed and then slid under them. Arizona came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a messy bun and Callie was already snuggled down underneath the blankets. She turned off the light then got in the bed and turned on her side. She sighed happily and sleepily when a strong arm wrapped securely around her waist and she could feel warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I love you," Callie whispered.

"I love you too Calliope."

* * *

"Torres!" Mark Sloan spotted Callie down the hall and ran to catch with her. "What's this I heard about a party at your place?"

"Hi Mark, always a pleasure. And not so much a party, because I'm not 20 anymore, but a gathering of friends."

"When people are together in a place drinking alcohol and having a good time, that's a party Cal, no matter how old you are."

Callie rolled her eyes and they walked across the hospital lobby together. "Fine. Was there something important you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. What time should I be there and what do I need to bring?"

"Come any time after 7, and bring your own stuff to drink. That's about it really."

"Sounds great. Now I'm off to help someone gain some self confidence by enlarging the size of their breasts."

"You have fun with that Dr. Sloan," Callie said laughing.

A few people at the hospital had approached both Callie and Arizona throughout the day to ask questions about the gathering. It was intended to be a small group of people but it seemed like word had gotten around and few more people might show up then anticipated. Callie had been to Aria's room and spoken to her doctor who had given Aria permission to spend the night away. Aria was thrilled and Callie was just as happy. Arizona and her had gone out a few days before to get everything they needed for the night, alcohol, food, pop and other supplies they thought they might require. Neither had ever really planned a house warming party so they basically just bought what they assumed they'd need. Callie headed to Aria's room to make sure her sister had everything she needed and so she could wheel her down to the lobby, hospital policy wouldn't let patients just walk out.

"I see you're clearly ready to go." Callie entered Aria's room and saw her sister, who was dressed in her own clothes, pacing the room.

"Oh!" Aria jumped when she heard Callie speak, she put her hand over her heart and tried to steady her now sporadic breathing. "God Callie you startled me."

Callie sat down on the bed and laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. I was just coming to see if you're ready to go."

"I am so so so ready to go."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure you feel good enough to come?"

"Callie...I'll tell you the same thing I told you the last time you asked, i'm fine. Well i'm not fine, I have cancer, but i'm feeling strong right now and that's a good thing. I want to come."

After taking in all of what her sister had to say, Callie let out a long breath and nodded her head. "Alright then. Let's go little sister."

"I have a question for you," Aria said as Callie wheeled her into the elevator.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do your friends...do they know i'm sick?"

"Um well i'll be honest with you, i'm not extremely close with many of the people I work with. Before Arizona showed up I was pretty closed off and a lot of the people I consider to be my friends now, I only started getting chummy with because Arizona kind of brought me out of the little dark cave I seemed to live in. I've never really talked about my personal life aside from Arizona with any of these people."

"So they probably don't even know I exist."

The hospital lobby was a quiet place that afternoon, it was your typical rainy Seattle day and the sky was dark and gloomy. Callie and Aria made their way towards the exit and Callie figured it would be okay for Aria to walk from where they were.

"They don't know you exist, but if I was closer with them? I'm sure they would. You have to understand, there was a long time where I felt like I almost didn't have a sister anymore."

Aria looked out the window and watched the rain hit the ground. She felt bad for all those missed years but all she could do now was try to make up for everything she had missed. "I wish that was different, I really do."

Callie put her hand on Arias shoulder and squeezed softly. "I know, I know you do. Now come on, we've got a party to get ready for."

* * *

Addison Montgomery was the first to arrive at Callie and Arizona's place. In one hand she held a bottle of wine and in the other she held a gift bag with candles inside. She never knew what to buy people in situations like this, or if a gift was even necessary, but everyone liked candles. She knocked on the door three times and when the door opened, she was met with a woman she had never met before who looked like a younger version of Callie.

"Hi, I'm Addison. Am I at the right place?"

Aria smiled. "Yeah you are. I'm Aria, Callie's sister."

"Oh well that makes total sense, you guys look a lot a like."

"So i've been told."

Addison stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment until she cleared her throat. "Can I come in?"

"Gosh i'm sorry, yes of course. Come in please."

Callie and Arizona had just finished getting dressed and despite knowing her sister was in the other room, Callie pinned Arizona against the bedroom door and they were making our like teenagers when she heard two sets of laughter coming from in the kitchen. She reluctantly pulled away and Arizona pouted.

"Why did you stop? That felt good."

"Someone is here." Callie couldn't resist so she kissed Arizona's adorable pouty lips before adjusting her dress. Arizona opened the door and they both left the bedroom to find Aria with Addison.

"Hey guys," Addison said as they walked into the room.

"Hi Addie. Sorry we were just getting ready." Callie shot Arizona a sideways glance and the blonde smiled.

"No problem, I was just chatting with your sister."

"You're always the last person to arrive, I'm really shocked that you're here first tonight," Arizona said.

"I wanted to see your place before it was full of people and so far so good. I love the bookshelf wall in the living room. And this kitchen is amazing. How did you even find this place?"

"I guess we just has a good realtor. What do you think Arizona?"

"A good realtor and pure luck."

It didn't take long for more people to show up and before they knew it, the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and everyone seemed to like Aria. Callie did her best to keep an eye on her as much as she could but Aria had caught her watching her a few times and simply rolled her eyes. Arizona knew Callie meant well, but at one point in the evening she pulled Callie aside to let her know that Aria was fine and she should just let her enjoy the evening without being watched the whole time.

"I'm just worried about her," Callie said.

Arizona took Callie's hand and stroked the skin with her thumb as a way to comfort her. "I know you are, but you have to let her breathe. If something is wrong then she'll tell you. Just focus on having a good time tonight, and let her do the same."

"I want too, I really do. But every time I see her, for a second it's like she's okay and then I remember she's sick and it scares me."

"Aria is here tonight. And she's smiling and laughing and getting along with all of our friends. Try to just think about that okay?"

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the safety and comfort she felt whenever she was in Arizona's embrace. "You always know what to say, thank you."

"I love you, now let's be good hostesses and see is people are having fun, yeah?"

"Torres!" they heard Mark call out from across the room and they both laughed.

"Mark's clearly having a good time," Arizona said.

"As long as there's beer and women I think Mark couldn't have a bad time."

Callie gripped Arizona's hand and they weaved through the people in the living room to get to the kitchen. They both wanted a drink and figured now was there chance to get one before they were each pulled into conversations with someone. The countertop was covered with bottle's of alcohol, pop and empty cups making hard to tell what belonged to who. They each just picked something and poured a glass. The apartment was filled with the sound of music, laughter and people genuinely enjoying the evening. So far the party had been a success and that made both Arizona and Callie happy. Teddy had come into the kitchen and dragged Arizona off to meet someone and Callie went to find Addison when Mark, who was on his way to being drunk grabbed her wrist.

"Torres, you and blondie planned quite a great shindig."

"This is not a shindig Mark. It was supposed to be a shindig, but some of these people I've never even had a conversation with before."

Mark took a swig of his beer and shrugged. "Who cares, people are having fun. And little Grey over there isn't looking so little tonight."

They looked over at Lexie who was talked to Meredith, she had her hair down in curls and was wearing a tight black dress. "No way Mark. Lexie is just a baby. You leave her alone."

"She's not a baby. You're only a few years older then her and I would totally do you."

Callie smacked Mark's arm. "You don't say stuff like that to me, and you don't say stuff like that to her okay? Lexie is like an innocent flower who doesn't need to be touched by you."

"All i'm saying is she's looking good, I've never really noticed it before, but tonight? Wow."

"I'm going to leave you with your pervy thoughts about Lexie Grey, because frankly I'm a little uncomfortable standing beside you when you're practically drooling over her."

Three hours later Callie, Arizona and Aria all sat down in the living room feeling exhausted. The last of the guests had left twenty minutes before and they had worked as a team to clean up extremely fast. Callie's head was resting on Arizona's shoulder while they sat on the couch and Aria sat in an arm chair beside the couch. Arizona yawned which caused a chain reaction and Callie and Aria also yawned.

"I'm never throwing a party again," Arizona said. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. But it seemed like it went well right? People had fun?"

Aria laughed at her sister and Arizona who had both ended up drinking quite a bit and were a little out of it. "People had fun. I like your friends."

"Good. That's good. I'm glad." Callie tried to get up off the couch but fell back down, she tried again and was successful. She stretched and grabbed Arizona hand to pull her up off the couch too. "Do you need anything before we call it a night? The guest room has sheets and blankets and everything so you should be good to go."

"I'm fine," Aria said. "Thanks again for having me here tonight you guys, it means a lot to me. It was nice to get out."

Callie gave her sister a hug and smiled. "You're welcome. It was really nice to have you around."

"Yes it was," Arizona agreed.

"Thanks guy's, now if you don't mind i'm really tired so i'm just going to fall into that guest bed and enjoy it because it's not a hospital bed."

"Absolutely, you go enjoy that bed and we'll see you in the morning." Callie waited until she could hear the sound of the guest bedroom door close before letting out a shaky breath and sitting back down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it's just...having Aria spend the night here and having the two of us under the same roof is a little surreal."

"I can imagine, it's been a long time. It's really nice to see you two connect though, you're slowly rebuilding that sibling bond. Maybe it was never that strong when you were younger but now you have a chance to make it better."

"I know, I always wished we were closer when we were kids and now we're working on getting there."

Arizona cupped Callie's face and looked into her brown eyes then kissed her softly. "You're an amazing person and a great sister. I think sometimes you forget that and I wish you wouldn't."

"I have you to remind me, and these days knowing that is one of the most important things. Knowing that no matter what happens I've got you, and for right now i've got Aria."

It was true, Callie had the love of her life and sister, two things she couldn't be more happy about. As long as she had the people who mattered the most to her close, then everything would be okay.

* * *

**So as I've mentioned before, i'm no doctor, which means I don't really know anything about cancer or how it works when you're in the hospital if you have it so all the stuff with Aria is stuff i'm just making up as I go. Thanks again for reading guys, you're the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go my lovely readers, another chapter! I'm so glad that you like this story, please let me know your opinions and leave a review. I love getting to hear what you're thinking. **

Callie stood in Doctor Swinder's office after new scans of Aria had been taken. Meanwhile, Aria was back in her hospital room sleeping. Callie held up one of her sister x-rays and studied it for a moment.

"As you can see here," Dr. Swinder said and pointed to one side of the x-ray, "her treatment is working. Though it's working slowly, it is working."

"Is this normal? I know you said she had a very advanced and fast growing type of cancer, I didn't expect there to be much of a difference already but there  
definitely is."

Dr. Swinder crossed her arms and nodded. "In some cases it is normal, she's very lucky that things are going well. She will start getting more advanced doses of her medicine and I want to make sure you know how she'll feel. This will make her feel sick, it will make her more tired then she already is. It's designed to make the body attack itself to try to fight the cancer cells."

"Does she know all of this?" Callie asked.

"She does, yes."

"How did she react when you...when you talked to her about this?"

"She seemed, stoic, but forcefully stoic. You'll have to talk to her about this, I can only tell you so much."

Callie sighed and got up to leave the doctors office. "Well thank you Dr. Swinder, I appreciate you talking with me about this."

"You're welcome Dr. Torres."

After wandering the walls of the hospital for 15 minutes, Callie found herself outside Aria's hospital room. She knocked lightly and opened the door and walked in.

"Hey..." Callie said quietly when she found Aria's eyes glued to her.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

Aria swallowed and rubbed her eyes, she let out a deep breath and sunk down more into her bed. "I'm feeling pretty run down if i'm being honest."

Callie took a seat in the chair beside the bed and pulled it closer to her sister. "I know it's rough right now Aria, and it will be for a little while but it's worth it in the end."

"Really? Because right now it feels like i'll always be drained of all my energy and stuck in this bed."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No no, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'll be okay. I will."

Callie smiled and noticed how sleepy Aria was, she kissed her forehead and left to get herself a much needed cup of strong coffee. She sat on one of the many benches outside the hospital. It was a cool day and she pulled her hospital sweater tightly around her. She wished Arizona was with her but unfortunately the blonde surgeon was at a conference she was required to go to about experimental paediatrics in New York City. She felt lonely, and she hadn't felt that way in a long time. Arizona had already been gone three days and wouldn't be back for another two. Nights were the worst because Callie realized how much she hated sleeping alone, how different it felt to not have her girlfriend in her arms. The bed seemed cold and empty, and although she spoke to Arizona on the phone before she went to sleep, the sound of the blonde's voice only did so much to comfort her.

Just as it started to rain she was paged to the ER and was pulled right into surgery which took up the rest of her day. Being in the Or always helped clear her head, because all she had to focus on was the person laying in front of her on the table. All she had to focus on was the bones, the ones she had spent so much of her life studying. It gave her a rush. And she loved that feeling. But after she finished working on her patient and was scrubbing out of surgery, she felt the exhaustion of her busy past few days set in and was practically drooling when she thought about going home and having a hot shower then falling asleep on her couch watching a movie.

"Torres!"

Callie had memorized that voice and smiled when she heard Mark call after her when she left the scrub room after her surgery.

"Dr. Sloan, how's your day?" she asked as Mark walked in step beside her down the hallway.

"Busy. I'm ready to let loose. Drinks at Joe's?"

"As fun as that sounds Mark, I'm wiped and I'm just going to head home. I appreciate the offer though."

"Are you depressed because blondie is across the country?"

"What? No...i'm fine. Really."

"I can see right through your fake smile. She'll be home soon."

A frown appeared on Callie's face. "I know, I still miss her."

Mark put his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair. "You sure you don't want to come to Joe's?"

"Yeah, but thanks Mark. You go, have fun."

"Keep your chin up Torres!"

It was easier said then done. She was going home to an empty apartment because she was too tired physically and emotionally to be around a bunch of loud people who would be drinking. She got home and poured herself a glass of red wine and flipped through her mail. Nothing but bills, so she went into the living room and turned on some lights, then the tv, and sat down. An hour later she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She had left it in her bag by the front door and jumped up to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Calliope," Arizona said.

"Arizona," Callie said and a smile immediately formed on her face. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"It's nice to hear yours too pretty girl, I miss you."

"I want you to come home."

"I know Calliope, I want to come home. Just a couple more days and then i'll be back."

Callie sat back down on the couch and leaned back so her head was resting against it. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, went to a few seminars and made a lot of contacts. But I thought about you all day."

"I thought about you too. I miss you."

Arizona swore she could almost feel Callie with her when she heard the emotion in her girlfriends voice. All she wanted to do was the same thing Callie wanted to do, hold her in her arms and just be with her. It was crazy to think that after being away for only a couple days, it felt like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"I miss you too, when I get back i'm going to take you out to a fancy dinner and then bring you home and show you how much I love you."

Callie noticed how the tone of Arizona's voice changed at the tail end of her sentence and she knew exactly what Arizona meant, and now she was turned on and wanting her home even more then already did.

"What are you going to do to show me?" Callie asked seductively.

"Hmm...well remember what we did the night before I left?"

"Yes..." Callie said as images from that night filled her head. "I definitely remember."

"It will be something like that, but maybe i'll turn into a game."

"What kind of game?"

"The kind where neither of us is a loser."

Callie laughed. "I think it's a game i'll enjoy."

"I think so too." Arizona yawned and moved from sitting on her hotel bed to being under the covers.

"You sound tired," Callie said. "You should get some sleep."

"Noooo. I want to keep talking to you."

"I can hear how sleepy you are Arizona."

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will." Callie made herself more comfortable on the couch and continued the conversation with Arizona until eventually all she could hear was soft breathing from the other end, a sign that Arizona has fallen asleep. Callie stood under the hot stream of the shower for longer then she normally would then put on one of Arizona's oversized t-shirts, turned everything off and got into her own bed. She inhaled the scent of the shirt and pulled the blankets tightly around her, trying to fill the empty space where she would normally feel the soft and comforting body that belonged to the woman she loved. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before sleep overcame her. Night didn't seem to last long though, because 6 hours later the shrill sound of an alarm clock filled the room and Callie rolled over as a loud groan forced it's way out of her. Callie hit snooze and quickly drifted back to sleep until the alarm went off again. Feeling more tired then she did last night, she dragged herself into the kitchen to make herself coffee. While the coffee was being made she got dressed, made the bed and then poured herself a travel mug full of hot caffeine and headed for the hospital.

Callie walked into the residents lounge and sat down on one of the benches in front of her locker. She drank some of her coffee and rubbed at her eyes, trying to make herself seem more alert.

"Someone seems chipper this morning," Christina Yang said as she came into the lounge.

"Shut up. It's too early for sarcasm."

"Sarcasm is one of the languages i'm fluent in, which means it's never too early for it. You look like a zombie. Did you not sleep or something?"

"I did sleep, but not enough I guess."

"Yeah well better perk up before rounds."

"Believe me, that's exactly what I want."

Christina pulled on her lab coat and hung her stethoscope around her neck. "Chug that coffee and get out there Torres."

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because," Christina said before leaving the room, "I was bored and you entertained me."

"Please let today be good," Callie said quietly to herself as she pulled on her lab coat, rolled up her sleeves to create her signature look, and downed the rest of her coffee. Rounds went by smoothly and morning seemed to pass by in a quick blur. Callie was sitting eating lunch in the cafeteria when her pager went off. She checked it and found that she was being paged to Aria's room, so she quickly threw away the remainder of her food and immediately headed up to the oncology floor.

"Are you okay?" Callie said as she rushed into her sisters room.

Aria was sitting on the bed with her knee's pulled up against her chest, tear tracks covered her cheeks and Callie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aria, are you okay?" Callie asked again, trying to get a response from her sister. Then she noticed Aria was clutching something, and she couldn't figure out what it was until Aria slowly opened her hands to show Callie what she was holding. It was hair, and it looked like her own hair.

"It's starting to come out," Aria said as she looked directly into the brown eyes of her sister, the brown eyes that mirrored her own.

Callie wasn't sure what to say to her sister. She knew Aria would lose her hair, and Aria knew she would lose her hair but it's not exactly something you can prepare for. To run your finger through your normally fine brown hair but suddenly pull your hands away to find it covered in the long strands is an awful thing. Anyone would be scared and maybe a little traumatized from it. It was very obvious to Callie that Aria was emotional because of it, she was jittery and her voice was quiet but stern, she was doing her best to seem brave even when she wasn't really feeling brave at all.

"I-I don't know what to do...I'm not sure if I should just let it come out on it's own or..."

"Or shave it." Callie said to finish Aria's sentence.

"Yeah."

"I wish this was something I could give you advice on but this is something you need to think about it. I want you to know though that no matter what happens your still Aria, you won't be any different afterwards, no matter what you choose to do. I won't look at you differently or treat you differently."

"You won't," Aria said and dropped the hair in a trash can beside the bed. "But other people will."

"They will. But you have to learn to ignore the looks. The looks don't matter, what matters is how you feel and your reasons for doing what you did."

"But I don't know what I want to do."

Callie placed her hand on her sisters knee and looked at her, really looked at her. There was a little scar across her left cheekbone from when she ran into a tree when when they were kids. They were playing tag and Callie was the one who had to catch Aria. They were running quickly around their backyard and Aria had turned back to see how much of a lead she had, when she turned to face foreword she ended up sideswiping a tree trunk with her face. Luckily she only got a scrape along her cheek and when it healed, she was left with a straight line shaped scar. Callie noticed a small hole in one of Aria's nostrils and figured it was the result of a nose piercing she had always said she wanted to get. When Aria showed up in Seattle she didn't have a piercing in her nose, so she must have taken it out before she got there. Looking at her sister this way made Callie think about herself and how she would feel if she were in Aria's position. What would she do? What choices would she make? She didn't know, which is why all she could do was try to be supportive and honest.

"Take some time, get some rest and then maybe you'll know. And if you don't? That's okay. No matter what you choose, it'll be okay."

"Thanks Callie. I'm sorry to pull you away from work. I just needed to...to talk I guess? To just not be alone for a minute."

"You know i'll be here anytime you page me."

"I know, and I love you for that. You're a pretty good sister."

Callie laughed. "Thanks, you're not so bad either. Now get some rest, yeah?"

Aria leaned forward and hugged Callie. It was one of the most comforting moments she had had in a while. Callie stayed with Aria a little longer before she paged into surgery. The surgery was 3 hours long and just as she was scrubbing out she got pulled into another one that was around the same length. She loved being a doctor, she really did. It was what she was better at then anything else, but she was tired. After working 5 days straight she was happy to just relax because it was Friday and Arizona would be home in one more day. Mark asked her to go out to Joe's again and this time she agreed. Callie changed out of her scrubs and put a little make up on then walked the short distance to Joe's, which was right by the hospital.

"Hey Joe," Callie said and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Callie, how are things going these days? Don't see you in here much anymore."

"Things are good. I've been pretty busy with work, and then there's Arizona. I spend most of my free time with her."

"I like Arizona. You hold onto to her, she's a good one."

Callie smiled and nodded in agreement. "I don't plan on ever letting go."

"Where is she right now?" Joe asked and poured her a drink. "The past few times you've come in here, she's always been by your side."

"She's in New York at a conference. She'll be home on Sunday."

"Well drinks on the house tonight, I can tell you're missing her."

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, you have fun tonight."

The brunette sat at the bar and sipped on her drink and waited for some other people from the hospital to come. Not long after, Lexie showed up with some residents from her class, and then some attending's. Teddy came alone and sat with Callie at the bar for a while as she waited for her boyfriend Henry, to arrive. Callie and Teddy had never spent much one on one time together but when she became friends with Arizona, they slowly started to become friends too. Callie liked Teddy, she was funny and good company. Conversation was easy and it was a nice way to spend time.

"So how's ortho these days?" Teddy asked.

"Oh you know, lot's of broken bones. Lot's of broken bones caused by people being idiots."

Teddy laughed and drank some of her beer. "I'm lucky that a lot of the people I deal with don't get sick on purpose. I don't understand how people can have such a lack of common sense sometimes."

"I ask myself that question every day, but it keeps me busy. Besides, a broken bone is a broken bone, regardless of how it happens. If I have the chance to fix it, then I will."

"Amen to that!" Teddy said and raised her glass.

"Teddy, I think this is the beginning of a great friendship."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Callie, because I've tried before to play nice with you and things didn't go so well."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"About a year and a half ago we worked on a patient together. It was pretty involved and after we were finished I offered to go out and get us drinks to celebrate the successful surgery. It was one we had been working on and planning for a while and it all went off without a hitch. I was pretty happy about it, when I asked you if you wanted to come out, you said no, you were really rude and just kind of...closed off? I just figured you didn't like me so I left it alone."

Callie thought about it and could remember when that happened. She used to be very mean and was very regretful of it now. "I'm sorry Teddy, I was in a bad place back then but things are different now."

Teddy smiled and laughed a little bit. "Believe me, I know it is. It was nice to see a change in you, and I know Arizona played a big role in that. It's nice seeing you happy. You never seemed happy back then."

"Because I wasn't happy, but I'm glad i'm not that person anymore."

"Cheer's to being happy," Teddy said and raised her glass again.

Callie clinked their glasses together and drank the rest of her beer. It was a good night at Joe's, even if Arizona wasn't with her. She drank with Teddy and played darts with Mark. She had fun. Eventually she grew tired and a little drunk so she took a cab home and fell into bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard a sound in the hallway outside the apartment door. There was a loud thud and the mumbling of a voice then the sound of a lock turning. Callie wasn't sure who it could be so she slowly walked out into the kitchen just in time to see Arizona closing the apartment door behind her.

"You're home early!" Callie said as she practically ran into her girlfriends arms.

Arizona held Callie close and kissed her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of having her girlfriend in her arms after being gone for a few days. "I missed you," Arizona said as she nuzzled her nose into the crook in Callie's neck.

"I thought you weren't coming home until Sunday?"

"I wasn't but I realized I really didn't need to go to the last few seminars because I already know most of what they were going to be talking about."

"You should have called me, I would have picked you up from the airport."

Arizona smiled against Callie's skin and kissed her neck softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

Callie leaned back and put her hands on Arizona's hips. It was nice to get to look into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. "You did surprise me. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Now if I remember correctly, I had to show you how much I loved you right?"

"You most certainly said that. That is something I would never forget. I also remember you saying it would be a game that neither of us would lose."

"Calliope, you have such a good memory."

Arizona took Callie's hand and led her to their bedroom. It only took a moment before they were lost in each other, skin was against skin and hearts were beating in time with one another, the world outside the four walls of their bedroom didn't exist. It was like the few days that Arizona was away for was a lifetime and both women had suffered from not having their other half beside them.

"I love you," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

Callie cupped Arizona's face and kissed her with everything she had. "Don't go away again unless you plan on taking me with you."

"You have yourself a deal. Now kiss me again, because I've got a couple days to make up for."


	20. Chapter 20

**I tried to have this up sooner but I've been busy and this past weekend was my 21st birthday. Anyways, here you go! **

Callie's eyes blinked open and adjusted to the dimness of the bedroom. She took a deep breath and smiled when the scent of her girlfriend invaded her senses. She pulled the warm body that was curled into her impossibly closer and pressed a soft kiss against the blonde curls belonging to Arizona. Arizona's face was pressed against Callie's neck and since they fell asleep after a few rounds of lovemaking, bare skin was against bare skin. The sweet sounds of Arizona's light snoring filled the room and Callie revelled in their position. She didn't think it got any better than getting to be so entangled in the person she loved. She stroked Arizona's arm and looked up at the ceiling, she was wide awake now but content with staying exactly where she was.

"Hey," Arizona said sleepily about 15 minutes later when Callie shifted and pulled the blankets up to cover them more.

"Oh hi," Callie said looking down at her now awake girlfriends. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, how long have you been up?"

"Not that long, I woke up and i liked listening to the sound of your breathing. It's pretty calming actually."

"Is something on your mind?" Arizona looked up at Callie then repositioned herself so she was sitting beside her with her back against the headboard.

"Just stuff with Aria mostly."

Arizona took Callie's hand in her own. "How is she doing?"

"She's having a tough time right now, she's trying to decide if she wants to shave her hair off or not."

"That's hard, but I have an idea actually. How would she feel about maybe spending some time with some of the kids on my floor with cancer? I know they always enjoy company and it might be good for her to spend some more time with other people who understand what it's like to go through what she's going through."

"That's a great idea, i'll mention that to her when I see her today."

Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek and ran her thumb lightly across her bottom lip. She closed the short distance and kissed Callie, a simple kiss turned into more quickly and tongues were battling for dominance. Arizona could spend forever kissing Callie, the taste of her lips was one she never wanted to forget, and if she was lucky she'd never have too.

"That was nice," Callie said when the need for air was a priority.

"Mmm really nice."

"You taste good."

Arizona smiled and felt herself blush. "You're not so bad yourself."

Callie looked at the clock and sighed. They still had a few hours before needing to get up for work so she pulled Arizona back down into a laying position. She pressed her front to Arizona's back and put her arm around Arizona waist to hold her close.

"Sleeping without you like this was awful."

"I know, I hate lonely hotel rooms and big empty beds. I like our bedroom and being in our bed."

"That almost sounds like it could be a song," Callie said while laughing. She then started talking in a southern accent. "I hayyyte lonely hotel rooms and biiig empty bayyds. I'm missing my lady and her voice in mah hayyyd."

Arizona laughed out loud and turned over so she could see Callie's face. "Oh my god, did you just come that up on the spot?"

Callie smiled and nodded. "I sure did."

"Please please please never speak with that accent again."

"What's wrong little lady, don't like mah southern drawl?"

"God no, I like your normal voice just fine. In fact, your normal voice is incredibly sexy."

"Yeah?" Callie smiled and leaned in and nipped Arizona's bottom lip before kissing her hard. "Well I think everything about you is incredibly sexy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Keep talking, I like where this is headed."

"I like your dimples." Callie leaned in and kissed each dimple on the blondes smiling face.

Arizona closed her eyes when she felt Callie's lips against her skin. "I save my best smiles for you."

"I know, I've seen how your smile changes when we're together. It makes me feel special, like i'm doing something right."

"How do our conversations this time of night always end up getting so emotional?"

Callie laughed. "I'm not sure, but it seems to be a pattern with us."

Arizona turned back around and pulled Callie's around around her waist again. "It's okay though, I like it."

"Good. I think we'd be in trouble if you didn't."

Sighing, Arizona snuggled down under the covers more and Callie kissed her shoulder. "I'm getting sleepy again."

"Let's go back to sleep then," Callie said and nuzzled her nose against Arizona's neck.

It didn't take long for the sound of Arizona's light snoring to fill the room again, making Callie sigh in content and eventually fall back into a comfortable sleep herself. Morning seemed to come in a flash and the beeping of the alarm on the bedside table woke Arizona instantly. She groaned in protest and turned around in Callie's arms so her head was buried against the brunette's chest.

The alarm beeped again and this time Callie groaned. "Maybe if we ignore it it'll eventually just stop."

"Yeah," Arizona mumbled. "But we'd still have to get up and go to work."

"Don't remind me. I want to stay in this bed with you all day. We could call in sick?"

"They wouldn't believe us. And i've been away for a few days already. As much as I would also love to stay here with you all day, I really have to check on some patients."

Callie slipped her arm under the blankets and ran it across Arizona's bare stomach. The blonde shivered at the cold sensation then moaned when Callie's hand traveled further down her torso.

"Can we at least be a little late?" Callie asked mischievously.

"After last night you're still ready for more?" Arizona said, then flipped over and hovered above Callie.

"Always babe, always." Callie put her hand on the back of Arizona's neck and roughly pulled her down for a kiss.

They would definitely be late, but it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, how was the conference?" one of the pediatric nurses asked Arizona as she made her way down the hallway on the ped's floor.

"It was good, thanks. I can you see you guys survived without me?" Arizona said with a smile.

Alex Karev came up beside her and handed her a stack of charts. "Yeah yeah, we survived. But now that you're back you need to take a look at these charts. As much as I loved having to do so much work while you were away doing whatever it was you did in New York, i've got to get some hours in a different department. I'm with Dr. Shepherd today so i'll see you later."

"Gee, it's nice to see you too Dr. Karev."

"Whatever," Alex said and went off to find something to do.

On the other side of the hospital, Callie was busy on morning rounds, checking in with patients and seeing how their recovery is going. She had been a part of some pretty involved surgeries over the past little while and some of the patients still more more surgeries to go. It was keeping her busy and she hadn't gotten to speak to Aria yet that day. It wasn't until that afternoon when she got the chance to go see Aria, and she wasn't sure what she'd see when she walked into her sisters hospital room but she was proud of her sister's choice.

"I can see you made your decision," Callie said as she sat down beside Aria's bed.

"I did. I thought about it and decided I didn't want to have to go through feeling it come out a little at a time. It was hard, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't cry. But I did it, and I'm glad that I did."

"I'm really proud of you Aria, I want you to know that."

"What's there to be proud of? I'm not doing anything special. i'm just...making do with the cards i've been dealt."

"No. You're doing so much more then that. You're fighting what's attacking you. You're proving that you're more then your illness."

Aria smiled. "You make it seem like battling cancer makes me a super hero or something."

"It does." Callie said with a wide smile. "You're a super hero to me."

"Alright alright, enough with this cheesy affection." Arizona laughed and laid back in her bed.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Callie said.

"Well by all means, talk. I like conversation a lot these days. I've gotten to know my nurses pretty well. They're good people."

"How would you feel about meeting some of the kids up on Arizona's floor? There's a few who are kind of going through the same thing as you and they always like visitors."

"I think I would really like that. Plus it might give me a chance to spend some more time with Arizona. I want to get to know the girl my sister is dating a little better."

"Umm...I'm not sure how I feel about you spending one on one time with her. I'm sure you have some embarrassing facts about me that she does not need to know."

"Oh relax Cal, we'll be with the children. I'll be good. I promise."

"I know you will, you let me know if you change your mind though okay? I'm trying to find some things to do so you're not holed up in this room for too long."

"Yeah my surroundings are getting a little stale. And I mean look at my skin! I've lost my Miami glow!"

Callie and Aria both laughed and joked more with each other, no more talk of being sick was had and instead they just acted like everything was normal. Aria talked about some of her past relationships and Callie talked about hers. There was still a lot of catching up that needed to be done, and it was slowly happening. Every time Callie went to see Aria they learned a little more about each other and the one on one time was something they both needed and enjoyed.

A half hour later Arizona arrived and stood in the hallway outside Aria's room. She watched them through the window and could hear the laughter coming from inside the room. Callie looked up and their eyes met, she nodded and motioned for Arizona to come join them.

"How's it going in here?" Arizona asked as she came in and stood beside Callie's chair.

"Pretty good. I'm glad Callie could take some time to come sit and chat with little old me."

"Please, she makes it seem like it's a chore." Callie looked up at Arizona then back at her sister. "And it is so not a chore."

"Well what were you two chatting about before I popped in?"

"You actually," Aria said.

"Is that so?" Arizona laughed and pulled up a chair beside Callie. "Well please continue the conversation, don't stop on my account."

"I think we're good. We're good right sis?"

"No way. I was actually enjoying our little talk. Callie was just telling me about how much she like's your hair when it's extra curly, but also when it's straight. She was basically just going on and on about how attractive she thinks you are."

Callie buried her face in her hands to hide her embarassment. She may be a grown woman, but she didn't want Arizona to know she was gushing about her to her sister. As embarrassed as Callie was, Arizona was feeling nothing but love, knowing that her girlfriend felt comfortable enough to talk about her with someone who hasn't been in life for years made her feel surprisingly happy. She felt special, and important. She put her hand on Callie's back and rubbed it, making Callie glance up at her and smile sheepishly.

"I-I was maybe talking about you a little bit, but I mean she asked me and I didn't want to say no..."

"It's okay, I would probably talk about you if the roles were reversed."

"You would?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and nudged her shoulder against Callie's. "Of course. There's lot's to say when it comes to you."

"Do I want to be a part of this little love fest...?" Aria asked.

Callie laughed and leaned over to kiss Arizona's cheek. "Sorry Aria, but this girl just makes me happy."

"I know she does, has anyone ever told you two you're almost sickeningly sweet?"

"Yes actually," Arizona said. "A few people. We gave become that couple that people get sick of. But we don't care. We like being that couple. Right Calliope?"

"Yes, Dr. Altman and Dr. Montgomery, I think you met them at our party, they are just some of the people who have told us how disgustingly sweet we are. And of course they always mean it with love and admiration and maybe a little jealousy."

"Oh yeah, I did meet them," Aria said. "I liked them. Addison was fun, but she's a bit of a drinker isn't she? She had a lot of wine that night."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Aria's honesty."Addison is a character but there's never a dull moment when it comes to our friends."

"I believe that. You guys are fun too, you're not bad company."

"Thanks Aria, it's nice to know that you like us," Callie said.

"This has been fun and all but i'm feeling pretty drained, and I think I might fall asleep on you guys any moment now."

"I talked to Aria about your idea Arizona and she said she's up for it," Callie said.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked Aria.

"Definitely. I think it'll be nice, just come and get me when you want me."

"Great. Well we'll let you get some rest and see you tomorrow," Callie said as she and Arizona got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming to see me guys."

After Callie and Arizona left, Aria fell asleep almost instantly. She didn't have much energy to do anything, and even sitting up and just talking for as long as she did drained her of her strength. She hated feeling so useless but knew there was nothing she could do to change it and everything she was feeling was just part of the process she was going through. Callie had been bringing her books to read and she had her laptop and phone to keep her busy, she had started writing about her experiences, but hadn't told Callie about it. She needed one big thing to focus on as a way to spend her time and figured writing wasn't a bad thing to do, it was even a little therapeutic. To get out all of what she was feeling, a lot of which were things she hadn't told her sister. Like just how scared she was when her hair started to fall out, or how she felt the first time the cancer made her sick to her stomach and how she had spent a day on the floor of her bathroom. She was writing about the struggle's that someone faces when they are suffering from cancer. As much as people are there with you while you're going through your treatments, it really is a solo fight. She would tell someone her story when she was free of her sickness, if and when that day came. For now that was all personal, her own way to cope.

"How's Aria really doing?" Arizona asked Callie and they walked down the hallway together.

Callie sighed and put her hands in her lab coat pocket. "I'm not really sure, she seems to be holding back and I don't know what to do make her know it's okay for her to talk to me. And I mean really talk to me."

"I think eventually she will, she'll open up. But what would do be doing if you were in her position?"

"I guess I would probably be doing the same thing."

"You're doing what you can, seeing her every day even for just a little while. Keeping her company, being supportive."

"I feel like I should be doing more, you know? I just don't know what."

They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Arizona pulled Callie in for hug and kissed her shoulder. "You're doing what you can. And that's enough. She know you're here for her."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked quietly.

"No, but I hope. That's all we can do for now is hope."

"Okay."

Arizona pulled away and brushed some hair behind the brunette's ear. "You alright?"

Callie took a shaky breath and nodded. "I'm good. Thank you."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged then opened. They walked into the main hospital lobby and Arizona bought them each a cup of coffee. They walked side by side in silence sipping on their drinks and Arizona watched Callie out of the corner of her eye. There was always a hint of sadness in her girlfriends eyes after spending time with her sister and she hoped sooner than later that it would be happiness she saw in those eyes instead.

"I've got to go into surgery but I'll see you tonight okay?" Arizona said. "I'm thinking we order in some pizza and then take a nice hot bath."

"I think that sounds perfect. Have a good surgery."

Arizona gave Callie a quick peck on the lips then disappeared around a corner and headed for the scrub room. Callie was paged to the ER and spent the rest of her shift resetting bones and consulting on a few ortho cases. 6 o'clock came around and she looked up at the clock in the emergency room. She was done for the day and gathered her stuff before going to the residents lounge and changing out of her scrubs. She made her way down to the hospital lobby and spotted Arizona standing with some nurses chatting. Callie came up beside her and the nurses said hello then left the two alone.

"How was the rest of your day?" Arizona asked as they walked hand in hand out of the hospital.

"Average."

"Mine too. Except I did a surgery on an 8 year old girl with a heart defect. Teddy scrubbed in with me."

"I like working with Teddy in the OR, she knows I like working to music so we always have something playing in the background. Plus she's a fantastic surgeon."

"She is, she saved the little girl's life today."

"What happened?"

"A blood clot that I didn't see coming and Teddy was able to catch it before it did serious damage."

"It's a good thing she was there then."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah it was."

They got into Callie's car which they had driven to the hospital in together that morning and headed home. Evidence of Arizona's arrival the night before was clear because her suitcase and carry on bag were still sitting by the front door. They had basically fallen into bed as soon as she got home and tonight she would have to unpack all of her things.

Callie dropped her purse and keys on the kitchen counter then walked into the living room and ordered the pizza. Arizona locked the apartment door then made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, cracked it open and took a long sip.

"Ahh that is good," she said and set the bottle down on the counter.

"Pizza should be here in about a half hour," Callie said then picked up Arizona's beer and took a sip. "I'm starving."

"And thirsty apparently," Arizona said and took her bottle back and hid it behind her back, "this beer is mine lady, get your own."

"Weren't you ever taught to share?"

"Of course I was. But I just really like this specific beer. It's got character and I would like to drink it."

Callie laughed and shook her head. "You're a dork."

"A cute dork who you love very much." Arizona closed her eyes and stuck out her lips and Callie smiled and gave her a quick kiss. The brunette went to turn around but Arizona grabbed her arm and pulled her foreword so she could kiss her again. This was a more passionate kiss and Callie backed Arizona up against the kitchen counter then put one hand on the back of her neck and buried the other in blonde locks. They ended up making out like teenagers until there was a knock on the door. Callie stepped back from Arizona who had at one point moved from standing against the counter to sitting up on it with Callie standing between her legs. The brunette got out some money from her wallet to pay for the pizza. She paid the delivery guy and walked back into the kitchen.

"I am starving," Callie said as she put the box on the counter where Arizona, who was now standing, was just sitting.

"Would you like your own beer now?" Arizona asked jokingly.

"I would actually, because nothing goes better with pizza."

Arizona grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Callie. "I couldn't agree with you more."

They sat on floor in the living room listening to music and eating the pizza. Arizona was just about to have another slice when her phone rang. She jumped up and went to grab it from her bag in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Arizona, sweetie it's your mother."

"Hi mom," Arizona said and sat down at the kitchen table. "What's up?"

"Do I really need a reason to call my only daughter?"

"No, it's just that I usually call you."

"Are you busy right now?"

"Well we were just eating some dinner but it's fine."

"Is Callie there with you?"

Arizona had told her mom about Callie almost as soon as they had officially gotten together. Her mother had known from the way her daughter spoke about her new job that there might be someone special in the picture before anything happened, but Arizona never talked about it until they were a couple. An opportunity for Callie to meet Arizona's parent's hadn't come up yet but Arizona's mother was pushing for it. Always saying she could fly to Seattle for a weekend or how lovely it would be if Arizona could fly out to Baltimore which is where her parents lived. Arizona hadn't let her parents, Barbara and Daniel Robbins, meet many of her girlfriends because her father could be a little intimidating and since Callie was the most important person she had ever dated, she was even more nervous than usual for her girlfriend to meet her parents. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was an adult, and it should be easier but it wasn't. Around her father she always felt like a little girl and she didn't want Callie to be uncomfortable. But she knew she couldn't put it off for much longer and was planning to either make a trip out to Maryland if Callie was able to get away or for her parents to fly to Washington.

"Yes mom, Callie is here with me because we live together. She's in the living room."

"I just wasn't sure if she'd be at the hospital or not, you girls work so much it doesn't seem like you have much free time."

"We don't have as much as we would live to have, but we make it work."

"Oh honey I'd love to meet Callie, you seem so happy."

"I know mom, believe me. We'll try to work something out soon. I promise."

"So how are you? How was that conference in New York?"

"It was good, a little boring but I met some great doctors and people who work in the pediatric field. I don't think i'll need to go again next year."

"i'm happy that it went well. Did you see anyone there that you knew?"

"She was there. I did my best to avoid running into her but I knew it would happen."

The woman who made Arizona move across the country, the woman who had changed so much of Arizona's life in both bad ways and good ways. Arizona had talked about her one time with Callie, she remembered how she had opened up about her history with Lauren on that early Christmas morning after the first I love you's had been said. She told Callie she worked at the hospital with her, and that was true. Lauren, also known as Dr. Boswell, was another pediatric surgeon at the hospital, one who Arizona had done some training under. So of course she would be at one of the biggest pediatric medicine conferences and it was just Arizona's luck that she would run into the last person she wanted to see. She hadn't told Callie that their paths had crossed, because it didn't really matter. Seeing Lauren at the conference, and having hearing her speak down to her in the same way she had back when Arizona worked with her was just a reminder of how lucky she was to have Callie in her life. She couldn't imagine having anyone else now, and it also made her ask herself why she liked Lauren at all in the first place. She was rude, egotistical and very blunt.

"Did you tell Callie she was there?"

"No. And I don't plan on it. I spoke to her for all of five minutes, any longer and I would have probably hit her."

"I wish you didn't have to see her. I know how bad things were for you when things with her went south."

"Yeah..." Arizona said. "Anyways it's been nice talking to you mom, but Callie's probably wondering where I disappeared too."

"Alright dear, well I love you," Barbara said.

"I love you too mom, I'll call you in a couple days. Give my love to dad."

"I will, tell Callie I say hello."

Arizona smiled and promised her mom she's tell Callie hi for her then hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Callie was sipping her beer and listening to the music that was playing and looked up at Arizona when she had come back into the room.

"What was that about?" Callie asked.

"It was my mom checking in, she says hi by the way."

"Next time you speak to her tell her I say hi back."

"She wants to meet you..."

Callie shifted to she could get a better look at Arizona. "She does? Well I'd like to meet her too, and your dad."

"You'll change your mind about that when the day comes."

"Um why would I do that?"

Arizona took a bite of another slice of pizza and washed it down with the rest of her beer before elaborating. "He's a military man. Very stern and clean cut. He doesn't always say much and that can be a little scary to some people."

"Don't worry, he'll like me. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm glad you're saying that because I don't think I can put off you meeting them for much longer. My mother is getting on my last nerve. It's either us go there, or they come here. It really doesn't matter to me what happens but I know with Aria, you might not want to fly out to Baltimore."

"We could probably do a few days? I'd like to take a trip with you, even if it is to meet your family. I think a few days away from the hospital wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll talk to her and then we can figure it out. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds good," Arizona said with a smile.

"So how about we take that hot bath you mentioned early today?"

Arizona jumped up, then grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her up too. "Why I would love to take a bath with you Calliope, thank you for asking. It's been a long day."

"Yes it has," Callie said and followed Arizona into the bathroom. "But I'm glad I got to come home with you. It makes everything a little better."

They settled into the bathtub, soaking in the hot water and surrounded by lavender scented bubble bath. Callie was sitting behind Arizona and had her right hand resting on Arizona's right and left hand on the edge of the tub. They sat comfortably in silence, listening to the sound of each other breathing and Callie was almost position Arizona had fallen asleep until she picked up some bubbled in her hand and blew them away. It was just one of those perfect quiet moments, the ones they loved the most.

Soon Callie would be meeting Arizona's parents, and she wanted to make a good impression. She had to start planning what she wanted to say, if Arizona said her father was tough and stern, Callie wanted to know how to make him a little more easy going, and planned on questioning Arizona about things he liked and conversation topics. It was certainly going to be interesting, and at this point she really wasn't sure what to expect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two updates in one week! I had this written so I decided to post it. Happy reading!**

Arizona was wheeling Aria down the hallway towards her pediatric ward, Callie was stuck in surgery and wasn't able to join them but she had kind of planned it that way so Aria could spend some time with Arizona without her. She wanted them to get to know each other and they were currently having a casual conversation about some of their favourite food which was sparked by Aria complaining about the hospital food.

"How hard would it be for them to serve some macaroni and cheese or something now and then?" Aria asked.

"To be honest, I don't think i've ever seen that in the cafeteria. But you're totally right, they should definitely make it."

"You're a doctor here, don't you have some pull with the food?"

"I wish! I'm considering bringing my own food to work from now on because I seem to eat nothing but salad every day at lunch and it's getting a little boring. They have some half decent sandwiches but nothing really great."

"We should start a petition or something."

"Not a bad idea, I bet my kids could go for some macaroni."

"Is there anything I need to say before I meet them?" Aria asked nervously. She didn't really know what to expect, especially since she had never been a big fan of children.

"Not really, I'm going to introduce you to some of the ones who are going through the same kind of stuff as you, like chemo therapy treatments. These kids are happy, resilient and incredibly strong considering what's happening to them. They're a lot like you."

They pushed through the double doors that led into the pediatric ward and Arizona said hi to some of the nurses as she pushed Aria down the hallway towards the first child they would be spending time with. Arizona had arranged for Aria to get to speak with 3 different kids, and they had all seemed excited. They knew who Dr. Torres was because she spent time of the floor with Arizona so they knew they were meeting the sister of another doctor in the hospital. They were also just excited to hang out with someone who wasn't their mom or dad. Arizona knocked on the door of the first child and wheeled Aria in.

In front of them on the hospital bed sat a young boy who was currently playing some kind of handheld game. He looked up and smiled when he saw Dr. Robbins.

"Hi Joey," Arizona said.

"Hi Dr. Robbins," the little boy said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, a little tired but not as tired as yesterday."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now i'd like you to meet someone. This is Aria, remember when I talked to you about her?"

Joey nodded and put his game down beside him. "I remember. She's Dr. Torres' sister."

"Well Joey, how would you feel if you guys hung out for a little while today? I brought some games you can play. Like checkers or maybe cards."

"Sure, we can play!"

"Aria, how does that sound?" Arizona looked down at Aria and found her smiling at the little boy.

"I'd like that Dr. Robbins."

"I'll play with you guys for a little while too if you'd like. I made sure to have lots of time to hang out today."

"I know a card game we can play," Joey said.

"What game is it?" Aria asked.

"My mom taught me how to play crazy eights. I can teach you!"

Aria looked back at Arizona and the doctor simply winked while Joey opened the brand new deck of cards Arizona had taken out of her lab coat. "We would love to learn Joey."

After four rounds of crazy eights in Joey's room, he started talking about how he was feeling and what it was like for him to have cancer. Aria sat listening, she had become completely enthralled with what the young boy had to say and was a little sad to leave when the time came to head to the next child's room.

"It was really nice meeting you Joey," Aria said.

"Thanks for playing with me. You're good at crazy eights. You learned so fast! Dr. Robbins isn't as good as you, she didn't even win one game."

"Hey!" Arizona said and packed up the cards. "I did my best!"

Joey laughed and shook his head. "If you say so."

"Always fun seeing you Joey, but me and ARia have to go now. You get some rest okay?"

The next child they were meeting was a 12 year old girl named Madison who had bone cancer, this was a girl Callie had worked with and one that Arizona had really come to like. They walked into her room and she was reading a book. Her hospital room walls were covered in drawings and photographs of her with family and friends. There was even a photo of her with Arizona on the wall right beside her bed. Madison had lost her hair like Aria had, but it never seemed to affect her at all. Not even a little bit. She said she didn't mind not having it because she got to wear lots of hats all the time.

"Hi Dr. Robbins," she said cheerfully when Arizona and Aria entered the room.

"Hi Madison, how's it going?"

"Good. I'm almost finished my book."

"What's it about?" Arizona asked.

"This girl who turns into a mermaid. It's pretty grear, you can read it when i'm finished if you want."

"That is a generous offer Madison but I don't normally have time to read books. Thank you though. This is Aria by the way, Dr. Torres' sister."

Madison smiled at Aria. "Nice to meet you Aria, how come Dr. Torres isn's with you?"

"She's in surgery right now, someone needed her to fix one of their bones," Aria said.

"She had to do that to the bone in my leg, she had to help fix it for me."

"You're right Madison, she did." Arizona wheeled Aria's wheelchair up beside her bed then went around to the other side and pulled up one of the chairs, "So since we're here, can we hang out with you for a little bit?"

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"Aria here is like you, she's kind of going through what you're going through. I thought we could maybe talk about it."

"You're sick too?" Madison asked Aria sadly.

"I am, but i'm getting better." Aria looked at the young girl and saw her mood change from sadness quickly back to happiness in an instant.

"Me too! I'm happy you're getting better. Being sick is hard. I've been sick for a long time and Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres became my doctors last year, they've been helping me get better. This is the best hospital i've ever been too. Everybody is so nice and it's not as scary as it used to be."

"They are good doctors, aren't they?"

"Really good doctors. So Dr. Torres is your sister. You didn't want to be a doctor too?"

"Dr. Torres was always a lot smarter than me. I never wanted to be a doctor but ever since she was about your age, it's what she wanted to do."

"I want to be doctor. I think i'd be a good doctor."

"I think you're right Madison, I think you will be a great doctor one day."

Arizona watched as the two chatted and laughed. They got along really well with each other, and seeing Aria interact with the girl was something she wished Callie could see. Aria was smiling and her eyes had a sparkle to them, similar to one Arizona would often see in her girlfriend's eyes. Time passed quickly and Arizona and Aria were now sitting in her office after spending time with all three kids.

"Thank you," Aria said.

"For what?" Arizona took off her lab coat and sat at her desk.

"For setting all of that up, it made me feel a lot better. Those kids...they're really inredible. It's like they aren't even phased by what's happening to them. They're still so bright and understanding...just happy."

"That's one of the things I like most about what I do. Working with kids can be hard sometimes, but seeing them like that? Seeing their resilience and their fight? It's why I do what I do. They believe in magic and believe that there's fairy dust in their IV bags. They recover fast and survive worse."

"I know why Callie likes you so much."

"Oh?"

"You're perky. You're cheerful. You just have this kind of personality where being around you just seems to brighten people's days. I saw it with those kids and I see it with my sister. Callie always needed someone like you in her life. I'm happy knowing that she has you."

"I needed someone like her in my life too."

"I'm going to play the role of questioning family member right now because I'm kind of all Callie has in this department, so i'm just going to get into it. What kind of future do you see with her?"

"Wow," Arizona said and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "I...well I see everything with her. I see a wedding, and maybe kids. When I think about my life and what comes next she's beside me. I want her beside me."

"Good answer."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Did I pass the test?"

"Definitely. You pass with flying colours."

"That is good news. Now I can sleep soundly at night and not wonder if you are secretly plotting to kick me out of Callie's life."

"Do I seem that mischievous?"

"A little bit, I'm not going to lie."

"You better not break her heart," Aria said and completely meant it.

Arizona looked her right in the eyes. "She's half of me now, if her heart breaks then mine does too. I promise I will do everything I can to never hurt her."

The pager on Arizona's hip beeped and she pulled it off the waist of her scrub pants to read it. She had to go into surgery so she put her lab coat back on and took Aria back to her hospital room. Aria seemed tired so the goodbye was brief, thanks were exchanged and Arizona was on her way to the operating room. Four hours later she was walking into the apartment which was quiet because Callie was still at work, and jumping into the shower. She stood under the hot stream and lathered soap over her skin. She thought about her conversation with Aria and how she had opened up about where she saw her life going. She had never met another person in her lifetime who had made such an impact the way that Callie had. It felt like yesterday when they were asleep on the hospital gurney in the hallway, or when Callie was kissing her for the first time on the sidewalk a block away from Joe's. She shut off the water and changed into some pyjama's. She had received a text from Callie saying she'd be home late because she had gone to see Aria and was pulled into surgery right after. Arizona made herself something to eat and turned on the tv to watch some crappy reality show. Eventually she moved from sitting to laying down on the couch and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Three hours later, Callie quietly opened and closed the apartment door, the tv was on in the living room and Arizona was passed out on the couch. Callie watched her for a moment before going into the bedroom and changing into shorts and a t-shirt. She sat down on the edge of the couch beside Arizona and stoked her cheek then brushed some hair behind her ear. Arizona blinked open her eyes to find Callie's brown ones staring down at her.

"Hey beautiful," Callie said.

"Mmm, hi."

"How was your night?"

Arizona sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Quiet, I guess I fell asleep watching tv."

"Yeah you did, I would have been home earlier but there was a complication with the surgery and it ended up taking longer then we planned."

"Oh well, it's not like you missed much here."

"Do you want to head to bed?"

"I do. But first I want to talk about Aria. What did she say when you went to see her?"

"She talked about the kids, especially Madison. I think spending time with them was really good for her."

"That's good. I really enjoyed spending time like that with her today."

"She enjoyed spending time with you too." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek then took her hands and pulled her up off the couch. They crawled into bed and like always, Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her so her front was pressed into Arizona's back.

"I also spoke to Aria and told her we might be going away for a few days."

"Yay. I guess we're headed to Baltimore then. I'll call my parents tomorrow, I'm sure my mother will be thrilled."

Callie kissed below Arizona's ear and smiled. "We are headed to Baltimore."

* * *

Arizona was gripping the airplane seat armrest as the plane was preparing for take off. "I hate flying. I really hate flying."

"Why on earth would you wait to tell me this until we're literally on the plane?" Callie asked Arizona as she watched her clench and unclench her hands.

"Because I didn't think we'd be flying anywhere..."

"Ever?"

"No not ever. But you know what I mean."

"It'll be okay. It's a seven hour flight. We'll watch a couple movies and sleep. I'll hold your hand, everything will be okay."

"Right. It'll be okay. The time'll just fly by."

"Arizona," Callie put her hand over her girlfriend on the arm rest, "breathe. You'll be fine."

Callie was right, halfway into the first movie Arizona fell asleep and stayed asleep until the plane was preparing for landing. Callie had spent the flight watching movies then doing some work on her laptop. Some turbulence shook the plane and Arizona was startled awake. She glanced around and felt Callie's comforting presence beside her.

_"Ladies and gentleman we are preparing for landing here at Baltimore-Washington International Airport, if you are just visiting then please enjoy your stay. If you live here then welcome home. Thank you for flying with us."_

_"_Did I sleep the whole time?" Arizona asked.

"You did, and you were out like a light."

"That-that wasn't so bad at all."

"How did you make it to Seattle when you moved out there for work?"

"I drove."

"You drove for two days by yourself?"

"I don't like flying...and I had all my stuff with me. It wasn't that bad. I'd pick driving over flying any day of the week."

"You do know the chances of getting in an airplane accident are like way way way less than the chances of getting in a car accident?"

"Of course I know that Calliope."

The plane landed safely and they grabbed their carry on bags and headed to the luggage carousel to collect their suitcases. Arizona was fidgety and didn't seem comfortable at all.

"Are you nervous about me meeting your parents?" Callie asked.

"What? No not at all. Why would I be nervous about that?"

"Because you can't stand still."

"It was just a long flight...sitting it one place for too long ya know? I'm fine."

Callie eyed her girlfriend curiously and knew it was more than that but didn't push it. Arizona would talk about it when the time came and she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. If she were being honest, she was nervous about meeting Arizona's parents but did a better job at hiding it. This was an area where false confidence was key and she had gotten good at masking nerves over the years. They retrieved their luggage and headed to the car rental counter. They were only going to be in Baltimore for three days but they wanted to have their own way to get around and Arizona didn't want to rely on her parents for too much. They wanted to stay at a hotel but Barbara had convinced Arizona to stay at the house. After hearing her argue about it with her mother over the phone, Callie had told Arizona that staying at her parents house would be fine and Arizona gave in.

"So is there anything I should expect besides your father?" Callie asked as she got in the car and closed the passenger side door.

Arizona started the car and pulled out of the airport parking lot. "Well my mother can be little overwhelming, not necessarily in a bad way, but just be prepared for lots of hugs and constant words of affection."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad does it?"

"I'll leave that for you decide once you've met her."

"How long of a drive it is to your parents place?"

"About 45 minutes, they live in a suburban area outside the city."

"Good thing I made a road trip play list on my iPod then."

Arizona smiled. "You think of everything don't you?"

"Sure do. Now be prepared to have a sing along because music is a big part of long car rides for me. It always has been."

"What's first?" Arizona asked.

"Hmm..." Callie scrolled through the playlist to find the perfect song to start the trip and smiled when the made her choice. She plugged the input cord into her iPod and the music started to play.

"Spice Girls? Really?"

"Don't act like you don't know the words, everyone knows the words to If You Wanna Be My Lover!"

They both started singing along at the top of their lungs and continued to do so as more songs played until they made it to their final destination. Arizona pulled up beside the curb in front of her parents house and turned off the car. She had spent a large chunk of her life in this house but she lived in a lot of houses. Growing up in a military family meant she moved around a lot, she was lucky enough to get to stay in this house for all of high school and her parents never had to move again.

"You ready?" Arizona asked Callie.

Callie took a deep breath and Arizona placed her hand on her thigh. "As ready as i'll ever be. Let's do this."

They got out of the car and before they even had the chance to get all of their luggage out of the trunk the front door of the house was open and a middle aged blonde woman was down the front steps and heading towards them.

"You're here!" Barbara Robbins said as she engulfed Arizona in a hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe..."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." Barbara turned her attention to the woman standing beside Arizona. She took in her appearance and smiled widely, dimples that matched Arizona's on full display. "And you dear must be Callie. Look at how beautiful you are! Arizona told me you were beautiful but not this beautiful."

"Geez mom, tone it down please," Arizona said in embarrassment.

Callie just smiled brightly. "Yes Mrs. Robbins, I'm Callie. it's nice to meet you."

"Honey, you can call me Barb. Now come here, you get a hug! " Callie was instantly pulled into a hug and she shot a look at Arizona who just smiled, shrugged and mouthed 'I told you so'.

"Where's Dad?" Arizona asked.

"He had to go into work last minute early this morning, he was needed at a meeting. He'll be be home soon."

"What does he do?" Callie asked.

They got all of their luggage out of the car and Arizona closed the trunk. "He works at a Marine recruitment centre."

"Does that keep him busy?"

They got inside the house and put all their bags in the living room. Arizona sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Yeah, and he spends a lot of time in D.C."

"You girls get comfortable, i'll go make us some coffee," Barbara said and left them alone.

"So this is your house then," Callie said as she sat down beside Arizona who yawned and simply nodded in response.

Barbara poked her head back into the room. "Callie how do you take your coffee?"

"A little milk or cream if you have it, and a spoonful of sugar please."

"Of course dear, coming right up!"

Callie looked at Arizona who still had her eyes closed and then shook her lightly. "Are you falling asleep?"

Arizona blinked her eyes open and smiled cutely at Callie. She shook her head and jumped up off the couch. "My life just feels instantly boring whenever I come home. Come on, i'll show you our room."

The brunette laughed and followed Arizona upstairs. They walked into a bedroom with light blue walls covered in photos and assorted posters. A double bed with a window above it was pushed against the far wall and a desk was against the left wall. A door to an en suite bathroom was off to the left beside the desk and shelves with trophy's, books and a stereo were on the other wall. In the corner was an acoustic guitar on a stand and a rack that held CD's.

"So this is where teenage Arizona spent her time," Callie said and sat down on the bed.

Arizona sat down on the bed beside Callie and looked around the room. "Yup, this is where the magic happened."

"And what kind of magic was that?"

"The kind where I made out with my first girl and then she panicked and practically ran away."

"Hah, that actually happened?"

"Oh it happened, turns out she wasn't really into girls and I helped her figure that out."

"Wow, ouch. Was teenage Arizona a bit of a player?"

Arizona scoffed. "Why would you assume I was a player?"

Callie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "You just seem like you had a handle on your sexuality back then."

"That's true, I always knew I was gay. And I was never one to hide it, especially after I came out to my brother and then my parents. I remember when I told Tim, I was 16 and had come home crying because someone at school called me a dyke. I was curled up on this bed and he sat beside me and rubbed my back. I can still hear him asking me what was wrong, and I finally told him. All he did was shrug and say 'Yeah, I know.'" Arizona laughed and covered her face with her hands. "I thought I had done a good job at hiding it, but apparently not good enough."

"He sounds like he an amazing brother," Callie said sadly.

"He really was, he was my best friend." Arizona moved and laid back on the bed then put her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're lucky you had him to help you figure that stuff out," Callie said and laid down beside Arizona. "I was kind of left to my own devices for that."

"That's hard, I'm sorry Callie."

Callie looked at Arizona and nodded a little before looking back up at the ceiling. "There wasn't much I could do about it."

Arizona moved so her head was resting on Callie's chest. She draped an arm over her torso and snuggled into her side. It was a very comforting position to be in. Sure she had girls in this room before, never for very long though because her father had strict rules, but none of the girls were as incredible as Callie. She never really saw a future with any of them, but she was a kid back then. She was a woman now and the woman beside her was the one she wanted forever with.

"Girls!" Barbara yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coffee's ready, come on down."

"Almost feel's like I never left," Arizona said and took a deep breath. "Home sweet home."

"Enough being nostalgic, let's go get us some caffeine. Lord knows I need it after that plane ride."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand but when Arizona saw her dad standing in the kitchen beside her mom she quickly let go of Callie's hand and created a safe distance between them. Callie was confused for a second and when she saw the worried expression on Arizona's face she followed her gaze and her eyes landed on a tall man with short greying brown hair. He was expressionless and looked extremely intimidating. Daniel Robbins was not an easy man to impress and Callie gulped.

"Hi dad," Arizona said.

"Nice to see you sweetheart, do you plan on introducing me to the woman beside you?"

"Um yeah, I mean yes sir. T-this is Callie Torres. Callie, this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Callie said and took a step forward before extending her hand.

He shook it firmly and eyed her up and down. "Nice to meet you too Callie."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"Oh hush now dear," Barbara said. "Anyone important to our Arizona is welcome here."

"What do you girls have planned for the rest of today?" Daniel asked.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other and both shrugged. They hadn't really planned anything important and figured they would just do whatever Arizona's parents wanted them to do. But now that Arizona thought about it, there were some places around town that she wanted to show Callie. She had two days to do it. She knew they would be having dinner with her parents but she wanted to take Callie out for lunch the next day at one of her favourite restaurants and then maybe a little sightseeing.

"I guess we have the rest of today to do whatever you guys would like to do. But tomorrow I plan on taking Callie around town a bit."

"You do?" Callie asked, just hearing about it for the first time.

"Yes, since we're here, we might as well make the most out of it."

"How about you girls just relax for a bit, watch a movie or something and then I can make us some dinner. And then afterwards I was thinking maybe a classic Robbins family game night?"

"Mom, I don't know about a game night..."

"Actually that sounds fun," Callie said. "I'm great at games."

"Dad please back me up on this one," Arizona said to her father.

"Arizona, I think playing a game is a good way to spend our evening. It will help your mother and I get to know Callie a little better."

Arizona winced at the thought of that and realized there was no getting out of it now, not once her father had given it his stamp of approval. "Whatever we play, I'm on Callie's team."

"Actually I think I'd like to be on Callie's team," Daniel said.

"No really, Callie is really my preferred partn-"

"Arizona..." Daniel said, cutting off his daughter. "Callie is a grown woman. Why don't we let her choose who she wants to play with?"

Three pairs of eyes were now on Callie and she wasn't sure what to do. Daniel was staring at her intently and she felt like a small child. She wanted to be on his good side and figured the best choice in this situation would be to go along with what he said, regardless of if Arizona liked it or not.

"I don't mind playing with you sir," Callie said.

He smiled. "Good, it's settled then."

"Greaaat..." Arizona mumbled quietly.

After spending a little more time in the kitchen drinking their coffee and chatting idly with Arizona's parents, Callie and Arizona retreated into the den which was situated at the back of the house past the stairs. It was basically the tv room and it was kind of like a cozy office with bookshelves on the walls and well worn leather couches. Arizona shut the door and stared at Callie.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have no right to complain about anything that happens tonight now."

"Okay..."

"I have no control over what happens."

Callie put her hands on Arizona's shoulders and could practically feel the tension. "Arizona relax. We're just playing a game. I can handle myself, and your dad doesn't seem that bad. What's the big deal?

"I'm just warning you, the chances of him interviewing you like you're a criminal under investigation are high. He means well but it doesn't always come across that way. He's protective and wants the best for me, so just smile and go along with whatever he asks. The last time I brought a girl home, he terrified her."

Callie put her arms around Arizona's beck and kissed her as a way to help relieve some of her unnecessary tension and uncertainty. Blue eyes met brown ones and Arizona finally gave Callie one of her favourite dimpled smiles.

"I'll be fine," Callie said and softly rubbed her nose against her girlfriends. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**For anyone worried about Lauren, don't worry! Nothing happened between her and Arizona at the conference and nothing will ever happen.**


End file.
